Dazzling Shadow
by Kusanagi Hikari
Summary: Baekyeol. Baekhyun dan Luhan, sepasang adik-kakak yang sangat bertolak belakang. Dimana tiap harinya Luhan selalu menerima pujian dan kasih sayang, Baekhyun selalu menerima cacian dan makian dari orang-orang, termasuk keluarganya sendiri. Sampai pada suatu saat Park Chanyeol, seorang murid pindahan datang ke sekolah mereka dan jatuh cinta kepada Baekhyun.
1. Prologue

Title: Dazzling Shadow

Author: Kusanagi Hikari

Genre: Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Family

Length: Chaptered

Rated: T

Pairing: Baekyeol

Main Cast: - Byun Baekhyun  
- Park Chanyeol  
- Xi Luhan (yang di FF ini nama marganya saya ganti jadi "Byun")  
- Dll

Summary: Baekhyun dan Luhan, sepasang adik-kakak yang sangat bertolak belakang. Dimana tiap harinya Luhan selalu menerima pujian dan kasih sayang, Baekhyun selalu menerima cacian dan makian dari orang-orang, termasuk keluarganya sendiri. Sampai pada suatu saat Park Chanyeol, seorang murid pindahan datang ke sekolah mereka dan jatuh cinta kepada Baekhyun.

WARNING: Yaoi, OOC, typo dimana, bahasa ancur, dll

Note: Ini adalah Ff pertama saya dengan menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia (biasanya saya nulis ff pake ), Cuma saya lagi iseng aja pengen nyoba make bahasa Indonesia^^ jadi mohon dimengerti apabila ada kesalahan

Terima kasih! Jangan lupa RCL ya~ semua pendapat kalian adalah masukan yang berharga bagi saya

**YANG GAK SUKA CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL, HIKA MINTA DENGAN BAIK UNTUK SEGERA PERGI DARI FF INI. DILARANG NGE-BASH! OK? ^^**

~~PROLOGUE~~

"Appa! Umma! Lihat! Luhan dapat nilai 100 lagi!" seru seorang anak kecil berambut pirang seraya menyodorkan kertas ujiannya kepada orang tuanya.

"Wah! Hebat! Luhan memang pintar!" wanita yang dipanggil umma itu senyum dengan bangga.

"Appa bangga sekali dengan Luhan…" seorang namja paruh baya mengelus rambut anak bernama Luhan yang hanya tersenyum balik kepadanya. Dia tersenyum kepada anak kebanggaannya itu sebelum menoleh pada anak termudanya yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Sebuah tatapan takut dan sedih tampak jelas tersirat diwajahnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu Baekhyun? Kali ini kau dapat nilai bagus kan?" tanya pria itu.

Anak itu, Baekhyun, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ti-tidak appa… ta-tapi setidaknya nilaiku naik!" katanya dengan senyuman yang mencoba meyakinkan. Jari-jemarinya terus mencengkram kertas ujian ditangannya.

Mendengar hal itu, terlihat sang umma sedikit tertarik atas perubahan nilai anaknya. "Oh? Coba umma lihat nilaimu."

Dengan ragu, Baekhyun menyodorkan kertas ujiannya kepada ummanya. Dia takut akan dimarahi lagi oleh appa dan ummanya. Tapi kali ini ada sebuah peningkatan dalam prestasinya. Setidaknya appa dan ummanya akan merasa bangga biarpun hanya sedikit kan?

Namun sepertinya dia salah. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan takut ketika mendapati ekspresi orang tuanya yang berubah menjadi gelap.

"Baekhyun, berapa nilai yang terakhir kali kau dapatkan untuk matematika?" tanya appanya.

"3-38…."

"Dan sekarang, nilaimu 42. Memang kau pikir ini suatu nilai yang dapat kau banggakan?!" Baekhyun tersentak mendengar appanya berbicara keras seperti itu.

"M-mianhae appa…"

"Kau pikir kata maaf akan memperbaiki nilaimu hah?! Kenapa kau tidak bisa seperti Luhan yang selalu mendapat nilai 100?!"

_Tapi appa… aku bukan Luhan-hyung…_

"Sudahlah yeobo… biarkan saja Baekhyun. Yang penting kan Luhan mendapatkan prestasi yang terbaik."

**DEG~**

Baekhyun terdiam, raut mukanya berubah sendu seketika. Mengapa Ummanya berbicara seolah-olah Luhan yang paling penting? Bukankah ia juga anak mereka?

"Luhan, bagaimana kalau ajarkan adikmu?" tanya Umma yang kini menoleh kepada Luhan.

Luhan mencibirkan bibirnya. "Tidak mau! Habis dia bodoh sekali sih! Sudah aku ajarkan tapi masih juga tidak mengerti! Kan aku jadi malas kalau seperti itu!"

**DEG~**

"Hahh… ya sudahlah. Baekhyun, kembali ke kamarmu dan belajar." Perintah Appanya.

"Ne."

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya. Namun sebuah tawa membuatnya kembali menoleh kepada kakaknya Luhan dan orang tuanya yang kini tengah dalam sebuah pembicaraan. Terlihat begitu jelas betapa dibanggakan dan disayang Luhan oleh kedua orang tuannya.

Dengan segera Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya, menahan air mata yang kini telah menggenang. Hanya ketika pintu kamarnya itu tertutup Baekhyun membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Sebuah isakan kecil mengaungi ruangan itu.

Berulang kali dia mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa orang tuanya selalu memarahinya karena mereka juga peduli padanya.

Tapi mengapa selalu muncul perasaan bahwa ia tidak memiliki tempat di keluarga ini?

.

.

_Bagaikan sebuah bintang, Luhan bersinar begitu terang. Cahayanya akan terus abadi._

_Sedangkan aku tidak lebih dari sebuah lilin yang baru saja berkobar. Karena pada akhirnya lilin hanya akan meleleh, dan meredup. Ketika angin menerpa, cahanya pun mulai menghilang, kemudian mati. _

_Tapi aku pun ingin dilihat… aku pun ingin ditengok dan diperhatikan. Karena aku perlu bukti bahwa cahayaku tidak sepenuhnya padam._

_Seseorang… Lihat aku…_

_Aku tidak mau hanya menjadi bayangan kakakku…_

_Seseorang…_

_**Tolong aku…**_

~~DAZZLING SHADOW~~

"Sial! Aku bisa telat!" seru namja bertubuh kecil yang berlari menuruni tangga.

"Ah, tuan muda Baekhyun, apa anda mau saya antar dengan mobil?" tanya seorang pelayan paruh baya ketika ia melihat sang tuan muda lari terburu-buru ke dapur dan membuat sebuah roti selai.

"Eih, tidak perlu. Tinggal berlari saja juga sudah cukup!" balas Baekhyun dengan senyum sambil mengoleskan selai stroberi diatas rotinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Appa dan Umma sudah berangkat kerja?"

"Sudah, tuan muda. Tadi sebelum berangkat kerja mereka mengantar tuan muda Luhan ke sekolah terlebih dahulu."

Baekhyun terhenti sejenak dengan kegiatannya mendengar hal itu diiringi dengan rasa pilu yang ada dihatinya. Dia tersenyum kecil, namun itu tidak lebih dari senyuman pahit yang seirama dengan apa yang hatinya rasakan. "Oh begitu…"

Melihat perubahan mood itu, sang pelayan terlihat merasa bersalah. "Ah, maafkan saya tuan muda Baekhyun… Bukan maksud saya untuk membuat anda menjadi sedih…"

Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil. "Kenapa Ahjussi tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?"

"Tapi…"

"Ah! Sudah jam segini! Aku harus cepat!" seru Baekhyun ketika dia melirik jam. Dia menggigit roti yang dibuatnya sebelum berlari keluar rumah dengan segera. "Sampai jumpa Ahjussi~"

"Hati-hati tuan muda!" sahut sang pelayan.

Baekhyun terus berlari sambil memakan rotinya. Beginilah kehidupannya disetiap pagi. Dia lebih memilih untuk berjalan (atau lebih tepatnya berlari, karena Baekhyun sering sekali terlambat) ke sekolah dibandingkan diantar dengan mobil. Dia lebih menyukai udara pagi yang terasa begitu segar dan menikmati hangatnya mentari yang mengiringi datangnya pagi.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika Dia menangkap sosok yang tengah berdiri di bawah pohon. Baekhyun menatap sosok kecil itu dengan khawatir. Anak kecil itu sedang menagis, begitu kencang dan sedih namun tak ada seorang pun saat ini selain Baekhyun.

Ingin rasanya Dia mengacuhkan tangisan itu, karena kalau tidak begitu dia pasti telat. Namun bukan Baekhyun namanya jika dia mengacuhkan sosok malaikat kecil yang kini tengah menangis.

Dengan segera Baekhyun menghampiri anak laki-laki itu dan berjongkok di depannya. "Adik kecil… kenapa menangis?" tanyanya lembut.

Anak itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang bergelinang air mata. "Hiks… bo-bolaku…"

"Bolamu? Bolamu kenapa?"

"Mereka… mereka mengambil bolaku… hiks… dibuang ke atas…. Hiks…." Balas anak itu sambil menunjuk ke atas pohon.

"Ah~ ya sudah, Kakak bisa ambilkan bolamu. Tetapi, jangan menangis lagi ya." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengusap air mata anak itu.

"Be-benarkah?!" seru anak kecil itu.

"Ne, tentu saja. Tunggu sebentar ya~"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Matanya menangkap sebuah bola yang dengan tenang terhimpit di antara dua ranting pohon. Dengan hati-hati, namja bersurai coklat itu berjuang mati-matian untuk memanjat pohon yang sebenarnya sangat tinggi.

"Dapat!" serunya ketika tangannya berhasil menggapai bola itu. Namun, seruannya itu telah memperburuk situasi. Seekor tupai yang terkejut mendengar seruannya tiba-tiba melompat di depannya, membuat Baekhyun tersentak, dan itu membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya hilang dan akhirnya dia tersungkur ke bawah.

"Awaaas!"

Sesaat sebelum Baekhyun menutup matanya, dia dapat mendengar teriakan. Tapi dia sudah tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah dia akan terjatuh dari pohon yang tinggi, dan dia hanya bisa pasrah merasakan tubuhnya melayang kebawah dengan cepat.

BRUGH!

"Aww…"

Keluhan melesat keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Memang sakit, tapi… setahu dia yang namanya tanah tidak seempuk ini.

Lalu Baekhyun pun membuka matanya, sangat terkejut ketika dia mendapati sepasang bola mata berwarna coklat menatapnya kembali.

Alasan mengapa dia tidak merasa begitu sakit…

…ternyata karena dia telah mendarat persis diatas tubuh seorang namja.

Namja yang menurutnya sangat tampan.

Namja tampan itu mendesis pelan, karena sebenarnya dialah yang menderita sakit yang lebih parah. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya dan segera bangkit.

"Mi-mianhae! J-jeongmal mianhae!" terjatuh di atas tubuh namja tampan ini benar-benar membuatnya malu dan dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi selain mengucapkan permintaan maaf.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum, seiring dengan semburat merah yang perlahan memenuhi kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Tenang saja! Aku tidak apa-apa! Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku sangat terkejut melihatmu limbung dari atas pohon. Untung masih sempat menangkapmu, kalau tidak kau bisa patah tulang."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. "K-kau sengaja menolongku?"

"Tentu saja."

"..A-akh… K-kamsahamnida…."

Sebuah tarikan kecil di ujung seragamnya membuat Baekhyun menoleh, pada saat itulah ia teringat alasan mengapa ia memanjat pohon itu. Dengan sebuah senyuman, Baekhyun berjongkok di depan anak kecil itu dan menyodorkan bola berwarna merah yang tadi telah berhasil ia ambil dari atas pohon. "Ini."

Sebuah senyuman yang begitu lebar menghiasi wajah anak kecil yang sebelumnya terus menerus menangis. "Gomapseumnida kakak!"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan mengelus kepala anak itu. "Sama-sama adik kecil… Oh iya adik kecil, siapa namamu?"

"Kai."

"Nah, Kai… lain kali, kau jangan diam saja kalau bolamu diambil lagi, arasseo? Kau kan laki-laki, jadi kau harus kuat. Ok?"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk mantap. "Ng! Aku janji!"

"Nah, begitu dong~ anak baik~"

"Eum… kakak?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya lucu. "Hm?"

"Boleh aku beri kakak Poppo sebagai ucapan terima kasih?"

"Eh?"

Chu~

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saat Kai mengecup pipinya kemudian tersenyum lebar kepadanya. "Aku suka dengan kakak! Habis kakak cantik dan baik hati!"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, sampai kemudian sebuah senyuman malu terukir di bibirnya. "Gomawo, aku juga suka dengan Kai."

Kali ini sebuah semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi chubby Kai. Dia tersenyum sekali lagi kepada Baekhyun sebelum berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Sampai jumpa kakak~"

Baekhyun tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya pada Kai. "Sampai jumpa…"

"Anak kecil yang sangat jujur~"

Namja pendek itu tersentak mendengar suara yang begitu nge-bass. Jujur saja, dia hampir melupakan keberadaan namja tampan yang telah menolongnya.

"Mi-mianhae! Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena telah merepotkanmu. Kalau saja aku lebih berhati-hati—"

Sebuah tawa memotong pembicaraan Baekhyun. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kalau aku tidak menolongmu, anak itu pasti sedih melihat orang yang ia suka terluka."

"Ah, itu—"

Namja tampan itu melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, memberikan sebuah senyuman yang menurutnya sangat menawan. "Tapi aku tidak menyalahkan anak itu, siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan sosok yang begitu indah bagaikan malaikat seperti dirimu."

**DEG!**

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, wajahnya memanas dan kedua pipinya memerah. "Ah… ng…" dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, karena jujur saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang memujinya seperti itu. "S-selamat tinggal!" serunya, kemudian tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera berlari menjauhi namja tampan itu tanpa memperdulikan suara namja tampan yang memanggilnya.

Namja tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menghela nafas sambil menatap punggung namja mungil yang kini semakin menjauh darinya. "Hah… padahal aku ingin tahu namanya…"

Kemudian, sebuah seringai tampan terukir di bibirnya. "Ya sudahlah… Nanti juga ketemu lagi."

.

.

.

BRAKKK!

Seorang guru menghentikan ceramahnya ketika pintu kelas terbuka, kini perhatiannya dan perhatian para murid beralih kepada namja pendek yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Kim Sonsaengnim… n-nejoso jwisonghamnida…"

Guru yang terkenal galak di sekolah ini, Kim Sonsaengnim, menatap muridnya itu dengan murka. "Byun Baekhyun! Ini sudah keberapa kalinya kau terlambat hah?!"

Baekhyun hanya dapat membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang kali sambil mengucapkan permintaan maaf. "J-jeongmal mianhamnida sonsaengnim… tadi saya—"

"Sudah! Aku tidak peduli dengan alasanmu! Cepat duduk dibangkumu!"

"K-kamsahamnida sonsaengnim…"

"Cih, murid yang menyusahkan…"

Baekhyun segera menghampiri bangkunya yang terletak di barisan paling kanan dekat jendela, bangku kedua dari belakang. Sesaat ketika dia melintasi bangku Luhan yang terletak di barisan kedua dari depan, mata mereka bertemu. Namun dengan kilat Luhan membuang muka, entah karena tidak peduli atau rasa malu, Baekhyun tidak tahu. Tapi sangat jelas tersirat sorot ketidaksukaan di mata kakaknya.

Menyakitkan bukan diacuhkan oleh kakakmu sendiri?

Baekhyun hanya mampu menghela nafas dan duduk di kursinya. Mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan mengenai bagaimana berbedanya dia dengan Luhan. Dia tahu apa yang orang-orang bicarakan dibelakangnya (bahkan terkadang didepannya) dan dia tidak suka itu.

Baekhyun telah berusaha sekeras yang dia bisa.

Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang mau memperdulikannya.

'_Lihat, mereka kakak-adik tapi berbeda sekali ya?'_

'_Luhan itu manis, pintar, dan sangat popular disekolah. Tapi Baekhyun… dia biasa sekali…'_

'_Kalau aku jadi Luhan, aku pasti malu punya adik seperti itu…'s_

Semuanya sama saja.

Mereka selalu memandanginya dengan tatapan yang meremehkan. Seakan-akan beranggapan bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bisa memenuhi segala aspek yang ditawarkan kepadanya. Pandangan mereka selalu membisikkan kata yang menyeret ke dalam hati, menyuruhnya untuk berjuang lebih keras karena semua yang dia lakukan tidak cukup. Seluruh pelu keringat yang dia keluarkan belum mampu untuk membuat mereka melantunkan pujian-pujian manis kepadanya, dan setiap derai air mata yang dia keluarkan di tengah malam, tak mampu meluluhkan pandangan dingin milik orang tuanya.

Dan di dunia ini, satu-satunya hal yang dia miliki adalah musik, yang akan selalu menyambutnya dengan simfoni penuh harapan. Hanya musik yang mampu membuat Baekhyun merasa dia bisa kabur dari segala kekacauan ini. Karena itulah terkadang di jam istirahat dia akan menghabiskan waktu sendirian di atas atap, mendengarkan lantunan-lantunan musik yang selalu dia dengarkan melalui HPnya sambil menyantap makan siang. Dan setelah dia menghabiskan makan siangnya, Baekhyun akan ikut bernyanyi dengan suara pelan, karena dia tidak mau ada orang lain yang mendengarnya.

"Hari ini, kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru. Aku harap kalian memperlakukannya dengan baik." Ucap Kim Sonsaengnim yang membuat suasana kelas heboh seketika. Bahkan hal itu pun menarik perhatiannya.

Tumben sekali ada murid pindahan di pertengahan semester, pikirnya.

"Hei murid baru, cepat masuk."

Kali ini semua mata tertuju pada pintu masuk kelas seiring dengan kemunculan sosok murid baru yang memasuki kelas.

Dan Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

Di situ, berdiri di depan kelasnya, adalah namja tinggi yang tadi menolongnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Park Chanyeol imnida~! Umurku 17 tahun. Senang bertemu dengan kalian~" ucapnya semangat ketika Kim Songsaengnim memintanya untuk mengenalkan diri.

Seisi kelas menyambutnya dengan meriah. Chanyeol yang tampan, tinggi, dan juga ramah itu menarik perhatian para siswa, khususnya para yeoja yang tak henti-hentinya sibuk bergosip tentang Chanyeol. Bahkan Luhan pun terlihat sangat tertarik dengan murid baru ini.

"Baiklah Park Chanyeol, silakan ambil tempatmu. Kau bisa duduk di meja kosong di situ."

Spontan Baekhyun menatap ke depan mejanya, tempat dimana satu-satunya bangku yang kosong di kelas ini.

Murid baru itu pun berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud, dan Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya, berharap Chanyeol tidak akan menyadari kehadirannya karena jujur saja, dia masih malu dengan namja itu. Terlebih lagi pujian yang namja itu lontarkan kepadanya tadi pagi… Ya ampun! Baekhyun dapat merasakan wajahnya kembali panas mengingat hal itu.

"Hai manis, kita bertemu lagi~"

Suara itu membuat Baekhyun spontan mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya yang membulat besar itu menatap Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum padanya.

"Mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya ya." Kata Chanyeol dengan sebuah kedipan, seiring dengan datangnya semburat merah di kedua pipi Baekhyun.

Ketika Kim Songsaengnim memulai pelajarannya, Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, sebuah senyuman terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Dia masih shock dengan julukan kecil yang Chanyeol berikan untuknya.

_Dia memanggilku manis?! K-kenapa?! Aku kan tidak manis! _

.

.

.

Di saat jam pelajaran kedua, entah mengapa guru yang seharusnya mengajar tidak dapat hadir. Tapi kabar itu merupakan hal yang menggembirakan bagi para siswa dan tidak lama kemudian terjadi kegaduhan dimana-mana. Terlihat beberapa yeoja dan namja tengah mengelilingi Luhan dan Sehun—teman dekat Luhan—berbincang-bincang dan bercanda tawa. Suasana yang ribut itu membuat Baekhyun risih dan menggangggu. Dia menoleh pada jendela kaca di sebelahnya dan mengangkatnya sedikit agar tergeser ke atas, membiarkan angin masuk.

"Hei."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang kini memutar tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengannya. Namja tinggi berambut cokelat yang menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan itu menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan.

"H-hai…" balas Baekhyun ragu.

"Tidak kusangka kita akan menjadi teman sekelas!" Seru Chanyeol semangat. "Benar-benar suatu kebetulan bukan~"

_Menyangka kau adalah murid pindahan saja tidak terlintas di benakku_, pikir Baekhyun.

"Ah~ Tapi aku senang karena aku bisa bertemu dengan malaikat manis sepertimu lagi."

Baekhyun terpaku, menelan ludah dengan susah payah mendengar omongan Chanyeol karena dia tidak tahu harus membalas apa. "Eh…ng… Chanyeol-ssi…"

"Hei, hentikan dengan embel-embel '-ssi' itu, kita kan seumuran. Rasanya aneh sekali…. Panggil aku Chanyeol saja. Oke manis?"

"Oh, ng… Baiklah. Chanyeol… bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku 'itu'?

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Memanggilmu apa?"

"I-itu… panggilan yang dari tadi kau lontarkan padaku…"

"Ah… maksudmu 'manis'?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan dengan malu. "I-iya… panggilan itu…"

"Eeeeehh memangnya kenapa? Aku menyebutmu manis kan karena kau ini memang manis…"

"E-eh, ta-tapi aku…"

"Chanyeol." Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan omongannya, sebuah suara yang sangat familiar telah menarik perhatiannya dan Chanyeol. Mereka menoleh kepada pemilik suara itu, yang tidak lain adalah siswa ternama di sekolah dan juga kakak kandungnya, Luhan.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Luhan. Byun Luhan." Sapa Luhan ketika dia berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol, melontarkan sebuah senyuman maut yang mampu menaklukkan hati para yeoja maupun namja.

"Byun?" tanya Chanyeol kaget, dia menatap Baekhyun sesaat sebelum menatap Luhan kembali. "Kalian saudara?!"

"Yah… begitulah." Jawab Luhan yang tampak ragu menjawab. Baekhyun mendengar sangat jelas keraguan yang terbenam dalam suara kakaknya, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam ujung seragamnya dengan erat untuk menahan pilu yang membuat hatinya sakit.

"Hee… pantas saja, kalian sama-sama cantik dan manis." Seru Chanyeol yang tak henti-hentinya bergantian menatap kakak-beradik ini.

Luhan tersenyum mendengar hal itu, "Ah, gomawo Chanyeol. Kau juga tampan."

"Hahaha, tentu saja!"

"Ah iya Chanyeol, berhubung kelas kita sekarang kosong, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu untuk berkeliling meihat-lihat sekolah? Lalu istirahat siang nanti kita akan makan bersama, bagaimana?"

Tawaran Luhan kepada Chanyeol membuat seisi kelas memerhatikan mereka. Beberapa murid ada yang bersiul menggoda dan menggoda Luhan karena mencari-cari kesempatan untuk berduaan dengan muris baru, sedangkan beberapa hanya terdiam menatap hal ini.

"Ah… terima kasih atas tawarannya Luhan." Balas Chanyeol tersenyum ramah, "Tapi maaf, aku harus menolaknya."

"Eh?"

"Karena…" Baekhyun yang dari tadi terdiam saja hampir melonjak kaget ketika Chanyeol menautkan tangan mereka berdua, "Aku sudah meminta Baekhyun untuk menemaniku keliling sekolah."

Baekhyun, Luhan, bahkan murid-murid di kelas kini membelalakkan mata mereka. Karena jujur saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya tawaran Luhan, yang dijuluki Little Prince di sekolah, ditolak begitu saja karena Baekhyun. Karena tidak seperti Luhan, Baekhyun itu adalah murid yang termasuk biasa-biasa saja, bahkan prestasinya dibawah standar, terlebih lagi dia tidak memiliki teman. Jelas saja ini adalah hal yang cukup mengejutkan.

"Ayo sayang~ kita pergi~" kata Chanyeol semangat sambil menoleh kepada Baekhyun. Namja manis itu hanya bisa tercengang mendengar kata-kata 'sayang' yang dilontarkan Chanyeol kepadanya, kedua matanya membelalak ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Chanyeol untuk keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan Luhan dan murid yang lain tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

.

"Ng… Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun yang membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Chanyeol sepanjang koridor karena kedua tangan mereka masih berpautan.

"Hei, sudah kubilangkan hentikan dengan embel-embel 'ssi' itu, kan jadi terkesan tidak akrab."

"Ah… mian… Chanyeol, kenapa kau berbohong pada Luhan-hyung tadi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hmm… Bukankah jelas? Karena aku ingin **kau** yang menemaniku."

BLUSH~

Perkataan namja tampan itupun berhasil membuat seorang Baekhyun lagi-lagi merasa malu. "Tapi… kenapa? Luhan-hyung kan popular, dan dia juga sangat cantik dan manis…"

Chanyeol terhenti mendengar omongan Baekhyun, otomatis menghentikan langkah mereka berdua karena sedari tadi Chanyeol tidak pernah melepaskan genggamannya pada Baekhyun.

"Yah… Luhan memang sangat cantik dan manis. Tapi—" Chanyeol menoleh kepadannya dan menyunggingkan senyum, "tetap saja yang menurutku paling manis dan cantik tetap Baekhyun."

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, kini wajahnya memanas dan kedua pipinya merah. Dia memalingkan pandangannya sambil mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Tapi kelakuan Baekhyun yang seperti itu membuat Chanyeol sangat terpana.

"Aaaaaah kau manis sekali~~" kata Chanyeol dengan gemasnya sambil mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Kalau kau terlalu imut begini, aku bisa saja memakanmu~"

"Aaaw! C-chanyeol tolong lepaskan!"

Bugh!

Secara tiba-tiba, tangan Chanyeol terlepas dari wajahnya dan Baekhyun membelalak ketika mendapati murid baru itu kini tersungkur di lantai koridor dengan posisi yang tidak elit. Kemudian sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya, membuat Baekhyun menoleh kepada si pelaku dan—dan—

…..

Otak Baekhyun rusak.

Dia mencoba memastikan kedua indera penglihatannya. Karena mungkin yang kini dia pandangi, sosok yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Tetapi tidak ada yang berubah, sosok itu masih berdiri di hadapannya.

Kris.

Ya, Kris. Kapten tim basket yang juga merupakan siswa yang tidak kalah popular dengan Luhan karena ketampanannya. Siswa yang dikenal dengan julukan Ice Prince karena sifatnya yang cuek dan dingin.

Dan juga seseorang yang sangat, sangat, sangaaaaat dikagumi oleh Byun Baekhyun.

Dan dia hanya bisa membatu.

Karena Kris, KRIS, kini sedang menyentuh bahunya.

"Hei, apa kau diganggu oleh si mesum ini?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Menyadari bahwa Kris kini tengah bertanya kepadanya. Dengan susah payah dia menelan ludahnya sebelum membuka mulutnya. "A-aniya! D-d-dia tidak me-melakukan apa-apa p-padaku!" jawabnya gugup.

"Begitukah? Tapi si mesum ini—"

"Yah!"

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan cepat langsung bangkit berdiri sebelum menariknya hingga badan mungil Baekhyun terhempas ke dada yang bidang. "Siapa yang kau sebut mesum eoh? Aku hanya mencubit pipinya karena dia begitu menggemaskan! Benar kan manis?" tanyanya sambil menundukkan wajahnya untuk menatap Baekhyun.

"Eeeehmm…"

"Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu." Sahut Kris, "Berarti apa yang kau katakan tidak sepenuhnya benar kan? Dasar, kau selalu saja begitu Chanyeol. Selalu saja bersikap mesum."

_Eh? Bagaimana Kris tahu nama Chanyeol?_

"Hei! Apanya yang mesum kalau aku hanya mencubit pipinya?! Kau saja yang berlebihan Kris!"

_Eeeh? Chanyeol juga tahu nama Kris?_

"Melakukan sentuhan secara skinship saat pertama kali bertemu… itu tidak sopan. Dasar mesum."

"Argh cukup dengan kata-kata mesum! Dasar jangkung!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut jangkung hah? Dasar tiang listrik tidak tahu diri!" balas Kris dan kedua namja tinggi itu terus saja berdebat, sementara Baekhyun yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka itu semakin pusing mendengarnya.

"Anuuu…."

"Eh, iya? Kenapa manis?" nada bicara Chanyeol dengan cepat berubah lembut ketika dia menoleh kepada Baekhyun yang menghindari tatapan mata Kris.

"Ehm… apa kalian saling kenal?"

"Ah iya… Baekhyun kan belum tahu ya…" kata Chanyeol seraya menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya, Kris ini sepupuku."

…

…

MWO?!

-TBC-

Huaaaaakh! Hika juga gak tahu Hika bikin apa! Huhuhu… maaf ya gaje


	2. Chapter 1

**DAZZLING SHADOW – CHAPTER 2**

Author: Kusanagi Hikari

Pairing: Baekyeol

Main Cast: - Byun Baekhyun  
- Park Chanyeol  
- Xi Luhan (yang di FF ini nama marganya saya ganti jadi "Byun")  
- Dll

Summary: Baekhyun dan Luhan, sepasang adik-kakak yang sangat bertolak belakang. Dimana tiap harinya Luhan selalu menerima pujian dan kasih sayang, Baekhyun selalu menerima cacian dan makian dari orang-orang, termasuk keluarganya sendiri. Sampai pada suatu saat Park Chanyeol, seorang murid pindahan datang ke sekolah mereka dan jatuh cinta kepada Baekhyun.

WARNING: Yaoi, OOC, typo dimana, bahasa ancur, dll

Sebelumnya Hika mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat readers yang udah nge-like dan comment karena hal itu sangat, **SANGAT** membuat Hika bahagia^^ berhubung ini FF indo pertama Hika, jadi Hika ngerasa yang Hika bikin itu bukan sekedar hal yang sia-sia, setidaknya ada orang yang suka sama FF yang Hika buat^^ **GOMAWO!**

~~CHAPTER 1~~

"Se-sepupu?!" seru Baekhyun yang masih memandangi Chanyeol dan Kris bergantian.

"Yep!" cengir Chanyeol seraya merangkul pundak Kris. "Karena itulah kami sama-sama tinggi. Ah, tapi tetap saja aku lebih tampan darinya."

Kris memutar bola matanya malas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar bodoh…" gumamnya. Dia kemudian menoleh pada Baekhyun, "Kau Byun Baekhyun kan? Adiknya Luhan?"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar hal itu, karena tidak pernah sekalipun dia menyangka bahwa Kris mengetahui namanya. "Ah, ne…"

"Kau satu kelas dengan Chanyeol?"

"N-ne…"

"Kenapa tidak masuk ke kelas? Apa kau diajak Chanyeol membolos?" tanya pria tampan itu sambil melirik ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan sembarangan menuduh Kris." Protes Chanyeol sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, "Guru di mata pelajaran ini sedang berhalangan mengajar, jadi sekalian saja aku meminta Baekhyun untuk menemaniku melihat sekolah."

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan pandangan yang jelas mengatakan bahwa ia tidak percaya dengan omongan Chanyeol. Namja tinggi nan tampan itu menoleh pada Baekhyun, "Benar begitu?"

"B-benar. Cha-Chanyeol tidak mengajakku membolos Kris-ssi…" jawab Baekhyun gugup. Karena jujur saja, bertatap muka dengan Kris, terlebih lagi berbicara dengannya, merupakan salah satu hal yang menurut Baekhyun hanyalah sebuah khayalan.

Tapi nyatanya, sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya dan kini tengah berbincang-bincang dengannya pun bukan halusinasi.

"Kau ini, baru hari pertama saja sudah mencari-cari kesempatan untuk mendekati seseorang. Kau ini murid baru… Jangan cari-cari masalah…" Kris mendesah pelan, "Dan hentikan kebiasaanmu menggoda orang lain, itu tidak sopan."

"Eeeeh tapi aku tidak menggoda kok, aku serius!" Chanyeol lagi-lagi memprotes omongan sepupunya seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun, membuat namja mungil itu terhempas ke dadanya dan tanpa ragu Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di pinggan ramping Baekhyun. "Lihatlah betapa manisnya dia! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyukainya?!"

Wajah Baekhyun merah padam seketika, dan Kris menatap sepupunya dengan wajah yang datar sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu malu ya…"

"Hei! Laki-laki itu harus berani mengutarakan isi hatinya!"

"Dasar tiang listrik gombal."

"Enak saja gombal! Aku hanya berbicara jujur!"

Kris memutar matanya malas, "Terserah kau sajalah…"

"E-eng… Kris-ssi…?" sahutan gugup dari Baekhyun membuat kedua namja tampan itu menoleh padanya, "Ng… kau tidak masuk kelas?"

"Oh, iya! Kau menuduhku mengajak Baekhyun membolos, tapi kau sendiri membolos!"

"Aku tidak membolos." Jawab Kris, "Aku hanya ingin bermain basket."

"Yah! Apa bedanya?!"

"Oh ya, kau mau tanding?" tanya Kris dengan senyuman kecil, "Sudah lama kita tidak tanding satu lawan satu…"

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan terdiam sejenak. "Mau saja sih, tapiiii…." Kemudian ia melirik Baekhyun yang masih berada dalam pelukannya.

Melihat itu, Kris mengerti maksud Chanyeol. "Hei," Sahutnya, membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, "Mau ikut dengan kami?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun tersentak, kemudian menatap kedua namja tinggi itu secara bergantian. "T-tapi aku tidak bisa bermain basket…" jawabnya ragu.

"Kalau tidak mau bermain, menonton saja sudah cukup kok! Yang penting kau temani aku~ Ok Baekkie?" bujuk Chanyeol samobil menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebar.

'Baekkie?' tanya Baekhyun heran dalam hati.

"Ok, kalau begitu kajja~" tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Baekhyun, dengan senang hati Chanyeol langsung menarik namja pmungil itu pergi.

Kris hanya terdiam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aish… dasar tiang listrik mesum… selalu saja begitu kalau sudah suka dengan orang lain…" gumamnya sebelum berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Suara decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola menggema di aula olahraga. Baekhyun terdiam, mulutnya terbuka seraya menatap kagum kedua namja tinggi yang tanpa lelah terus saja bermain bola basket, mencoba untuk memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjang basket untuk mendapatkan skor tertinggi. Tubuh kedua namja tampan itu kini telah dipenuhi peluh, membuat seragam mereka sedikit basah.

Baekhyun memerhatikan namja yang dia sukai dengan penuh kagum. Kris selalu terlihat sangat serius dan tidak pernah mau kalah saat bertanding. Alis matanya yang tegas itu selalu mengerenyit ketika dia sedang memikirkan strategi untuk merebut bola basket itu, dan sebuah seringai akan selalu muncul di wajahnya setiap kali dia berhasil merebut bola atau berhasil mencetak skor. Kris selalu terlihat sangat gagah bagaikan seorang kesatria dan sangat tampan bagaikan seorang pangeran.

"Aha!"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berseru dan dia menatap namja yang tak kalah tinggi dari Kris itu dengan terkejut. Chanyeol, yang tadi masih berada di tengah arena pertandingan, tiba-tiba saja melesat cepat dan dengan kilat merebut bola basket yang terjatuh dari keranjang basket setelah Kris melemparnya ke sana. Kemudian tanpa ragu dia melempar bola basket itu dengan kuat dan kencang ke arah keranjang basket yang berada di seberang.

Dan ajaibnya, dari jarak sejauh itu, bola itu masuk.

"YES!" seru Chanyeol sambil melompat kegirangan. "Hahahaha! Tidak disangka bolanya benar-benar masuk!"

Melihat Chanyeol yang sangat bersemangat dan ceria seperti itu, tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah manis Baekhyun. Kris memang sangat keren dan cool, tapi Chanyeol yang sangat ceria dan selalu tersenyum ini… menurutnya juga tampan. Sangat tampan bahkan.

Kedua matanya membelalak seketika saat pikiran itu terlintas di kepalanya. _Tuhan, kenapa tiba-tiba aku berpikir seperti itu?!_

"Baekkie~!"

Sahutan itu menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya dan dia menoleh pada Chanyeol yang memanggilnya. Namja itu tersenyum dengan lebar, "Bagaimana? Aku terlihat keren kan?!"

"E-eh? I-iya…"

"Yes! Baekkie bilang aku keren!"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jelas sekali karena dia terpaksa."

"Diam saja kau Kris!"

"Kau yang seharusnya diam. Dari tadi kau tidak bisa diam sekali, kepalaku sakit mendengar suaramu." Balas Kris sambil merebahkan dirinya di lantai karena kelelahan. Nafasnya memburu.

"Cih, seenaknya bicara." Kata Chanyeol dengan kesal sebelum mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kris dan berbaring di samping sepupunya. "Suaraku ini kan seksi…"

Kris memutar bola matanya malas, "Berdebat denganmu tidak akan ada habisnya…"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam kini tengah memperhatikan kedua namja itu dengan khawatir. Dia melangkah mendekati Chanyeol dan Kris dan bertanya, "Ehmm… apa kalian mau kubelikan minum?"

Chanyeol dan Kris menoleh kepada Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol tersenyum manis kepada Baekhyun. "Wah~ terima kasih manis~ kau baik sekali~" Baekhyun merona malu mendengar Chanyeol lagi-lagi melontarkan kata-kata 'manis' padanya.

"Eng… bagaimana denganmu Kris-ssi?"

Kris tersenyum kecil pada Baekhyun. Memang bukan sebuah senyuman yang lebar seperti yang Chanyeol biasa berikan padanya, tapi meskipun begitu Kris terlihat sangat tampan. Baekhyun merasa meleleh melihatnya. "Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku cukup minta punya Chanyeol saja."

"Baiklah… Kalau begitu aku beli dulu minumnya." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum berlari keluar meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kris berdua.

Chanyeol tetap tersenyum, matanya terus mengikuti Baekhyun yang kini telah melangkah keluar dari aula basket. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu, sampai Kris memukul kepalanya.

Bugh!

"AW! Kau ini kenapa sih?! Dari tadi memukul kepalaku terus!" Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan tajam seraya memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk.

"Salahmu, senyum-senyum sendiri seperti gila."

Chanyeol mencibirkan bibirnya, "Enak saja orang gila! Aku tersenyum karena Baekhyun tahu!"

"Tidak perlu kau bilangpun aku juga tahu. Matamu itu terlihat seperti seekor anak anjing yang sangat loyal kepada tuannya."

"Yah~ mau bagaimana lagi~ Dia itu cantik, manis, dan sangaaaaaat imut! Rasanya ingin kutelan hidup-hidup!" gemas Chanyeol sambil meremas-remas rambutnya sendiri, tidak menghiraukan tatapan yang Kris yang seolah berkata 'kau ini bodoh ya?'.

Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan datar, "Kau benar-benar suka padanya?"

"Sangat suka."

"Kau serius? Bukan hanya sekedar ingin menggodanya saja seperti biasanya?"

Mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol terdiam sesaat sebelum dia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab. "Aku tidak begitu mengerti… Tapi aku serius menyukainya, dan perasaan ini berbeda dengan orang-orang yang sebelumnya kukencani hanya untuk sekedar bermain. Aku merasa bahwa aku benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun."

"Hmm…" gumam Kris pelan.

Chanyeol menggeserkan tubuhnya sedikit kepada Kris, "Menurutmu bagaimana Kris?"

"Apanya?" tanya namja yang lebih tinggi itu sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Baekhyun? Dia manis kan? Cantik kan?" seru Chanyeol, seolah-olah mulutnya tak akan pernah bisa berhenti melontarkan pujian pada Baekhyun. "Atau jangan-jangan menurutmu Luhan lebih cantik dan manis?"

Kris terdiam sejenak. "Aku… menurutku, Luhan bisa bersinar begitu terang sampai saat ini karena Baekhyun."

"Eh?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Kau tahu kan, bagaikan dua buah lilin. Bayangkan kedua lilin yang pada awalnya memiliki cahaya sinar yang setara, kemudian salah satu dari lilin itu cahayanya meredup. Secara otomatis lilin yang cahanya terus bertahan akan terlihat begitu terang dan indah karena lilin yang satu cahanya meredup bukan? Bagiku, Baekhyun dan Luhan bagaikan kedua lilin itu. Baekhyun yang cahanya redup sedangkan Luhan yang cahanya terus menerang."

Sebuah kerutan muncul di kening Chanyeol, "Kenapa kau mengibaratkan Baekhyun seperti itu sih?"

Kris membalikkan badan sembari membetulkan posisinya untuk duduk, menghadap sepupunya yang tengah menatap dengan ekspresi bingung. "Kau tidak tahu cerita tentang mereka berdua ya?" dia mendapat gelengan sebagai jawaban dan Kris menghela nafas pelan.

"Baekhyun dan Luhan, mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Meskipun sama-sama satu darah, semua orang berpikir bahwa Luhan selalu lebih tinggi derajatnya dari Baekhyun. Lebih pintar, lebih cantik, lebih populer, lebih berbakat dan semacamnya. Setidaknya itu yang orang-orang lain pikirkan."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya. Sulit mempercayai omongan Kris, karena… dia tidak mengerti menagap ada orang yang bisa tidak menyukai Baekhyun, sosok yang sangat manis dan polos bagaikan malaikat itu. "Jadi kau tidak berpikiran sama dengan orang-orang lain?"

Namja yang lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Meskipun cahaya Baekhyun redup, tapi sebetulnya dia memiliki cahaya yang tidak kalah terang dengan cahaya Luhan. Cahayanya redup karena semua orang hanya melirik cahaya Luhan, tidak ada yang memperdulikan cahayanya. Tapi aku bisa melihatnya, meskipun kecil… namun cahaya Baekhyun memancarkan kehangatan yang jauh lebih besar."

"Hee~" Chanyeol tersenyum, "Tidak biasanya kau memuji orang seserius itu~ Jangan-jangan… kau suka dengan Baekhyun juga ya?"

Kris memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau ini… terserah kau sajalah."

"Ah! Kau tidak menyangkalnya! Berarti kau memang suka pada Baekhyun ya?! Ah! Jangan! Dia milikku!"

"…kau mau aku melempar bola basket ke wajahmu ya?"

"TIDAK! JANGAN WAJAH TAMPANKU!" Chanyeol langsung membentuk tanda silang dengan kedua lengannya di depan wajah.

Kris memijat pelipisnya dan menghela nafas, "Kenapa aku memiliki sepupu gila sepertimu sih?"

"Hahaha, bilang saja kau sebenarnya sayang padaku~" canda Chanyeol kemudian dengan cepat menghindari bola basket yang dilempar oleh Kris ke arahnya.

"Berisik kau… sudah tutup mulutmu." Kata Kris kesal sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya kembali. Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat sebelum Chanyeol berbicara lagi.

"Kalau aku… mengibaratkan mereka seperti bintang dan bulan…"

Ucapan itu membuat Kris sedikit tertarik dan dia memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Kenapa?"

"Menurutku, Baekhyun itu bagaikan bintang dan Luhan itu bagaikan bulan. Meskipun cahaya bintang itu kecil, tidak seperti bulan yang cahanya sangat terang, tetap saja cahaya bintang itu lebih indah karena cahaya bintang itu bertaburan dan membuat langit hitam tidak hampa. Bayangkan kalau tidak ada bintang, langit hitam yang begitu besar dipenuhi dengan satu bulan saja kan tidak seru."

Kris mengedipkan matanya, sebelum dia terkekeh pelan. "Dasar… kau ini memang raja gombal."

"Hei!" Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Aku ini serius!"

"Iya iya… aku tahu…"

"Cih…" Chanyeol mendecak pelan, menghela nafas pula sebelum dia membaringkan tubuhnya kembali. "Baekkie kok lama sekali ya?"

.

.

.

"Ng… lebih baik beli apa ya?" gumam Baekhyun sambil melihat-lihat berbagai jenis minuman yang ada di dalam mesin minuman. Setelah terdiam sejenak memikirkan minuman apa yang ingin dibeli, Baekhyun memasukkan uang koin ke dalam mesin itu dan memilih coca-cola.

Baekhyun kemudian berjalan menuju aula olahraga, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika menangkap dua sosok yeoja yang sangat ia kenal berjalan ke arahnya dan Baekhyun hanya dapat menghela nafas.

_Lagi-lagi fansnya Luhan-hyung… kali ini mau apa mereka?_ Pikir Baekhyun.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu Krystal, Sulli?" tanya Baekhyun tetap bersikap sopan kepada dua yeoja yang kini telah berdiri di hadapannya.

Yeoja-yeoja itu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan sinis dan tidak suka meskipun Baekhyun sudah bersikap sopan kepada mereka, "Hari ini kau lancang sekali kepada kakakmu sendiri Baekhyun." Kata Krystal ketus.

"Eh?"

"Berani-beraninya kau mengganggu pembicaraan Luhan-ssi dengan Chanyeol-ssi tadi pagi, jelas-jelas Luhan-ssi sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan murid baru itu, tapi kau malah mengganggu mereka. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa malunya Luhan-ssi mendapat penolakan seperti itu?!" bentak Sulli.

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar hal itu? Mengapa mereka menyalahkan dirinya? Pasalnya saat Chanyeol dan Luhan sedang berbicara, dia hanya terdiam dan tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"Ah… maaf, tapi aku yakin itu bukan kesalahanku." Jelas Baekhyun, "karena saat mereka berbicara pun aku hanya berdiam diri saja… dan lagipula, Chanyeol sendiri yang mengajakku untuk berkeliling sekolah, jadi—"

"Maksudmu Chayeol-ssi lebih memilihmu dibandingkan dengan Luhan-ssi?! Begitu?!" kali ini Krystal yang berbicara, "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu diri ya?!"

"Dengar Baekhyun…" Sulli melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, menatap adik Luhan ini dengan tatapan yang tajam, "Kau mungkin memang adik dari Luhan, tapi kau berdua jelas sangat berbeda. Kau tidak akan mungkin bisa berdiri di level yang sama dengan kakakmu."

**DEG!**

"Luhan itu lebih populer, lebih sempurna, lebih cantik, lebih berbakat, segalanya lebih darimu. Sedangkan kau? Kau bukan apa-apa."

_Aku… aku bukan apa-apa?_

"Dan tidak akan ada orang yang akan melirikmu. Kenapa? Karena sudah ada Luhan. Kau tidak dibutuhkan."

_Aku… tidak dibutuhkan…?_

"Bayangkan beban-beban yang ditanggung oleh Luhan-ssi karena memiliki adik sepertimu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya terus menatap tanah. Dia ingin Sulli dan Krystal berhenti berbicara, dia ingin mereka berhenti membandingkannya dengan Luhan. Dia tidak mau mendengar mereka mencaci maki dan meremehkan dirinya.

Dia tidak ingin mendengar semua itu, karena jauh di lubuk hatinya Baekhyun takut untuk mengakui bahwa semua yang dikatakan Sulli dan Krystal itu benar.

"Karena itu, lebih baik kau menyingkir dari—"

"Ah! Baekkie! Kau disini rupanya!"

Ketiga murid itu membalikkan badan mereka karena teriakan itu, dan mereka terkejut ketika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang dengan riangnya berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan Kris yang berjalan dengan tenang dan cool.

"Baekkie sedang apa~? Kok lama sekali?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun gemas. Dia kemudian menoleh pada kedua yeoja yang sedari tadi menatap kelakuan Chanyeol dengan kejut. "Eoh? Siapa kedua yeoja ini Baekkie?"

"Ah… Kau tidak sadar? Mereka berdua teman sekelas kita…" jawab Baekhyun yang masih berada di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Oh ya?" Chanyeol mengerenyitkan keningnya, mencoba mengingat-ngingat sebelum menoleh kepada kedua yeoja itu, "Hahaha, maaf ya aku tidak mengingat kalian. Habis yang pertama kali membuatku terpukau memang wajah Baekhyun yang manis ini sih dan yang paling kuingat hanya wajahnya." Jawab Chanyeol dengan santainya seolah baru saja mengatakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang sangat cerah.

Sedangkan Baekhyun? Dia hanya terdiam tanpa menyadari bahwa semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Dan lagi-lagi Kris menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar kegombalan sepupunya itu.

Sulli dan krystal menatap satu sama lain dengan bingung sebelum tersenyum—sedikit terpaksa—kepada Chanyeol, "Ahh…ng… maaf, kami permisi dulu kalau begitu." Ucap Krystal sebelum menarik tangan Sulli dan pergi.

"Hei Baekkie, apa yang kalian bertiga bicarakan? Sepertinya serius sekali." Tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Karena tubuhnya yang tinggi mau tidak mau dia harus menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan apa-apa… bukan hal yang penting. Ah iya, ini minumannya." Kata namja mungil itu sambil menyerahkan botol minum yang dari tadi dia pegang.

"Aish~ Baekkie kau ini manis sekali~" kata Chanyeol gemas, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Akh! Chanyeooool…. Sesaaak…"

Sementara kedua orang ini sedang sibuk dengan dunia mereka, Kris hanya terdiam menatapi wajah Baekhyun yang menurutnya terlihat sedikit murung. Kris dapat merasakannya, dia tahu bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun dan dia tahu hal itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan kedua yeoja tadi.

"Baekhyun…" sahut Kris, membuat namja pendek yang dipanggilnya terpaku sebelum menoleh padanya. "Apa yang kedua yeoja itu katakan padamu?"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, "E-eh? B-bukan apa-apa kok…"

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum kembali bertanya, "Apa yang kedua yeoja itu katakan padamu?"

"I-itu…"

"Baekhyun…" Kris menatap namja itu lekat-lekat, membuat hati Baekhyun berdegup kencang karena ditatap begitu intens oleh idolanya. "Aku hanya sekedar ingin tahu, jadi lebih baik kau jujur saja."

Mendengar hal itu, Baekhyun hanya terdiam, menatap Kris yang menatapnya balik dengan pandangan yang seakan mengatakan 'jujurlah padaku' dan dia menelan ludahnya, merasa ragu untuk berbicara masalah ini. Karena sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mengeluh tentang hal ini kepada siapapun, dia hanya mampu memendam semua perasaannya.

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya, berulang kali dia memandangi Baekhyun kemudian pada Kris sebelum dia mengerenyitkan alisnya. Kenapa Baekhyun memasang muka seperti itu? Dan apa maksud dari pertanyaan Kris? Mengapa dia merasa seolah-olah dia satu-satunya di antara mereka yang tidak mengerti apa-apa?

"Baekhyun." Kata Kris lagi, bersikeras untuk membuat Baekhyun berbicara.

"…hanya hal biasa saja kok Kris-ssi," Baekhyun akhirnya membuka mulut, sebuah senyum simpul menghiasi wajahnya. Namun hanya orang bodoh yang tidak dapat melihat bahwa senyuman itu tidak lebih dari sebuah senyum paksaan, "Hanya hal-hal yang orang-orang sering katakan seperti aku ini tidak sebanding dengan Luhan-hyun, tidak penting, dan hanya menjadi beban malu bagi Luhan-hyung…"

Hening.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat Chanyeol dan Kris yang serempak mengerenyitkan alis mereka.

"Ah… tapi aku sudah terbiasa kok dengan omongan-omongan seperti itu! Ja-jadi tidak usah dipikirkan…"

Belum selesai dia berbicara, tiba-tiba Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. "Tidak boleh begitu!"

"Eh?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, "Mendengar orang lain selau menghinamu, mana boleh kau terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti itu! Itu sangat salah Baekkie!"

"Ta-tapi…"

Baekhyun terdiam ketika secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang kekar, "Lagipula Baekkie itu manis kok. Bahkan menurutku lebih manis dan lebih cantik daripada Luhan. Jadi jangan dengarkan kata-kata mereka, ok?"

Baekhyun tercengang mendengar omongan Chanyeol yang terdengar begitu jujur. Dia yakin bahwa wajahnya pasti sangat merah karena kini dia merasa wajahnya terasa begitu panas. Sementara jauh di dalam dada, jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang, seolah sedang berusaha untuk mencoba melompat keluar dari tempatnya.

"Ja-jangan bercanda Chanyeol." Balas Baekhyun yang membuang muka seraya menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya.

"Aku serius! Apa perlu aku menciummu untuk menunjukkan kesungguhanku?"

Bugh.

Seketika sebuah pukulan melayang ke pundak Chanyeol.

"AW!" Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan, kemudian menoleh dan menatap geram sepupunya. "Tiang listrik brengsek! Kenapa kau memukulku hah?!" protes Chanyeol sambil memegangi pundaknya.

"Dilarang melakukan pelecehan." Jawab Kris dengan santai sebelum menoleh kepada Baekhyun, "Dan Baekhyun… aku setuju dengan Chanyeol. Kau tidak perlu menghiraukan omongan-omongan orang itu. Mereka hanyalah orang-orang bodoh yang berpandangan sempit karena hanya dapat melihat sisi luarmu saja. Tidak ada gunanya kau mencemaskan omongan orang-orang seperti itu."

Lagi-lagi wajah Baekhyun memerah, kali ini karena mendengar omongan Kris. Bagaimana dia bisa tidak seperti itu saat kedua namja tampan memujinya dan berusaha untuk membuat dia ceria kembali? Apalagi jika salah satu dari mereka adalah orang yang sangat dikaguminya.

Lalu Baekhyun tersenyum dengan manis, menatap Chanyeol dan Kris secara bergantian. "Terima kasih Chanyeol… Kris-ssi."

Chanyeol dan Kris tersenyum (meskipun Kris hanya tersenyum simpul), menatapinya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan mereka akan bersedia untuk mengulurkan tangan mereka dan membantunya berdiri.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun merasa bahwa dia tidak benar-benar sendiri.

.

.

.

Seusai pulang sekolah, Chanyeol dan Kris pulang bersama. Keduanya jalan berdampingan. Namun satu hal yang janggal, seorang Park Chanyeol yang hobinya berceloteh dari pagi hingga malam kini tiba-tiba terdiam. Dan Kris tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres ketika melihat Chanyeol berpikir begitu seriusnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan sepupunya itu dia juga tidak tahu, tapi dia yakin apapun itu yang dipikirkan oleh seorang Park Chanyeol tidak akan pernah ada yang beres.

"Jangan berpikiran mesum." Namja yang paling tinggi itu memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya, matanya melirik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggerutu kesal, "Sialan kau… otakku ini tidak hanya digunakan untuk berpikiran mesum tahu!"

"Ah, otakmu bisa digunakan untuk berpikir hal yang lain selain hal mesum?"

"Cih, kalau saja kau bukan sepupuku, aku pasti sudah membakarmu hidup-hidup." Chanyeol menyikut pinggang Kris.

"Memangnya kau memikirkan apa? Serius sekali…" tanya Kris dengan wajah datarnya.

Chanyeol menyengir lebar, membuat perasaan Kris tidak enak. Seharusnya dia mengabaikan sepupu yang tidak waras itu, seharusnya dia diam saja, tetapi—

Chanyeol merangkul pundak Kris, "Hei, mau membantuku?"

—melayang sudah kesempatannya untuk kabur.

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tergantung. Memang membantu apa?"

"Hehehe…"

.

.

.

Layaknya di setiap pagi yang Baekhyun lalui saat melangkah ke gerbang sekolah, yang dia harapkan hanyalah sebuah hal-hal yang normal.

Bukan yang seperti ini.

Bukan pemandangan seperti Chanyeol yang kini tengah mengibar-kibarkan sebuah bendera. Dan kalian tahu apa yang tertuliskan di bendera itu?

**Byun Baekhyun's Fans Club**

"Pengumuman! Mulai saat ini telah dibuka fans club khusus untuk Byun Baekhyun. Bagi yang ingin mendaftar, silahkan datang ke atap sekolah. Jam buka pendaftaran dimulai dari istirahat pertama dan tidak ada batas akhir pendaftaran. Tapi bagi 3 pendaftar pertama akan mendapatkan hadiah special! Karena itu, mendaftar lebih cepat jauh lebih baik!" teriak Chanyeol dengan antusiasnya sambil terus mengibar-kibarkan bendera putih yang dipegangnya.

Baekhyun hanya dapat terpaku dan melongo dengan bola matanya yang membesar, sementara pipi menghangat dan warna merah jambu menjalar ke seluruh wajah.

Tuhan, dia tidak tahu lagi harus menaruh mukanya di mana.

Dia harus dengan cepat menyembunyikan diri saat ini juga, menggali lubang kemudian mengubur dirinya sendiripun bukan ide yang buruk, asalkan dia bisa menjauh saat ini juga…

"Dasar manusia tidak punya malu."

Ucap seseorang tiba-tiba disebelahnya, membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan refleks menoleh kesebelahnya. "K-Kris-ssi!"

Namja tampan berambut pirang itu menghela nafas, kemudian memejamkan mata seraya memijat kepalanya, "Dari milyaran orang yang ada di bumi ini… kenapa harus dia sih yang menjadi sepupuku…"

Baekhyun hanya diam, karena dia tidak yakin mesti menjawab apa.

Kris memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong celana, mata menatap Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mempromosikan club baru yang dikelolanya. "Jujur saja… saat kemarin dia memintaku untuk membantunya, tidak kusangka dia memintaku untuk membuatkan bendera itu."

Mendengar hal itu Baekhyun membulatkan matanya lebar, "Eh?! Kris-ssi yang membuat benderanya?! K-kenapa?!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kris datar sambil menoleh kepada Baekhyun.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa sih… hanya saja…" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap wajah tampan Kris, "Kenapa kalian sampai melakukan hal yang hanya akan sia-sia saja…?"

"Sia-sia?" Kris memicingkan mata.

"Ya… bukankah sudah jelas tidak akan ada yang mau bergabung ke klub ini?"

Wajah Kris mengerut, dia memerhatikan beberapa orang melemparkan pandangan aneh kea rah Chanyeol, sebelum kemudian menatap Baekhyun kembali.

"Mengenai hal itu, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya Baekhyun, karena aku tidak bisa memprediksikan sesuatu yang akan datang. Tapi aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu yang sebelumnya."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala.

"Chanyeol ingin kau menjadi bintangnya. Bersinar terang agar cahayamu dilihat banyak orang. Dan aku… aku hanya ingin melihat mu bersinar, itu saja."

Kontan, Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa waktu seolah telah berhenti, dan yang hanya terlintas di pikirannya adalah jawaban Kris yang dari tadi terus berputar di dalam kepalanya, bagaikan kaset yang sudah rusak. Dan sebelum Baekhyun sempat menyuarakan seluruh kebingungan yang terkumpul, Kris telah melangkah menjauh darinya dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Dia tidak berbicara apa-apa, hanya berdiri disamping Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mengibarkan bendera dan berusaha menarik anggota.

Kemudian, seolah menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sedang memperhatikannya, Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum lebar. Hanya sebuah senyuman, tapi begitu hangat bagaikan sinar mentari.

Baekhyun tersenyum balik kepadanya.

Walaupun banyak murid-murid yang menatapnya tajam seolah-olah menyindirnya, Baekhyun tetap menyunggingkan senyum dan berpikir bahwa mungkin semuanya akan membaik.

Karena dia tidak sendirian.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus saja melontarkan pandangannya kepada Chanyeol yang kini berdiri menghadap pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, kemudian kepada Kris yang membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai dan memejamkan mata.

Namja pendek itu kemudian menoleh pada Chanyeol, "Chanyeol… duduklah… tidak ada gunanya juga kau terus berdiri seperti itu…"

Sebuah helaan nafas terhembus dari mulut Chanyeol, "Aku tidak bisa tenang…"

"Menunggu seperti itupun tidak akan membuat orang datang, kau tahu itu kan?" kata Kris.

"HABIS!" Chanyeol mendengus, kali ini menatap tajam Kris, "Setelah pengumuman tadi pagi dan dengan sogokan hadiah special, seharusnya sudah ada yang mendaftar! Dan lihat, sudah 26 menit lewat 32 detik semenjak istirahat pertama dan masih belum ada yang mendaftar!"

Kris merubah posisinya untuk duduk dan menatap Chanyeol, "Sabarlah, tidak ada gunanya juga kau melampiaskan emosimu padaku."

"Cih." Chanyeol mendecak kesal sebelum menghela nafas lagi. Dia menghampiri Baekhyun, berlutut didepannya dan menangkup wajah mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya, "Kalau aku sih, pasti tanpa ragu akan cepat-cepat mendaftar… Kenapa tidak ada yang bisa melihat pesonamu sepertiku sih?"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah ketika Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya lembut, "B-bagaimana kalau kita hentikan saja?" ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya, sedangkan Kris hanya melirik Baekhyun.

"Eeeeeh?! Hentikan?! Lalu usahaku membuat pengumuman seperi tdai sia-sia saja dong?! Lalu bagaimana dengan usaha Kris yang sudah bersusah payah membuatkan bendera ini?!"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sangat berterima kasih atas usaha kalian… sungguh. Tapi saat ini yang aku butuhkan bukanlah sebuah klub yang dapat memujaku Chanyeol… aku hanya ingin orang lain dapat melihatku sebagai diriku, bukan sebagai adik dari Byun Luhan. Aku hanya butuh orang yang mampu melihatku secara keseluruhan dan aku hanya butuh orang yang bersedia berjalan disisiku…"

"Kau dan Kris-ssi sudah melakukan hal yang menurutku lebih dari itu… karena itu… cukup mempunyai kalian sebagai temanku saja… itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Baekhyun tersenyum manis, membuat Chanyeol tercengang dengan semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Kemudian Chanyeol memelu Baekhyun erat, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Baekhyun. "Aaaaaah ya ampuuuun kau manis sekali Baekkie~~!"

"A—yah! Chanyeol, lepaskan! Aduh, sesaaak! K-Kris-ssi!"

Belum Kris berdiri dan menendang Chanyeol untuk melepas Baekhyun, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, membuat ketiganya menoleh.

Dan berdiri di hadapan mereka, adalah dua orang namja. "Ng… kami ingin mendaftar sebagai anggota Byun Baekhyun fan's club…" ucap namja yang paling pendek di antara mereka berdua.

Ketiganya terdiam, mata mereka terus saja menatap dua namja yang kini masih berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "O-OH! Tentu saja! Silahkan! Siapa nama kalian?"

Dua namja itu saling melempar pandangan sebelum menoleh pada Chanyeol. Sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Namaku Chen!"

"Dan aku Xiumin!"

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan, terlihat sangat jelas betapa senangnya dia dari raut wajahnya.

"Selamat datang di Byun Baekhyun Fans Club!"

Haaah… maaf ya panjang dan jelek -_-

Dan Hika gak punya masalah kok sama Sulli sama Krystal, Hika suka malah sama mereka.


	3. Chapter 2

**DAZZLING SHADOW **

Author: Kusanagi Hikari

Pairing: Baekyeol

Summary: Baekhyun dan Luhan, sepasang adik-kakak yang sangat bertolak belakang. Dimana tiap harinya Luhan selalu menerima pujian dan kasih sayang, Baekhyun selalu menerima cacian dan makian dari orang-orang, termasuk keluarganya sendiri. Sampai pada suatu saat Park Chanyeol, seorang murid pindahan datang ke sekolah mereka dan jatuh cinta kepada Baekhyun.

WARNING: Yaoi, OOC, typo dimana, bahasa ancur, dll

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG UDAH BACA, NGE-LIKE, DAN COMMENT~

* * *

~~CHAPTER 2~~

Rasanya baru kemarin dia menjalani hidupnya seperti hari-hari biasa. Namun, sejak kedatangan seorang Park Chanyeol, seluruh hidupnya telah berubah drastis. Seperti sekarang, siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa dia, seorang murid yang bahkan mungkin di bawah standar ini, sekarang memiliki sebuah fans club.

Apalagi jika anggotanya adalah namja-namja yang tampan.

Tapi… entah mengapa, Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa sekarang melihat Chanyeol yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Chen dan Xiumin.

"Oke! Sebelumnya, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian karena telah bergabung!" seru Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Chen dan Xiumin bersorak dengan menepukkan tangan mereka.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol dan aku adalah ketua fansclub ini." Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jempolnya, berbicara dengan lantang seolah-olah yang baru saja dia bicarakan adalah sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan.

"Lalu ini sepupuku, Kris Wu, yang merupakan wakil ketua fansclub ini." Kata namja tinggi itu tanpa dosa, sama sekali tidak mengadahkan tatapan kaget Baekhyun dan tatapan membunuh Kris. "Nah! Wakil ketua~ apa kau ingin mengucapkan beberapa kata pada anggota baru kita?"

"Hei, namja brengsek. Apa maksudmu dengan 'wakil ketua' hah? Kau mau kubakar hidup-hidup?" ancam Kris.

"Hmmm…. Sepertinya wakil ketua moodnya sedang jelek. Ah, maaf ya~ wakil ketua memang suka marah-marah, karena itu dia sudah terlihat tua." Jelas Chanyeol pada Chen dan Xiumin, tidak menyadari Baekhyun yang kini tengah mencegah Kris untuk menghantam sepupunya sendiri dengan sepatu.

"Kalau begitu langsung saja kuperkenalkan…. Primadonna kita, malaikat kita, pusat kebahagiaan kita…! Byun Baekhyun!" seru Chanyeol seraya merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan menarik tubuh mungil itu hingga terhempas pada dada bidangnya. Chen dan Xiumin berdiri dengan segera, bertepuk tangan sambil menyorakkan nama Baekhyun layaknya fanboy. Melihat reaksi mereka yang seperti itu membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu.

"Hei, Baekkie… Jangan diam saja dong." kata Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Ucapkan beberapa kata pada mereka."

"E-eh? Memangnya aku harus berbicara apa?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Apa saja juga boleh kok manis~ perkenalan diri juga boleh~"

"Ah…anu…" Xiumin membuka mulutnya, membuat yang lain mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadanya. "Tidak usah perkenalan juga tidak apa-apa, kami sudah tahu banyak tentang Baekhyun-ssi." Jelas namja itu sambil tersenyum malu.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia hanya mampu membelalakkan matanya mendengar Xiumin berbicara seperti itu. Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan Chanyeol, satu-satunya yang terlihat sangat antusias mendengar itu, bertanya pada Xiumin. "Oh? Sungguh? Memang kalian sudah tahu sejauh mana?"

Xiumin menoleh kepada Chen, dan Chen yang langsung mengerti maksud dari temannya itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil dari saku seragamnya. Dia membalikkan beberapa lembar kertas, kedua alisnya mengkerut sebelum wajahnya berseri-seri saat dia telah menemukan apa yang dia cari.

"Ehem—Nama, Byun Baekhyun. Umur, 17 tahun. Tanggal lahir, 6 Mei. Golongan Darah, O. Adik dari Byun Luhan. Tidak jago olahraga maupun pelajaran akademik lainnya, tapi selalu mendapatkan nilai yang bagus dalam pelajaran musik. Baekhyun-ssi mempunyai kebiasaan menjilati bibir. Lalu… hobi membaca dan mendengarkan music. Baekhyun-ssi juga sangat menyukai hal-hal yang sangat lucu. Lalu… warna kesukaan Baekhyun-ssi adalah… ng, aku tidak begitu tahu, karena menurut pengamatan Xiumin, kau menyukai warna putih…." Kata Chen sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "tapi dari pengamatanku… kau sering menggunakan celana dalam berwarna hitam… apakah itu berarti kau menyukai keduanya?"

Ketika kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Chen, suasana menjadi hening seketika. Hanya saat wajah Baekhyun memerah seperti kepiting rebus, Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya, Kris melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, dan Xiumin menepuk jidatnya sendirilah Chen baru menyadari apa yang baru saja dia katakana. "A-ah! Bu-bukan begitu! To-tolong jangan berpikiran macam-macam terlebih dahulu!"

"Kau—" Chanyeol menatap tajam kedua member baru itu, "Jangan bilang kalian suka mengintip Baekkieku!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, takut mendengar jawaban Chen. Karena kalau itu benar—Ya Tuhan! Itu artinya dia sudah tidak murni lagi! Tubuhnya sudah dilihat oleh orang lain!

"Bu-bukan begitu Ketua! Kami bersumpah kami tidak akan pernah melakukan hal serendah itu! Terlebih lagi pada Baekhyun-ssi!" seru Chen membela diri, "A-aku hanya suka mengintip isi loker pakaian Baekhyun-ssi tiap pelajaran olah raga! Hanya itu!"

Chanyeol masih menatap tajam mereka berdua, "Benarkah itu?"

"Kami bersumpah Ketua! Kalau tidak percaya, Ketua boleh menggantung kami di tiang bendera!"

"Apa kalian pernah menguntiti Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol menginterogasi.

Chen dan Xiumin menatap satu sama lain sebelum Xiumin menjawab, keraguan tersirat jelas di wajahnya. "Ta-tapi hanya seminggu sekali kok Ketua… Kami hanya menguntitinya setiap hari Kamis karena hanya pada hari itulah Baekhyun-ssi pulang telat karena ada tugas piket, dan kami khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa padanya…."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tercengang mendengar hal itu, namun kali ini perasaanya dipehuni rasa haru. Ternyata ada orang yang rela melakukan sampai seperti itu demi menjaga keselamatannya. Semestinya, dia merasa terganggu dan marah kepada mereka. Namun sebaliknya, yang dia rasakan hanyalah perasaan…haru.

Karena di mata Chen dan Xiumin ini, mungkin Baekhyun merupakan sosok yang berharga.

"Lalu, apakah kalian juga suka mengambil foto Baekkieku secara diam-diam? Karena kalau memang begitu…" Chen dan Xiumin menelan ludah saat Chanyeol berusaha mengintimidasi mereka berdua.

Kemudian, bagaikan diterjang badai, wajah mengintimidasi itu telah lenyap dari wajah Chanyeol dan kali ini sebuah cengiran menghiasi wajahnya, "—aku juga mau minta dong!"

BUGH!

Seketika sebuah sepatu melayang ke kepala namja pirang itu.

"Dasar namja mesum." Kris menatap tajam sepupunya yang tersungkur di lantai. Dia mengambil sepatunya kembali dan kali ini menatap Chen dan Xiumin yang membatu seketika ditatapi tajam oleh Kris.

"Aku tahu kalian sangat mengidolakan Baekhyun, tapi berhentilah melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Kalian harus menghargai privasinya."

"Ma-maaf Wakil Ketua!"

Kris menahan diri untuk memutar bola matanya mendengar dirinya sendiri dipanggil seperti itu. "Jangan minta maaf padaku, minta maaflah padanya."

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat Kris tiba-tiba menunjuknya, terlebih lagi ketika tiba-tiba Chen dan Xiumin berlutut dihadapannya. "Maafkan kami Baekhyun-ssi! Kami benar-benar minta maaf!"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok! Tolong jangan berlutut seperti itu… Bangunlah." Ucap Baekhyun merasa tidak enak hati. "Lagipula, seharusnya aku berterima kasih kepada kalian. Kalian sudah repot-repot menjagaku…" Baekhyun mengulaskan senyum manis diwajahnya, membuat Chen dan Xiumin terpaku.

Suara isakan dari Chen dan Xiumin telah memecahkan keheningan, dan Baekhyun tertegun melihat keduanya seperti itu. Apa dia telah berbicara sesuatu yang menyinggung mereka?

"Chen-ssi? Xiumin-ssi? Kenapa—"

"Huaaaa! Baekhyun-ssi! Kau ternyata memang jelmaan dari malaikat!" Xiumin mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan dan menatap Baekhyun, "Kau bahkan tidak marah pada kami!"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Haruskah dia marah? Tapi mengapa? Karena menurutnya Chen dan Xiumin tidak melakukan hal yang salah sama sekali.

"Baekhyun-ssi!" namja manis bersurai coklat itu terkejut ketika Chen menggengam tangannya secara tiba-tiba, "Mulai sekarang, kami berjanji akan terus mengabdikan diri kami untukmu sepenuhnya! Kami akan menjadi pelindungmu, tamengmu, bahkan target pelampiasanmu sekalipun, apapun yang kau minta, akan kami lakukan!"

"Emmmm….te-terima kasih. Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu. Tapi… kalau boleh…" Baekhyun tersenyum malu, "…maukah kalian jadi temanku?"

"Tentu! Tentu saja Baekhyun-ssi!" ucap Xiumin dan Chen serempak.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum melihat kepolosan Baekhyun. Di balik sikapnya yang pemalu dan pendiam, Baekhyun adalah orang yang sebenarnya sangat ramah dan baik hati. Namun sayang, tidak banyak orang yang mencoba untuk melihat sisi Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Mereka selalu menilai Baekhyun dari aspek yang hanya terlihat oleh mata saja.

Dan jika itu yang dunia ini inginkan, maka Chanyeol akan mengabulkannya. Dia akan membuat Baekhyun berubah, dia akan membuat cahaya Baekhyun tidak kalah terang dengan cahaya Luhan. Dia bersumpah akan membuat orang-orang juga melirik cahaya Baekhyun.

Untuk itulah dia menciptakan klub ini.

"Oke! Cukup dengan perkenalannya!" seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba seraya berdiri dan menghampiri Baekhyun, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Membuat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Sekarang, aku akan menjelaskan tujuan dibentuknya klub ini."

"Oh, kau punya tujuan?" Kris melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. "Kupikir kau hanya iseng saja."

"Hei, semua yang kulakukan itu didasari oleh suatu tujuan. Pikiranku tidak sependek itu." Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya pada Kris, membuat namja tenar itu memutar bola matanya malas.

Chanyeol menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, "Aku membentuk Byun Baekhyun Fans Club ini karena suatu tujuan! Dan tujuan itu adalah… meng-makeover Baekhyun."

Mata Baekhyun membelalak seketika, "Eh?"

"Ah, jangan salah paham manis. Menurutku kau ini sudah sempurna, tapi tidak dimata orang-orang berpikiran dangkal. Karena itu, kami akan meng-makeovermu. Mulai dari kepribadian pemalu dan pendiammu, nilai-nilai pelajaranmu, sampai penampilan. Kami akan membuatmu populer, bahkan lebih populer dari Kris! Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada lagi yang mengejekmu dan mengganggumu!"

Baekhyun hanya membatu di tempat mendengar itu.

Populer?

Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang, kedua tangan dikepalnya begitu kencang untuk menahan gejolak emosi yang dia rasakan saat ini. Perasaan senang, takut, cemas, bahagia, semua itu telah melebur menjadi satu.

Populer, yang berarti diapun akan dilihat oleh orang-orang. Orang-orang akan melihat hasil kerja kerasnya, orang-orang tidak akan lagi melihat dia sebagai bayangan dari kakaknya. Orang-orang akan melihat bahwa dia berada di tingkat level yang sama dengan Luhan. Dan mungkin saja… Baekhyun melirik pada Kris sesaat.

Mungkin… dia juga akan bisa sepadan untuk Kris. Meskipun dia tidak banyak berharap.

Tapi… "Su-sungguh?"

"Hm?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"…Kalian… benar-benar ingin membantuku? Ka-kalian benar-benar bisa melakukannya?"

Namun Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Dia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menautkan jari-jemari mereka. Dan lagi-lagi, wajah Baekhyun memerah oleh perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku Baekkie?"

"E-eh? B-bu-bukan begitu!"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepala agar wajahnya dan wajah Baekhyun saling berhadapan. Dia menatap namja dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang begitu tulus. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas, berusaha untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun betapa seriusnya dia.

"Tenang saja Baekkie. Kami akan membuatkan dunia dimana kau bisa tinggal didalamnya. Dimana kau tidak perlu lagi merasa khawatir akan tersakiti. Akan kami buat dunia dimana semua orang mengagumi betapa indahnya cahayamu itu." Ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol tanpa ragu dan tanpa malu. Tangan sebelahnya dia ulurkan untuk membelai pipi Baekhyun yang lembut. "Kami akan menjadikanmu bintang paling bercahaya diantara milyaran bintang yang lain. Percayalah."

Chanyeol tersenyum padanya. Senyuman itu begitu tulus, begitu hangat, begitu memikat. Dan Baekhyun hanya mampu terdiam, membiarkan dirinya terlarut kedalam bola mata Chanyeol, senyum Chanyeol, dan janji-janji manis Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, kemudian membukanya kembali, beriringan dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya. Ditatapnya satu persatu namja-namja yang berada disekitarnya, "Terima kasih…"

Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun kembali, mendekap tubuh ramping itu dengan erat kesisinya. "Apapun untukmu manis."

Dan entah mengapa, untuk kali ini, Baekhyun membiarkan tangan Chanyeol tetap merangkulnya.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat siang telah berbunyi, menandakan berakhirnya jam pelajaran. Jang Sonsaengnim mengucapkan salam sebelum melangkah keluar dari kelas dan Baekhyun tengah berdiri dari kursinya, sebuah kotak bekal dipegang oleh tangan kanannya ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol menoleh padanya, "Ah! Baekkie, mau kemana?"

"…makan siang."

"Oh, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar. Tadi aku sudah—" ucapan Chanyeol terputus ketika beberapa murid perempuan berteriak. Keduanya menoleh pada arah sumber suara, dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika dia menangkap sosok Kris berdiri didepan kelasnya.

"Hoi Kris!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangan pada sepupunya yang mengucapkan kata permisi saat dia berusaha menyeruak dari siswi-siswi yang mengerubunginya. Seketika seleruh perhatian sekarang tertuju pada namja populer itu, termasuk pula Luhan.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Kris pada namja yang tak kalah tinggi darinya.

"Ayo kita makan siang bersama!"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak mau."

"Eh?! Kenapa?! Ini kan juga sebagai pengalaman pertama kita makan bersama sebagai anggota Byun Baekhyun's Fans Club!" protes Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau. Makan denganmu berisik. Aku butuh ketenangan."

"Ah~ ayolah~ Aku juga sudah mengajak Chen dan Xiumin untuk bertemu di kantin!" bujuk Chanyeol seraya merangkul pinggang Baekhyun, membuat namja mungil itu kembali bersemu merah. Karena saat ini posisi mereka dapat terbilang… cukup intim. Chanyeol yang sedang duduk memeluk pinggang Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri, apalagi kepala Chanyeol disandarkan pada perut Baekhyun.

Kris menatap sepupunya tajam. "Hei, lepaskan dia."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum, "Kenapa? Cemburu?" godanya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Kris segera menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan cepat dan menjauhkannya dari Chanyeol. "Mau makan kan? Ayo cepat ke kantin." Ucapnya seraya menarik Baekhyun pergi. Dan Baekhyun? dia yakin bahwa jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak saat Kris memegang tangannya.

"Hoi tiang pirang! Jangan seenaknya menggandeng tangan Baekkieku!" Chanyeol mengikuti mereka dari belakang, merasa cemburu karena sepupunya tengah menggandeng tangan pujaan hatinya.

Perlu waktu sesaat bagi Luhan untuk menyatukan pikirannya kembali. Sungguh, tidak penah sekalipun dia menyangka Kris, sang pangeran sekolah yang terkenal dingin itu berteman dengan Baekhyun. Dan apa kata Chanyeol tadi? Byun Baekhyun Fans Club? Menurut pendengarannya, itu artinya kedua namja tampan itu juga termasuk anggota Byun Baekhyun Fans Club.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Mengapa? Mengapa mau repot-repot bersama dengan adiknya? Sedangkan setiap kali Luhan selalu mengajak Kris berkencan atau makan bersama, namja itu selalu menolak tawarannya. Selain itu Chanyeol juga menolak tawarannya. Ditambah pula dengan sikap Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat menempel dengan Baekhyun.

Kenapa?

Pertanyaan itu terus menerus berputar dikepalanya, hingga dia tidak menyadari Sehun yang kini tengah memanggil namanya. Hanya ketika Sehun memukul pundaknyalah dia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hei, kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak… tidak apa-apa." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum menepuk pundak Sehun. "Ayo kita makan."

Sehun terdiam sesaat, wajahnya yang datar itu tidak dapat diartikan dan Luhan hanya mengerenyitkan alisnya ketika Sehun hanya terdiam menatapinya. "Yah, kenapa sekarang malah kau yang melamun?"

"Aku tidak melamun. Ayo makan." Sehun berdiri dari bangkunya.

Luhan hanya menatap temannya bingung sebelum bangkit dan mengikuti Sehun ke kantin.

.

.

.

Semenjak Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Chen, dan Xiumin makan bersama di kantin, rumor mengenai Baekhyun yang memiliki fans club secara resmi telah tersebar luas di sekolah. Tapi yang membuat hal itu gempar adalah kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol—yang kini terkenal sebagai si Charming Happy Virus—dan Kris—yang dijuluki Ice Prince—ternyata merupakan anggota dari klub itu.

Terlebih lagi saat mereka makan di kantin, ternyata Chen dan Xiumin membawa bendera fans klubnya. Hal itu membuat mereka semakin menjadi pusat perhatian saat di kantin, tapi jujur saja, Baekhyun merasa sangat malu kalau sampai berlebihan seperti itu.

"Wah Baekkie, kau jadi pusat perhatian~ Lihat, hampir semua orang tidak berhenti menatapmu~" goda Chanyeol sambil mencubiti pipi Baekhyun.

Kris menendang kaki Chanyeol, membuat namja tersebut mengerang kesakitan. "Kau ini kenapa sih?! Suka sekali menganiayaku!" Saat kata itu terucap, Chanyeol menatap sepupunya dengan kesal.

"Salahmu sendiri," jawab Kris, kemudian menambahkan, "Jangan mengganggunya saat sedang makan."

Chanyeol mencibir, "Cih, bilang saja kau cemburu." Katanya. Mendengar itu, mata Baekhyun membulat seketika dan Kris semakin menatap sepupunya tajam.

"Kau mau matamu kutusuk dengan garpu ya?"

"Sepupu macam apa kau?! Mana ada sepupu yang mau menusuk mata sepupunya sendiri."

"Kalau punya sepupu sepertimu pasti ada."

Sementara kedua namja itu tengah bertengkar, Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memerhatikan keduanya hanya tersenyum. Chanyeol dan Kris selalu saja begitu, meski baru bertemu Chanyeol kemarin, Baekhyun merasa sangat nyaman dengannya. Bagaimana tidak? Keberadaan Chanyeol itu begitu hangat, meskipun kadang dia suka sekali bermanja padanya.

Selain itu, saat ada Chanyeol, Kris terlihat lebih terbuka. Sebelumnya, Baekhyun hanya mengenal sisi Kris yang pendiam dan dingin saja karena tidak pernah sekalipun dia melihat Kris bersosialisasi seperti ini. Sama halnya seperti Baekhyun, sebelum kedatangan Chanyeol, mereka suka sekali menghabiskan waktu sendiri.

Tapi kali ini Baekhyun dapat melihat sisi baru seorang Kris Wu, dan dia sangat senang akan hal itu.

Baekhyun kemudian menoleh pada Chen dan Xiumin, hendak bertanya sekarang sudah pukul berapa. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati keduanya kini tengah menatapnya. Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya terdiam dan menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman di wajah mereka.

Namja bersurai coklat itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa… ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Ah, tidak. Kami hanya berpikir betapa manisnya Baekhyun-ssi." Chen menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan lugu dan dia semakin tersenyum lebar saat wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah.

"Baekhyun-ssi, boleh kami bertanya sesuatu?" Xiumin menyondongkan badannya agar dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan lebih jelas.

"Ah, tentu saja."

"Apakah benar Baekhyun-ssi—"

"Baekhyun." pertanyaan itu terputus ketika seseorang memanggil nama Baekhyun. Kelima namja itu menoleh pada Sulli yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan kedua tangan melipat di depan dada. "Dong Sonsaengnim memintamu dan aku untuk menemuinya."

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Tadinya dia berpikir alasan dia dipanggil pasti karena nilai Fisikanya jelek lagi. Tapi kenapa harus menyuruh Sulli pula? Apa mungkin Sulli juga sering mendapat nilai yang jelek. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena sejauh yang dia tahu, dialah satu-satunya murid yang selalu mendapat nilai terburuk di pelajaran Dong Songsaengnim karena hanya dialah yang selalu ditegur mengenai masalah nilai. "A-ada perlu apa memangnya?"

Sulli mengangkat bahu. "Mana kutahu, dia hanya menyuruh seperti itu."

"Oh… begitu. Arasseo…" Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya.

"Mau kutemani?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba memegang tangan Baekhyun.

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah… aku akan kembali nanti."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala dan melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun. "Jangan lama-lama ya manis. Aku tidak tahan harus berpisah denganmu."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil saat dia membalas lambaian Chanyeol, namun terlihat jelas semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya meskipun dia sudah melangkah pergi menjauhi bersama dengan Sulli menuntun jalan.

Namja tinggi itu mengulas senyum di wajahnya. Dia membalikkan badan dan seketika senyuman itu menghilang dari wajahnya ketika mendapati Kris menatapnya. "Kenapa?"

Kris menggelengkan kepala, "Dasar raja gombal."

"Hehehe."

Chen dan Xiumin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah sang Ketua dan Wakil Ketua.

.

.

.

"Dong Sonsaengnim menunggu di mana Sulli-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap punggung Sulli lekat-lekat. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Sulli membawanya ke arah aula olahraga. Kebingungannya semakin bertambah ketika Sulli menuntunnya ke gudang penyimpanan peralatan olahraga.

"Sonsaengnim ada di dalam. Masuklah." Sulli menunjuk pada pintu gudang. Baekhyun hanya terdiam, ragu untuk memasuki gudang itu karena jujur saja, gudang itu sangat gelap dan Baekhyun tidak suka gelap.

Ah… bukan tidak suka. Lebih tepatnya karena dia takut gelap.

Dengan takut-takut, jari jemarinya melingkar pada gagang pintu sebelum dia menariknya pelan. "Sonsaengnim?" panggilnya, namun tak ada jawabannya. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk melangkah sedikit lebih dalam. "Dong Sonsae—"

Ucapannya terputus saat dia merasa tubuhnya didorong masuk dengan keras sehingga dia tersungkur ke tanah. Diikuti dengan suara pintu yang tertutup dan penglihatannya yang menghitam.

Secepat kilat dia bangkit dari tanah dan berlari ke arah pintu gudang. "Su-Sulli-ssi! T-t-tolong! Sulli-ssi! Tolong aku! Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka!" tangannya tiada henti-heninya memukul pintu tersebut, dia terus berteriak meminta tolong. Namun tak ada satupun yang membalas teriakannya.

Kedua matanya membelalak, mencoba untuk menangkap segelincir cahaya dalam kegelapan yang menyelimutinya. Nafasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang.

"Ti-tidak… tolong…. Aku takut…" suaranya bergetar saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Perlahan-lahan, tubuhnya merosot ke tanah.

"Tolong… siapa saja… aku takut…" namja itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, seolah-olah berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya dari kegelapan ini. "Tolong…"

**Flashback**

_Seorang anak kecil berumur 4 tahun dengan poni menutupi dahi tengah menangis dalam kegelapan. Sebuah selimut menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tangan kecilnya hanya mampu mencengkram selimut itu kuat-kuat. "Takut…takut gelap…" isaknya._

_Dia nyaris berteriak saat pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka, namun teriakan itu lenyap di tenggorokannya saat telinganya menangkap suara yang sangat dia kenali. "Baekhyun-ah?"_

"_Luhan-hyung!" seru Baekhyun._

"_Aish… kau ini… kenapa menangis eoh?" tanya Luhan yang berjalan menuju kasur Baekhyun dengan pelan-pelan dalam kegelapan._

"_Ta-takut gelap hyung…" Baekhyun mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya._

"_Nanti juga nyala lagi kok… kan cuman mati lampu saja."_

"_Tetap saja takut!" Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan selimut itu di sekitarnya dan kembali terisak-isak._

_Anak bernama Luhan itu menghela nafas. Kemudian tubuh kecilnya memanjat kasur yang ada di depan."Ya sudah… biar hyung temani. Jangan menangis lagi, arra?"_

_Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan melupakan bahwa hyungnya tidak akan bisa melihatnya karena gelap. Dia mengulurkan tangan kecilnya untuk memeluk tubuh Luhan._

"_Hei, sudah jangan menangis. Kamu kan laki-laki! Kata appa laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng!" kata Luhan menasehati adiknya, namun tangannya memeluk kembali Baekyun._

"_Ma…maaf…" isak Baekhyun sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di pelukan hyungnya._

"_Sudah…jangan menangis…" kali ini layaknya seorang orang tua, Luhan membelai surai adiknya dengan lembut._

"_Hyung ada disini."_

**Flashback end**

Baekhyun menggigit bibir, mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya. Dia mulai membenamkan wajahnya ke lutut dan tangannya memeluk erat kedua kakinya sementara bahu mulai bergetar. Pada akhirnya sebuah titik air mata berhasil lolos dan membasahi pipinya, sebelum sebuah air mata itu diikuti oleh butiran-butiran cairan kristal yang lain.

"Hyung…Luhan-hyung…"

Detik ini, ketika dia memejamkan mata dan mencoba mengingat, dia dapat melihat senyuman Luhan, dia dapat merasakan saat Luhan dulu selalu memeluknya ketika lampu mati, membelai surainya lembut dan mencoba menenangkannya.

Baekhyun merindukan semua itu… dia merindukan sosok hyungnya yang seperti itu.

"Luhan-hyung…" Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kakinya, "Luhan-hyung… aku takut…"

Baekhyun tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia terdiam di sini. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa jam lamanya waktu berlalu semenjak dia membenamkan diri di tekukan lututnya. Mungkin sudah cukup lama—dia tidak begitu peduli. Dia hanya ingin seseorang menyelamatkannya dari kegelapan ini. Dia ingin Luhan menyelamatkannya…

Dia lelah terus menangis, oleh karena itulah dia memejamkan matanya. Tidak pernah berhenti berharap seseorang akan menyelamatkannya.

Kemudian, saat itulah dia menangkap suara seseorang yang berasalkan dari luar pintu.

Baekhyun tersentak, mulutnya secara otomatis berucap. "Lu-Luhan-hyung?"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, dan cahaya menyeruak masuk menyinari kegelapan. Baekhyun terpaku melihat sosok tersebut.

Tidak, bukan Luhan yang terus dia harapkanlah yang menyelamatkannya.

Dihadapannya, berdiri dengan sebuah telepon genggam menempel pada kupingnya dengan kedua mata yang terlihat begitu khawatir—adalah Chanyeol.

"Baekkie! Kau kemana saja?! Hei, Kris. Aku sudah menemukannya. Kalian cepatlah datang ke—whoa!" telepon genggam itu terjatuh dari tangannya ketika Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat secara tiba-tiba.

"Hei, Baekkie kau baik-baik sa—" dia berhenti berbicara ketika merasakan tubuh mungil ini bergetar dan Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa Baekhyun tidak baik-baik saja.

"Hei…" bisiknya lembut pada Baekhyun seraya melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh yang ada di depannya. "Kenapa menangis manis?"

Chanyeol bisa merasakan baju depannya basah karena air mata Baekhyun. Rasa panas tiba-tiba mengisi rongga dadanya. Meskipun bukan dia yang menangis, melihat Baekhyun seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya sakit. "Hei…Baekkie? Kamu baik-baik saja…?"

Dirasakannya Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang kemudian menggelengkan kepala, meski terlihat begitu lemas. "Aku…Aku takut gelap. Tidak suka….Aku mau…hyung. Kangen Luhan-hyung…Mau Luhan-hyung." Kata-kata itu seolah sulit sekali diucapkan oleh Baekhyun.

Mendengar hal itu, kebingungan menyusup di tengah kecemasannya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. "Baekkie…aku…" apa yang harus dia katakan? Haruskah dia memanggil Luhan ke sini?

"Jangan takut, manis…" Chanyeol mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun, sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala namja pendek itu. Berusaha keras untuk membuatnya tenang. "Aku ada disini…"

_Maafkan aku tidak bisa membawa Luhan kesini. Tapi…_

"Aku ada disini…" bisiknya lagi pada Baekhyun. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu…"

Dia terus mendekap tubuh kecil itu lekat-lekat. Membenamkan wajahnya pada surai coklat yang beraroma manis, lalu mengabaikan suara Kris yang samar-samar terdengar dari telepon genggam yang sudah lama tergeletak di tanah.

-TBC-

Aish… kepanjangan ya? Jelek ya? Ngebosenin ya? Maaf ya maklumim Hika ya… karena Hika juga sedang belajar untuk menjadi penulis yang baik. Hika menghargai semua komen dan saran kalian kok ^_^


	4. Chapter 3

**DAZZLING SHADOW **

Author: Kusanagi Hikari

Pairing: Baekyeol

Summary: Baekhyun dan Luhan, sepasang adik-kakak yang sangat bertolak belakang. Dimana tiap harinya Luhan selalu menerima pujian dan kasih sayang, Baekhyun selalu menerima cacian dan makian dari orang-orang, termasuk keluarganya sendiri. Sampai pada suatu saat Park Chanyeol, seorang murid pindahan datang ke sekolah mereka dan jatuh cinta kepada Baekhyun.

WARNING: Yaoi, OOC, typo dimana, bahasa ancur, dll

Sekali lagi, Hika sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah dengan baik hati RCL ^^ Semua komen kalian membuat Hika sangat bermotivasi untuk terus menulis ^^

* * *

~~CHAPTER 3~~

Hatinya sakit. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Seolah-olah merasakan sebuah tali melingkar di lehernya dan menjerat saluran pernapasannya.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepala, menatap namja yang berada di dekapannya lekat-lekat. Kedua bola matanya tidak berhenti menelusuri wajah Baekhyun yang kini telah tertidur lelap setelah terkena serangan panik tadi. Sosok Baekhyun yang seperti ini… benar-benar menyerupai sosok malaikat baginya. Begitu indah, begitu cantik… namun terlihat begitu rapuh.

Dia menghela nafas dan menyandarkan kepala pada pohon yang disandarinya seraya mengeratkan dekapannya pada Baekhyun.

Melihat wajah Baekhyun yang begitu diselimuti oleh ketakutan seperti tadi… membuat dadanya sakit. Dia tidak suka melihat itu…

Dia tidak mau melihat itu lagi.

Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun. _Tuhan… mengapa ada yang berniat melukai makhluk ciptaan-Mu yang indah ini?_

"Ketua!"

Seruan itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh pada sumber suara dan menangkap sosok Chen dan Xiumin beserta sepupunya berlari menghampirinya.

Sebuah kerutan muncul di dahi Kris melihat sosok Baekhyun, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun-ssi? Apa Baekhyun-ssi terluka?" kali ini Xiumin menyerukan suara, sedangkan Chen tak henti-hentinya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh khawatir.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak, dia tidak terluka… hanya saja, memang terjadi sesuatu."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kris meminta penjelasan.

"Tadi, aku menemukannya terkunci, atau mungkin dikunci, didalam gudang peralatan olahraga." Perkataan Chanyeol membuat Xiumin dan Chen membelalakkan mata mereka, sementara kerutan di dahi Kris terlihat semakin dalam.

"Mwo?! Siapa yang berani melakukannya?!" kesal Chen.

Namja tertinggi di antara mereka melipat tangan di depan dada, "kemungkinan besar Sulli yang melakukannya… karena dia adalah orang terakhir yang bersama Baekhyun." katanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, menandakan bahwa dia menyetujui pemikiran sepupunya. "Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi kita tidak memiliki bukti…" namja itu mengela nafas. "Kalian tahu, aku sangat terkejut saat menemukannya dalam keadaan menangis…"

Saat ini, kedua bola mata Chen dan Xiumin terlihat seolah akan keluar, "Eh? Menangis?!"

"Sssh!" Chanyeol mendiamkan kedua namja yang dengan segera menutup mulut mereka saat Baekhyun tengah mengeluh pelan dalam tidurnya. "Jangan membuatnya bangun…" namja pirang berambut ikal itu terus mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"M-maaf ketua…" ucap kedua namja itu bersamaan.

"Mengapa dia menangis?" Kris berjongkok di depan Chanyeol, seketika matanya melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang kembali tertidur pulas.

"Aku rasa Baekhyun phobia gelap. Dia terus menangis sambil mengatakan kalau dia takut gelap…" jelas Chanyeol, tidak menggubris tindakan Xiumin yang memukul kepala Chen ketika dia hendak menuliskan info baru di buku catatan personal miliknya mengenai Baekhyun phobia gelap.

"Tapi kau tau apa yang paling membuatku terkejut?" lanjut Chanyeol, "Saat dia menangis, dia terus menyebut nama Luhan, dia mengatakan bahwa dia merindukan Luhan dan dia menginginkan Luhan…"

"Luhan?" tanya Kris sedikit tidak percaya, "Dia mau Luhan? Kakak kandungnya yang bahkan tidak peduli padanya itu? Kau yakin tidak salah dengar?"

"Aku serius Kris. Kau pikir aku tuli?"

"Bisa jadi… otakmu saja tidak beres."

"Aish! Namja sialan!" Chanyeol mengumpat kesal. Dan suara bentakannya membuat Baekhyun kembali mengeluh dalam tidurnya sebelum kedua matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka. Kris menatap tajam Chanyeol yang menyunggingkan senyum bersalah, kemudian dia menoleh kepada Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku manis, aku membuatmu terbangun ya?"

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat, kemudian mengedipkan mata. Sekali. Dua kali. Sampai pada akhirnya dia membelalakkan mata dan melompat menjauh dari Chanyeol dengan muka yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

_Ya Tuhan! Aku tertidur di pelukannya?! Agh! Aduuh… memalukan sekali!_ Baekhyun terus mengumpat dirinya dalam hati dengan dada berdebar.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum gemas melihat Baekhyun yang malu-malu seperti itu. Manis, pikirnya.

Baekhyun memutar badannya agar berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dan membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali. "Ma-ma-maafkan aku! Aku seenaknya tertidur! Maafkan aku!"

Namja tinggi itu terkekeh dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Tidak masalah, yang penting Baekkie baik-baik saja."

"Baekhyun-ssi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Xiumin cemas. "Ketua menjelaskan bahwa kau terguncang karena phobiamu terhadap gelap."

Baekhyun tersenyum pelan, "Ne, tidak apa-apa. Hanya sekedar ketakutan biasa saja."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol cemas, "kami bisa membawamu ke UKS dan menemanimu disana."

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata. "Eh? Aduh… tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin kalian membolos pelajaran hanya karena aku. Lagipula, kau ini kan murid baru Chanyeol, kalau kau membolos bisa-bisa orang berpikiran jelek tentangmu."

"Cih. Aku tidak peduli dengan omongan orang-orang. Aku hanya mementingkan dirimu, itu saja."

"Kami juga tidak masalah membolos pelajaran! Lagipula, aku dan Xiumin sama-sama tidak menyukai pelajaran Kim Sonsaengnim!" seru Chen.

"Aku sih, sudah sering membolos." Kata Kris.

"Aku mohon, jangan begitu." Pinta Baekhyun, "aku benar-benar tidak enak hati kalau kalian sampai membolos… lagipula aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Melihat ekpresi Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu memelas membuat Chanyeol tidak tega. Tentu saja dia mengkhawatirkan kondisi Baekhyun, namun dia benar-benar tidak kuat apabila Baekhyun sudah menatapnya seperti itu. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, kita kembali ke kelas ne?"

Chen dan Xiumin terlihat kecewa seketika karena rencana membolos pelajaran Kim Sonsaengnim dibatalkan. Kris menoleh Baekhyun, "Berjanjilah kau akan bilang pada Chanyeol apabila kau tidak enak badan."

Baekhyun sedikit tertegun, "I-iya Kris-ssi."

Apakah mungkin Kris mengkhawatirkannya?

.

.

.

Brak.

"Yah! Kenapa kalian baru datang?!" terikan Choi Sonsaengnim memenuhi ruangan kelas ketika mendapati kedua muridnya berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Maafkan kami Sonsaengnim. Tadi Baekhyun sempat sakit, jadi saya harus menemaninya di UKS." Jelas Chanyeol sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya beserta dengan Baekhyun.

Choi Sonsaengnim mendecak kesal. "Ya sudah, duduklah." Dia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk kembali pada kursinya sebelum menoleh pada Baekhyun, "Kau tidak boleh duduk. Berdirilah di luar kelas."

Semua murid dikelas terkekeh mendengarnya dan Baekhyun sedikit tersentak, sementara Chanyeol mengerenyitkan keningnya. "Mengapa Baekhyun tidak boleh duduk Sonsaengnim?"

Choi Sonsaengnim menoleh kepada Chanyeol, "Aku hanya menginzinkanmu duduk karena kau adalah murid baru disini. Semua murid yang terlambat dikelasku harus berdiri di luar kelas sampai pelajaranku selesai."

"Tapi Sonsaengnim… Baekhyun sedang tidak enak badan." Protes Chanyeol, dan melihat hal itu, ada perasaan senang dan khawatir bersatu di dalam hatinya. Senang karena Chanyeol begitu perhatian kepadanya, dan khawatir karena dia tidak ingin Chanyeol ikut dimarahi oleh Choi Sonsaengnim karena dirinya.

Baekhyun menepuk lengan Chanyeol dan berbisik, "Sudah Chanyeol, tidak apa-apa…" namun namja itu tidak memperdulikan perkataannya dan dia hanya dapat mendesah. Di ujung penglihatannya, dia dapat melihat Luhan dan entah apa yang merasukinya, dia menoleh agar dapat melihat wajah kakaknya lebih jelas.

Mata mereka saling berpautan. Luhan menatapnya tajam, membuat hatinya bergemuruh oleh rasa sakit. Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya, namun entah mengapa saat ini dia sulit sekali melakukannya. Seolah-olah dia tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu di bola mata kecoklatan milik Luhan.

Saat menatap Luhan lekat-lekat seperti ini, Baekhyun benar-benar mengerti mengapa orang-orang jauh lebih menyukai Luhan dibandingkan dirinya. Kecantikan kakaknya terlihat sangat jelas, bahkan anak kecilpun pasti mengenal keindahannya. Rambut coklat kemerahannya yang tertata rapi, kulitnya yang putih, dan wajahnya yang manis itu… wajar saja jika semua orang terpikat padanya.

Dia dan Luhan… memang sangat berbanding terbalik. Dia tidak akan mungkin bisa selevel dengan Luhan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Baekhyun terlambat, dan dia harus menerima konsekuensi atas kesalahannya. Aku tidak peduli dia sakit atau tidak." Kata-kata Choi Sonsaengnim menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya dan dia menoleh pada Chanyeol dan Choi Sonsaengnim, memutus kontak pandangan antara dirinya dan Luhan.

Chanyeol terdiam, menatap guru dihadapannya dengan tatapan tajam sebelum dia meraih tangan Baekhyun. "Kalau Sonsaengnim akan menghukum Baekhyun, saya juga akan menjalankan hukuman itu bersama dengan Baekhyun. Lagipula kami berdua sama-sama terlambat. Tidak masalah kan?"

Choi Sonsaengnim terlihat terkejut mendengar hal itu sedangkan seisi ruangan kelas bergema oleh bisikan-bisikan para murid. Dan Baekhyun? Matanya membelalak begitu lebar mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Ch, terserah kau saja." Guru itu mendecak kesal.

Chanyeol membungkukkan kepala untuk terakhir kali sebelum menyeret Baekhyun keluar dari kelas. "C-Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memanggil nama namja itu, namun Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan menutup pintu kelas sebelum kembali menyeret Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol! Mau kemana?!" protesnya, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol. Namun namja itu menggenggamnya begitu erat. "Cha—"

Grep.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saat Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

"Chan—"

"Aku tidak suka…"

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin sekali menghajar wajah guru itu." Bisik Chanyeol lagi, membenamkan wajahnya dileher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat sebelum dia menyentuh lengan Chanyeol. "Jangan begitu Chanyeol… Lagipula memang aku yang salah karena terlambat saat pelajarannya."

Chanyeol memundurkan tubuhnya agar dapat memandang wajah Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Tapi aku sudah menjelaskan padanya bahwa kau sakit. Tapi dia tetap saja tidak peduli. Bukankah itu menandakan bahwa dia memang guru brengsek?"

"Chanyeol! Jangan membicarakan Sonsaengnim seperti itu!" protes Baekhyun. "Lagipula, Chanyeol juga berbohong pada Sonsaengnim kan? Aku tidak sakit, tapi mengapa kau mengatakan bahwa aku sedang sakit?"

Wajah Chanyeol sangat terkejut, benar-benar kaget karena Baekhyun tengah memarahinya. Otaknya secara otomatis memerintahkannya untuk mengucapkan kata maaf untuk menghilangkan kerutan di kening Baekhyun. Tapi untuk apa dia harus meminta maaf demi guru sialan seperti itu.

Akhirnya Chanyeol melanjutkan perdebatan mereka, "Tapi pada kenyataan kau memang sakit kan."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah kukatakan aku baik-baik saja. Itu hanya sekedar phobia saja Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak membicarakan soal phobiamu Baekkie." Chanyeol menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada kemudian melanjutkan, "Bukankah hatimu sakit?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening kebingungan, "Maksud Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Namja itu mengulurkan tangan dan membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun dengan punggung tangannya. "Kau sakitkan ketika Sulli menguncimu? Kau sakitkan saat anak-anak menertawaimu di kelas barusan? Siapapun pasti akan merasa sakit ketika direndahkan oleh orang-orang. Terutama oleh kakak kandungnya sendiri."

Namja pendek itu membatu seketika mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Perkataan yang tepat menusuk hatinya. Bukan, bukan karena Chanyeol telah mengatakan hal yang buruk kepadanya. Tapi karena Baekhyun menyadari persis bahwa perkataan Chanyeol itu benar. Dan dia sedikit takut karena saat ini Chanyeol bisa memahami isi hatinya.

"Aku… sudah terbiasa." Balas Baekhyun pelan.

"Terbiasa, mungkin secara fisik. Tapi tidak disini," Chanyeol mengambil satu langkah mendekati Baekhyun dan menunjuk dadanya, "perasaan manusia itu lemah Baekkie."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak masalah. Lagipula sudah sepantasnya—"

"Hentikan." Dengan cepat Chanyeol memotong ucapannya dan menarik Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. "Hentikan menjelekkan dirimu sendiri Baekkie. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya."

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Chanyeol, menikmati setiap kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh namja tinggi itu. Entah mengapa dia merasa sangat lelah. Otaknyapun kacau. Dia ingin segera pulang dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk yang selalu setia menjadi tempat sandaran hatinya.

Dia lelah dengan semua ini.

.

.

.

Rasanya seperti baru saja dia mengenal Baekhyun, Kris, Chen dan Xiumin. Namun, jika sekarang ada seseorang bertanya siapakah orang yang berarti bagi Chanyeol, namja itu tidak akan ragu-ragu memasukkan nama keempat orang itu kedalam list-nya. Saat ini mereka berada di dalam kelas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sudah kosong, dan lihatlah, namja pirang berambut ikal itu bercanda dengan Chen dan Xiumin dan sebuah cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya. Seolah-olah mereka adalah teman lama.

Namun Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh. Oke, pada umumnya Kris memang orang yang pendiam. Meskipun Chanyeol akan melontarkan candaan yang membuat Chen dan Xiumin terbahak-bahak, Kris pasti hanya akan memutar bola matanya malas.

Baekhyun, meskipun dia termasuk orang yang pendiam dan pemalu, setidaknya dia akan tertawa kecil mendengar lawakannya. Tapi lihatlah namja mungil itu sekarang. Dia hanya duduk terdiam dengan pandangan kosong dan ekspresi yang begitu datar. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang biasanya. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol cemas.

" Baekkie?" Chanyeol berlutut di depan Baekhyun, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Namja tersebut mengedipkan matanya. "Ah… ne, aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mengulaskan sebuah senyuman, namun Chanyeol tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak ingin dibicarakan olehnya.

"Yah, Park Chanyeol." Sahut Kris, membuat Chanyeol menoleh kepadanya, "Sampai kapan kau mau terus bercanda? Kau bilang kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Oh iya, aku sampai lupa." Chanyeol berdiri seketika sebelum menghadapi teman-temannya. "Aku ingin membahas tentang misi pertama kita. Yaitu meng-makeover penampilan Baekhyun."

Chen dan Xiumin bersorak dengan semangatnya. "Ketua! Bolehkah aku yang melakukan perawatan kulitnya agar kulit Baekhyun-ssi terlihat lebih putih dan mulus?" tanya Chen sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku akan mengurus make-upnya!" seru Xiumin.

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya melihat keantusiasan mereka berdua. "Er… boleh saja. Tapi yang saat ini ingin kubahas adalah meng-makeover yang sederhana-sederhana saja."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan mengganti model rambutnya?" ucap Kris menyarankan yang saat ini tengah bersandar pada dinding sambil menyilangkan kedua lengan didepan dada. "Bukannya aku mengatakan rambut jamur Baekhyun itu aneh. Hanya saja di zaman sekarang model rambut sudah sangat bermacam-macam. Mungkin kita bisa memilih model rambut yang lebih cocok untuknya."

Chanyeol menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang lebar. "Wah! Ide bagus Kris! Kau memang Wakil Ketua yang baik!" ucapnya mengacungkan jempol. "Lalu, kira-kira model rambut seperti apa yang cocok untuk Baekkie kita?"

"Bagaimana kalau model rambut seperti Super Junior Ryewook?" usul Xiumin.

"Jangan! Terlalu panjang untuk Baekhyun-ssi!" protes Chen.

Chanyeol menopang dagu dengan tangannya, terlihat berpikir keras. "Ah! Bagaimana kalau—"

"…Hentikan."

Suara itu membuat Chanyeol berhenti berbicara dan menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Eh?"

Kepala Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terus menunduk secara perlahan terangkat dan kedua matanya berpautan dengan Chanyeol. "Kita hentikan saja semua ini…"

Chanyeol membatu seketika. Dia tidak tahu arah pembicaraan Baekhyun, tetapi dia berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin, meskipun hatinya merasa sangat gelisah dengan tatapan Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menyerah seperti itu. "Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun terdiam, dia merasa takut dan sedikit merasa bersalah jika harus meneruskan omongannya. "M-maksudku… hentikan kegiatan kalian yang berusaha mengubahku ini. Hentikan… klub ini."

Chanyeol, Xiumin, dan Chen membelalakkan mata mereka bersamaan. Kris memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan menatap Baekhyun datar.

Ini… Inilah yang Chanyeol takutkan saat melihat tatapan Baekhyun seperti itu. "K-kenapa Baekkie? Apa kami berbuat salah padamu?Apa ada sesuatu hal yang kami lakukan—"

"Bukan. Ini bukan kesalahan kalian." Dengan cepat Baekhyun memotong pembicaraan Chanyeol sebelum namja itu terus menyalahkan diri yang pada akhirnya hanya akan membuat Baekhyun merasa semakin bersalah. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian repot-repot melakukan sesuatu untukku…"

"Tapi Baekhyun-ssi, kami melakukan ini kan atas kemauan kami sendiri!" ucap Chen.

"Aku tahu itu…" Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Tapi apa gunanya jika kalian bersikeras melakukan sesuatu yang tidak akan ada hasilnya?"

Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya, "T-tapi Baekhyun-ssi kan belum tahu…"

"Kalian semua tahu apa yang terjadi padaku tadi bukan?" satu persatu Baekhyun menatap mereka. "Kalian lihat bagaimana aku diperlakukan? Dan itu terjadi hanya karena telah dibentuknya klub ini. Bagaimana jika semakin kita berusaha, maka semakin besar pula masalah yang akan timbul? Bagaimana jika suatu saat aku akan ditenggelamkan ke kolam renang sekolah?"

"Seberapa keras usahaku… kemanapun aku pergi, semuanya sama saja…" Suaranya sedikit bergetar, seolah ada sesuatu yang naik ke tenggorokannya dan membuatnya sulit berbicara. Ada nada kesakitan dalam suara Baekhyun dan hal itu membuat hati Chanyeol tercabik.

"Kau… kau tidak sungguh-sungguh berpikir seperti itukan Baekkie?" namja pirang berambut ikal itu menelan ludahnya, berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan menyentuh kedua pundaknya yang entah mengapa terasa begitu rapuh. "Aku sudah berjanji padamukan? Aku sudah berjanji akan membuatmu bersinar. Karena itu… kau juga tidak boleh menyerah semudah ini."

Chanyeol menatap bola mata Baekhyun lekat-lekat, dan hatinya tercabik semakin dalam melihat mata indah itu bergelinang air mata. "Aku… tidak mau mencari masalah Chanyeol… Kalau orang-orang semakin membenciku karena aku mencoba untuk berusaha, aku lebih memiliih tetap menjadi bayangan Luhan-hyung saja…"

Brak!

Kris yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam tiba-tiba saja menjadi pusat perhatian saat dia menendang kursi secara kasar hingga tergeletak di lantai. Kedua mata tajamnya menatap Baekhyun dengan marah, dan jujur saja, hatinya terasa begitu sakit.

"Geure, kalau memang itu maumu. Terserah kau saja." Memang Kris tidak mengucapkan kata-kata yang kasar padanya, namun entah mengapa dia merasa sangat terpukul oleh kata-kata itu. Nada bicaranya begitu menyakitkan dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan setiap kekesalan yang tersirat didalamnya.

Tapi bukankah memang itu yang dia inginkan?

"Hoi, Kris! Mau kemana kau?!" Chanyeol berteriak pada Kris yang berjalan menuju pintu. Langkah sepupunya terhenti mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya.

Kemudian, tanpa menoleh dia menjawab. "Klub ini sudah bubar. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tetap terus disini kan?"

Chanyeol mengerenyitkan alisnya, menatap kepergian sepupunya. "Kris…"

Baekhyun menundukan kepala, tidak mampu melihat tatapan Chanyeol, Chen, dan Xiumin yang tersirat dengan kekecewaan dan Xiumin. Dia tahu jelas bahwa dialah alasan mereka seperti ini.

Diulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil tas yang tergeletak di atas meja sebelum dia bangkit dari kursinya. "Maaf, aku pulang duluan…" dia berjalan melewati Chen dan Xiumin, tidak mengadahkan tatapan mereka yang seolah memohon kepada Baekhyun untuk tetap tinggal.

Namun saat dia berjalan melewati Chanyeol, sebuah tangan mencengkram tangannya dengan erat, dan Baekhyun tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui bahwa pemilik tangan itu adalah Chanyeol. Dia telah mengenal bagaimana sentuhan tangan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol… tolong lepas…"

"Baekkie…" suara namja tampan itu terdengar lirih, memberikan sebuah sayatan di permukaan hati Baekhyun.

"Aku… ingin sendiri…"

Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk punggung Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu kesepian. Dia tahu, saat ini pikiran Baekhyun sedang kacau dan dia harus menghargai keinginannya. "Baekkie… lihat aku…"

Namun Baekhyun masih tidak bergeming. Chanyeol menghela nafas pasrah. "Baik… tidak apa kalau Baekkie tidak mau melihatku. Asal kau dengar baik-baik perkataanku…"

"Kau tidak sendirian."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Hatinya bergetar dan berdegup begitu kencang. Dia membuka mulutnya, hendak membalas perkataan Chanyeol. Dia berusaha mengumpulkan perkataan yang berceceran di rongga mulutnya, menyatukannya menjadi satu. Namun entah mengapa tidak satu katapun mampu dia keluarkan.

Chanyeol menatap sendu namja manis yang masih berada dihadapannya. Dengan perlahan dan ragu, dia melepas tautannya pada tangan Baekhyun. Melihat sosok Baekhyun yang langsung pergi meninggalkannya itu bagaikan sebuah tamparan di pipinya dan dia hanya mampu terdiam disitu, menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan nanar.

"Ketua…" Chanyeol menoleh pada Xiumin yang memanggilnya. "Apa Ketua… akan membiarkan Baekhyun-ssi begitu saja?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, namun terlihat jelas bahwa dia juga merasa terluka. "Mau bagaimana lagi…" jawabnya sambil berjalan menuju mejanya dan menyambar tas sekolahnya dan tas sekolah Kris. Namja tinggi itu berdiri menghadap kedua temannya. "Dia sendiri yang memintaku untuk meninggalkannya sendirian…"

Chen mengerenyitkan keningnya, "Tapi Ketua…"

"Tentu saja aku hanya akan membiarkannya sementara, karena dia terlihat membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri saat ini. Tidak mungkin kubiarkan dia sendirian. Dan…" dia menepuk pundak Chen dan Xiumin, "Baekhyunku… bukan orang yang mudah dijatuhkan begitu saja."

Jujur saja, Chanyeolpun juga tidak begitu mengerti Baekhyun. Dia tidak bisa membaca isi hati dan pikiran Baekhyun. Tapi dia tidak ingin membuat Chen dan Xiumin juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan namja manis itu.

"Kalian pulanglah, aku ingin mencari Kris terlebih dahulu." Setelah tersenyum kepada Chen dan Xiumin untuk terakhir kalinya, dia berjalan keluar kelas.

.

.

.

Suara decitan sepatu Kris menggema di aula olahraga setiap kali dia berlari melewati lapangan basket itu, beriringan dengan suara pantulan bola basket yang digiringnya. Dia melompat tinggi, kemudian melakukan dunk, membuat ring basket bergetar hebat atas benturannya. Ketika kedua kakinya menapak dilantai, dia menyeka keringat di keningnya.

"Cih…" umpatnya pelan. Tak jelas kepada siapa.

Dia kesal.

Kris memang tidak mengenal Baekhyun. Bahkan, dia baru mengenal pemuda itu kemarin. Dia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Baekhyun. Tapi meskipun begitu, dia telah mengenal Baekhyun bahkan sebelum bertemu dengannya kemarin—walau hanya sedikit.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal adik dari Byun Luhan? Siapa yang tidak mengenal sosok yang terkenal dengan sebutan 'bayangan Luhan' itu?

Pada awalnya, dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan mengenai omongan-omongan itu. Saat pertama kali dia melihat sosok Baekhyun—yang begitu kecil dan terlihat rapuh—dan hanya mampu menundukkan kepala tiap kali mendengar orang-orang merendahkan dirinya, Kris berpikir bahwa Baekhyun tidak lebih dari seorang murid biasa yang akan selalu tertindas. Layaknya di setiap film yang pernah dia tonton, di mana ada yang kuat, disitu pasti ada yang lemah selalu tertindas.

Namun, semua anggapannya mengenai Baekhyun berubah ketika pada suatu hari dia melihat Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum kepada seorang nenek tua yang telah dia bantu untuk menyebrangi jalan. Senyuman yang menurutnya begitu tulus dan begitu bersinar.

Dan semua anggapan semakin tersapu habis tiap kali dia melihat Baekhyun selalu kembali mengangkat kepalanya meskipun orang-orang tetap merendahkan dirinya. Saat itulah, Kris menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang lebih dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dia tidak hanya sekedar bayangan dari Luhan. Kris bisa melihat itu.

Dimatanya, Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat sabar dan teguh. Selain itu dia juga baik dan polos. Kris tahu, Baekhyun bisa terus bertahan karena sifatnya itu.

Karena itu Kris tidak pernah menyangka ucapan-ucapan yang begitu merendahkan itu akan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Baekhyun melihat dan menilai dirinya sendiri serendah itu.

Dan itu membuatnya kesal.

Tapi mengapa? Apa karena dia kesal karena dipikirannya Baekhyun adalah orang yang kuat? Atau karena ucapan-ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun itu tidak pantas diucapkan? Atau dia kesal karena—

Kris menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata.

Atau dia kesal karena dia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa saat Baekhyun merapuh?

"…Cih…Kenapa aku kesal seperti ini sih?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Kesal kenapa?" suara berat itu membuat Kris menoleh. Dia hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Mau apa kau?" Kris berjalan dan mengambil bola basket yang sedari tadi dia biarkan terdiam di lantai.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian melemparkan tas milik Kris ke lantai. "Kau meninggalkan tasmu."

"Oh."

"Hanya itu? Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih? Aish… dasar namja tak tahu diuntung."

Bola basket yang berada ditangannya kini dilempar menuju ring basket. Namun karena Kris juga melemparnya secara asal, bola basket itu membentur ujung ring dan tidak berhasil masuk.

Kris segera melemparkan tatapan tajam pada sepupunya. "Jangan bercanda denganku Yeol. Aku sedang tidak mood. Pulanglah."

Chanyeol menatap Kris yang kembali mengambil bola basket sebelum memantul-mantulkan bola itu ke lantai. Kemudian dia mengayunkan lengannya agar tas sekolahnya tertopang dibahunya. "Kau mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun?"

"…Tidak." Jawaban itu tidak dilontarkan Kris secara langsung, seolah-olah butuh waktu bagi Kris untuk memikirkan jawabannya. Dan pada saat detik itu juga, Chanyeol tahu bahwa sepupunya berbohong.

Chanyeol menatap Kris, bibir tipisnya sedikit terangkat ke atas. "Kau bisa menipu orang lain, tapi kau tak bisa menipu sepupumu sendiri Kris. Mengapa kau tidak mengaku saja kalau kau memang mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun? Kau bukan satu-satunya yang mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun. Aku, Chen, dan Xiuminpun mengkhawatirkannya."

Kris terdiam, tangannya berhenti memantul-memantulkan bola basket. "Entah mengapa mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu membuatku…" namja itu berhenti berbicara, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat, "…kesal." Lanjutnya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu." Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri sepupunya, merangkulnya dan menaruh dagunya di atas bahu Kris. "…aku pun begitu, hatiku sakit mendengarnya. Begitu merendahkan dirinya sendiri…"

Biasanya, Kris akan selalu mendorong Chanyeol jauh-jauh saat namja ini bergelayutan padanya. Namun untuk kali ini dia membiarkan Chanyeol. Dia tahu sepupunya membutuhkan suatu kontak saat-saat seperti ini. "Lalu? Sekarang mau bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Baekhyun ingin kita berhenti membantunya, lalu bagaimana? Kita ikuti omongannya?"

Namja berambut ikal itu menjauhkan dirinya dari Kris, menatap sepupunya dnegan kerutan di kening. Dia mendengus kesal, kemudian memukul kepala Kris.

"Ugh! Kau gila?! Mau kubunuh eoh?!" geram Kris, tatapan yang tajam itu terlihat begitu siap menikam Chanyeol. Namun namja itu tidak bergeming dan terus menatap Kris dengan kesal.

"Kau yang gila!" Chanyeol membalas tak kalah keras dan mencengkram kerah baju Kris. Namja tertinggi di antara mereka berdua itu terlihat sangat murka, tapi dia memilih untuk diam karena dia tidak mau mencari masalah dengan Chanyeol. Lagipula, Chanyeol hanya akan terlihat sangat marah hanya pada saat dia bersikeras meluruskan hal yang salah. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang temperamental.

"Setelah melihatnya seperti itu, kau benar-benar berpikir kita akan meninggalkannya begitu saja?! Bukankah jelas dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk terus membantunya berdiri?! Selain kita, siapa lagi yang akan membantunya?!" pemuda itu terus membentak. Dia benar-benar kesal. Bukankah Kris yang seharusnya lebih pintar darinya? Mengapa dia berpikiran begitu dangkal?

Kris benar-benar terpaku dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Bukan karena Chanyeol membentaknya, tapi karena semua kata-kata yang dilontarkan namja didepannya ini terasa begitu membuka mata.

Setelah beradu mata, Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya dan mendengus kesal. "Baekhyun… tidak sekuat yang kubayangkan… dan aku tidak akan meninggalkannya sendiri. Tidak sampai aku menyelesaikan janjiku padanya."

Chanyeol selalu berbicara apa adanya, dia selalu jujur pada perasaanya sendiri dan dia sangat peduli dengan orang yang benar-benar dia cintai. Chanyeol selalu tersenyum begitu lebar, begitu besar, dengan kedua mata coklatnya yang bersinar dan api determinasi yang tak pernah padam. Kris sudah tak mampu lagi menghitung berapa kali ucapan Chanyeol berhasil menyihirnya, seolah-olah terdapat bubuk peri terselip di balik setiap kata-katanya. Terlalu banyak, terlalu sering, sehingga yang dapat dia lakukan hanyalah menghela nafas dan mengikuti ucapannya.

Kris menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil, "Kau ini… benar-benar gombal."

Namja pirang berambut ikal itu mengedipkan matanya sebelum dia tertawa renyah. "Hah, sudah kuduga… ini baru sepupuku! Jadi…?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi," Kris mengangkat bahu, berjalan untuk mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak dilantai sebelum berdiri menghadap Chanyeol, "kau sudah menyeretku sejauh ini."

Chanyeol mencibirkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada. "Cih, kau tidak pernah mau jujur. Bilang saja kau juga ingin menolong Baekhyun."

Kris menyeringai kecil kepada Chanyeol. "Kalau aku bilang begitu, nanti kau cemburu."

Chanyeol benar-benar terpaku mendengar balasan Kris yang kini sudah berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Harusnya dia cemburu mendengar Kris berbicara seperti itu, tapi kecemburuannya kali ini tertutupi oleh rasa bangga karena untuk pertama kalinya, dia mendengar Kris berbicara jujur. Chanyeol mengenal jelas bahwa Kris adalah orang yang tertutup dan sulit sekali untuk jujur, terutama dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Dengan sebuah senyuman lebar, dia berlari menghampiri Kris. "Hei! Tunggu!"

.

.

.

Mentari telah melangkah pergi dan membakar langit, menebarkan bara api ke sekujur bumi. Kuas merah mulai menorehkan panasnya, mempersilahkan kehangatan untuk terakhir kalinya bersentuhan dengan dunia, sebelum pada akhirnya tergantikan oleh kebekuan malam yang panjang.

Baekhyun menarik napas dan terus melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa begitu berat menuju jalan pulang. Namja pendek itu sedang mengagumi bagaimana dedaunan di tiap pohon menari-nari saat tertiup angin. Namun pikirannya terombang-ambing, terus mengulang-ngulang kejadian tadi di kepalanya.

Bukankah ini yang dia inginkan? Membuat dirinya menjauh dari mereka karena dia tidak ingin mereka merasa sia-sia untuk bersamanya?

Tapi mengapa hatinya sakit dan terasa hampa?

Dia ingin menghancurkan perasaan menyebalkan ini, ingin membuangnya kesuatu tempat atau bahkan menggali sebuah lubang dan menguburnya dalam-dalam. Tetapi setiap kali perasaan ini muncul dia selalu melihat wajah Chen dan Xiumin yang terlihat begitu berbinar setiap kali berbincang dengannya, dan wajah datar Kris yang baginya selalu terlihat tampan, dan—

Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang selalu tersenyum, yang selalu bersemangat, yang selalu bersama dirinya, yang selalu berusaha untuk mencoba mengerti perasaanya dan mencoba untuk membangkitkannya tiap kali dia terjatuh, yang akan memeluk dirinya dengan hangat saat dia merasa gundah dan takut.

Semua itu akan hilang. Dan Baekhyun hanya merasakan kekosongan, dan juga perasaan ditinggalkan.

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah ketika pandangannya menjadi buram karena air mata yang menggenang di matanya. Mengingat dirinya akan kembali sendirian.

Dengan cepat dia menghapus air mata itu, dia tidak mau terlihat lemah. Untuk apa menangis? Bukankah dia sudah terbiasa sendirian? Bukankah dia sudah terbiasa ditinggalkan?

Baekhyun menarik nafas dan membuangnya pelan-pelan, hal itu dia lakukan beberapa kali demi menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku akan baik-baik saja…" dia mengulang ucapannya sebagai sebuah mantra peyakinan untuk dirinya.

Ketika dia berhenti bergumam, pandangannya jatuh kepada sekumpulan anak-anak di tengah taman. Anak-anak itu tengah mengelilingi dua orang anak yang badannya sedikit lebih pendek dibandingkan mereka, dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika menangkap sosok yang cukup familiar itu. Dia yakin anak itu adalah Kai, namun dia tidak mengenal anak kecil berambut hitam yang berada di samping Kai.

Wajah Kai yang terlihat marah dan ujung bibir anak lelaki berambut hitam yang kini memerah itu meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa anak-anak yang lebih besar dari mereka berdua tidak sedang bermain-main. Tanpa ragu lagi Baekhyun berlari menghampiri mereka. "Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Anak-anak itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka terhadap Baekhyun, mata mereka membelalak ketakutan sebelum mereka berlari, meninggalkan Kai dan anak beambut hitam itu sendirian. Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah Kai mendapati sosok Baekhyun, "Ah! Kakak cantik!" serunya.

Baaekhyun segera berlari menghampri Kai, menagkup wajah anak itu dengan tangannya. "Kai, gwaenchana? Kau terluka?"

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi…" anak itu menoleh pada temannya, "Mereka sempat memukul Tao…"

Kali ini dia menoleh pada anak yang Kai sebut dengan nama Tao tadi. Baekhyun berdiri dan menghampiri Tao, "Tao tidak apa-apa?"

Mata tajam anak itu menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Kakak… siapa?"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut karena anak ini tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah bertanya balik. Kai berdiri di samping Baekhyun dan mewakili dirinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tao. "Ini kakak yang aku ceritakan! Tao ingat kan?!" tanya Kai dengan semangat.

"Ah… kakak cantik yang kamu ceritakan?" tanya Tao sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya! Cantik kan?!"

"Hn, cantik." Meskipun anak kecil yang memujinya, entah mengapa Baekhyun tetap merasa malu dipuji seperti itu.

"Ng… Tao baik-baik saja?" ulangnya lagi, berharap kali ini anak itu menjawabnya.

"Hn. Aku tidak apa-apa." Anak itu mengangguk. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan terus menatap memar yang berada di sudut bibir Tao.

"Apa anak-anak itu sering mengganggu kalian?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Kai, sementar tangan kanannya secara otomatis terulur untuk membelai lembut rambut Tao, membuat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi anak itu.

Mata Kai teralihkan ke Tao sejenak sebelum kembali pada Baekhyun dan mengangguk. "Mereka juga yang kemarin mengambil bolaku dan melemparkannya ke atas pohon."

Namja manis itu menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya. Bahkan anak-anak tak berdosa seperti mereka pun diganggu. Baekhyun tak habis pikir bagaimana kedepannya dunia ini nantinya. "Kenapa kalian tidak lari saja? Mereka lebih besar dari kalian berdua, bagaimana kalau kalian terluka lebih parah?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak mau lari. Kalau lari, itu artinya aku kalah dan takut. Lagipula, guruku bilang jangan pernah menyerah sebelum mencoba. Kalau aku tidak mencoba melawan mereka, aku tidak akan pernah tahu apa aku bisa melawan mereka atau tidak."

Baekhyun tercekat. Dia hanya mampu terdiam, merasakan lidahnya terkunci dan kata-katanya tersesat. Dia memperhatikan kedua bola mata Tao yang diselimuti oleh determinasi, dan memperhatikan bagaiman wajah polosnya tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan rasa takut.

Kemudian dia tersenyum.

Dia benar-benar bodoh. Pantas saja dia selalu mendapatkan nilai yang jelek di setiap mata pelajarannya. Lihat saja, bahkan anak kecil saja jauh lebih pintar darinya.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Kai dan Tao bersamaan, membawa mereka kedalam dekapannya, tanpa menyadari bahwa tindakannya telah sukses membuat semburat merah muncul di wajah kedua anak itu. "Terima kasih…" bisiknya pada mereka seraya mengeratkan dekapannya, "Kakak yakin kalian akan tumbuh menjadi orang yang sangat baik…"

"Kenapa kakak berterima kasih? Harusnya kan kita yang bicara begitu." Ujar Kai, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh. Dia melepas kedua anak itu dan mengelus kepala Kai.

"Karena Kai dan Tao mengingatkan kakak pada teman-teman kakak yang sangat baik." Jawab Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kalau begitu… mereka teman kakak?" Tao mengacungkan telunjuknya dan menunjuk sesuatu yang ada di belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh kepada arah yang ditunjukkan Tao. Sebuah kerutan muncul di kening ketika dia mendapati seseorang berusaha bersembunyi di balik pohon, namun tidak sukses menyembunyikan tas yang dikenakannya. Dia berdiri dan menghampiri sosok itu dengan perlahan.

Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Xiumin dan Chen di balik pohon itu dengan sebuah senyuman gugup di wajah mereka. "Ka-kalian?! Ke-kenapa—"

Chen dan Xiumin melontarkan pandangan pada satu sama lain sebelum sedikit menghampiri Baekhyun. "M-maafkan kami karena telah lancang mengikutimu Baekhyun-ssi." Ujar Xiumin yang terlihat begitu bersalah.

Baekhyun hendak menjawab bahwa hal itu bukan masalah, dia hanya bingung mengapa mereka berdua mengikutinya. Belum sempat dia membuka mulut dan bertanya, Chen telah memotong ucapannya.

"Kami hanya sangat mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun-ssi. Dan kami yakin Ketua dan Wakil Ketua juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Baekhyun tercengang. Jantungnya berhenti seketika.

Ini akan menjadi lebih mudah bila Chen dan Xiumin tidak memandangnya dengan tatapan yang begitu khawatir. Akan lebih mudah jika mereka menyimpan kata-kata itu dan—dan—

"Entah mengapa, kami tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun-ssi begitu saja. Mangkanya—"

Bukankah seharusnya mereka marah? Bukankah seharusnya mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka kecewa terhadapnya? Bukankah harusnya mereka mengepalkan tangan dan membentaknya? Seharusnya mereka kesal padanya, namun—

"Bagaimanapun juga, kami sangat menyayangi Baekhyun-ssi."

Yang dapat dia rasakan hanya sebuah kehangatan yang menyelimuti hatinya yang kosong, seolah-olah serpihan-serpihan yang terpecah belah itu kini kembali menjadi satu. Rasa itu meluap dan terus meluap, hingga pada akhirnya membuat mata Baekhyun kembali digenangi oleh air mata.

Chen dan Xiumin tersentak melihat air mata mengalir membasahi wajah manis malaikat mereka. "B-Baekhyun-ssi?! K-kenapa menangis?!" tanya Xiumin panik. "Apakah Chen telah mengatatakan hal yang membuatmu sakit hati?! A-apa karena aku—"

Belum sempat Xiumin menyelesaikan, Baekhyun memeluk mereka berdua. Chen dan Xiumin membatu seketika karena pertama, yang memeluk mereka saat ini adalah objek kehidupan mereka, pujaan hati mereka, dan kedua, malaikat mereka saat ini tengah menangis dan mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk melenyapkan air mata itu.

"Ng, Baekhyun-ssi—"

"Maaf…" Suara namja manis itu bergetar dan dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chen dan Xiumin. "Maafkan aku… maafkan aku karena… aku tidak seharusnya…" Baekhyun tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata dan terus menangis.

Chen menatap namja manis itu dengan sendu, sementara Xiumin hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun-ssi, tidak sekalipun kami membenci Baekhyun-ssi… karena itu, berhentilah menangis." Ujarnya lembut, berusaha untuk menghibur Baekhyun. Namun air mata itu terus mengalir.

"Kami sangat menyayangi Baekhyun-ssi…" kali ini Chen membuka mulut, tangan kanannya memeluk Baekhyun sementara yang dipeluk olehnya semakin menangis. "Dan hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah."

"Karena mau bagaimanapun kami adalah teman Baekhyun-ssi."

.

.

.

Keesokannya di pagi hari sebelum bel masuk sekolah, terlihat Chanyeol dan Kris berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Kris yang sedari tadi berdiri dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok terus mengikuti sosok Chanyeol yang tak henti-henti berjalan kesana-kemari, menandakan bahwa dia gelisah. "Tenanglah Chanyeol…" ucapnya.

Namja berambut ikal itu berhenti tepat di depan Kris dan memandangnya heran yang bercampur dengan sorot gugup. "Tenang? Kris, bagaimana kalau Baekhyun tidak mau melihat dan berbicara dengan kita? Bagaimana kalau dia membenci kita?"

"Aku rasa dia tidak akan sampai membenci kita." Kris menjawab pertanyaan sepupunya. "Anak itu… terlalu baik."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya dan menghela nafas. "Oke, kau memang benar. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak akan menghindari kita kan?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Agh! Michigeutta!" Chanyeol mengacak-mengacak rambutnya. "Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulai pembicaraan dengan Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin salah bicara dan membuatnya tersinggung."

_Cih, kalau kau yang sangat talkative saja tidak tahu harus bicara apa… bagaimana denganku?_ Umpat Kris kesal dalam hati karena yah… Chanyeol bukan satu-satunya orang yang gugup untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Dia telah melakukan hal yang tidak spoana kemarin dan dia sedikit resah Baekhyun akan takut dengannya.

"Ah! Ketua! Wakil Ketua! Annyeonghaseyo!"

Kedua sepupu itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sumber suara yang terdengar begitu semangat. Chanyeol tersenyum, "Oh, annyeong Chen, annyeong Xiumin." Sapanya, dia terkekeh melihat Chen dan Xiumin tersenyum begitu lebar. "Eoh? Kalian terlihat sangat senang hari ini. Terjadi sesuatu yang baikkah?"

Chen dan Xiumin menoleh pada satu sama lain. Chanyeol dan Kris menatap mereka heran saat sebuah seringai kecil muncul. "Ketua! Wakil Ketua! Kami membawa kejutan untukmu!" seru Chen.

"Eoh?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya bingung sementara Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa itu?"

"Itu." Xiumin menunjuk belakangnya, membuat kedua namja tinggi itu secara otomatis melihat kesana dan—

Otak mereka berhenti berfungsi. Kris sedikit membelalakkan matanya sedangkan Chanyeol membuka mata dan mulutnya dengan lebar-lebar.

Disana, berdiri di hadapan mereka adalah Baekhyun. Namun terlihat jelas terdapat perubahan pada namja itu. Rambut jamurnya yang berwarna coklat gelap itu telah berubah menjadi bergelombang, memberikan kesan yang begitu manis dan cantik. Wajahnya diselimuti oleh bedak yang diusapkan secara tipis. Dan—dan—Tuhan… bibir merah Baekhyun yang terlihat mengkilap itu… Baekhyun mengenakan lip gloss?!

Ditatap secara intens oleh Chanyeol dan Kris benar-benar membuatnya malu, terlebih lagi tidak hanya mereka berdua yang terus memerhatikan Baekhyun. Beberapa murid yang disekitar juga menatapinya.

"Ng… A-annyeonghaseyo Chanyeol… Kris-ssi…" ucapnya ragu, semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Kau…" sedikit mengejutkan bahwa yang duluan berbicara adalah Kris, bukan Chanyeol. Namja berambut ikal itu sedang sibuk mematung, berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Kau… mengganti model rambutmu…?" dia bertanya dengan ragu.

"Ah… begitulah…" Baekhyun tersenyum malu, tangannya sibuk bermain dengan ujung seragamnya, "Ng… tidak cocok ya?"

Kris terdiam, mengedipkan mata dua kali lalu menjawab. "…cocok. Sangat cocok."

Mendengar pujian itu keluar dari mulut Kris, Baekhyun yakin wajahnya pasti sudah sangat merah sekarang, karena itu dia menundukkan kepalanya. "T-t-terima kasih…"

"Baekkie, kau…" Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang akhirnya berhasil menenangkan dirinya sendiri, "…kau… memakai lip gloss?" pertanyaan bodoh itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Refleks, Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya dan wajahnya semakin memerah. Kris menatap sepupunya tajam dan memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan tas sekolah yang dia pegang. "Aw!" keluh Chanyeol.

"Dasar mesum. Yang seharusnya kau perhatikan itu rambutnya, bukan bibirnya."

"Hei! Kau kan sudah mengomentari rambutnya, jadi bolehkan aku mengomentari yang lain!"

"Baekhyun-ssi bukan memakai lip gloss! Tapi lip-balm!" seru Xiumin, menyentuh kedua pundak Baekhyun. "Tadinya aku ingin memakaikannya lip-gloss, tapi Baekhyun-ssi menolak. Jadi aku mengoleskan bibirnya dengan lip-balm dan memberikannya sedikit make-up~"

"Lalu aku yang mengubah model rambutnya~" Chen tersenyum dengan bangga. "Bagaimana? Baekhyun-ssi cocok dengan rambut itu kan? Dia terlihat semakin manis dan cantikkan?"

Tentu saja. Baekhyun terlihat sangat indah di mata Chanyeol. Membuat raja gombal itu sampai kehabisan kata-kata. "Tapi… kenapa tiba-tiba…?"

Kali ini wajah malu-malu itu menghilang. Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Chanyeol dan Kris, mengepalkan tangan sebelum membungkukkan badan, membuat Chanyeol dan Kris terkejut. "Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun kembali berdiri dengan tegak dan menatap Chanyeol dan Kris lekat-lekat. "Aku… telah mengatakan hal-hal yang bodoh. Aku terlalu mengkhawatirkan pendapat orang lain tanpa menyadari perasaanku sendiri… Karena itu, aku ingin meminta maaf."

"Lalu, kenapa kau merubah penampilanmu?" tanya Kris

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "A-agar kalian semua melihat kesungguhanku bahwa aku… aku ingin berubah, bahwa aku mencoba untuk berusaha. Demi diriku sendiri yang selalu merendahkan diri…" dia terhenti berbicara, kemudian melanjutkan, "…dan demi kalian yang telah berusaha demiku."

"Baekkie…"

"Aku tidak akan lari lagi." Ucap Baekhyun lagi, "Aku tidak akan lari sebelum berusaha untuk mencoba, dan aku tidak akan mudah menyerah sebesar apapun rintangan di depan mata."

Sungguh, Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Baekhyun, Baekhyunnya yang berada di depannya ini masih tetap terlihat kecil, namun sosoknya itu begitu membakar jiwa, dan senyumnya begitu terang. Begitu membuat Chanyeol terpikat.

Melihat sosok Baekhyun berdiri di depannya ini, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Selebar yang dia bisa, selebar yang dia mampu, sampai-sampai membuatnya merasa bahwa mungkin senyum tersebut mampu membelah wajahnya. Dengan cepat, dia memeluk Baekhyun. Mencoba mengeluarkan rasa senang yang kini meluap ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Baekhyun mengedipkan mata dengan bingung. "Chanyeol…?"

"Aku senang." Namja tinggi itu mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku benar-benar bangga dengan Baekkie."

Baekhyun terdiam, tak tahu harus membalas apa sementara dadanya berdebar semakin kencang, sebelum kemudian menaruh tangannya di punggung Chanyeol dan berbisik. "Terima kasih…"

Chanyeol tertawa, dan melepaskan satu tangannya pada Baekhyun dan menatap wajah Chen, Xiumin, dan Kris. "Grup Hug!" serunya.

Kris menggelengkan kepala, "Aku me—hei!" protesnya ketika Chanyeol menarik tangannya, membuat tubuhnya terhempas pada tubuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dia hanya menghela nafas mengalah saat Chen dan Xiumin juga bergabung, membuatnya semakin sulit untuk meloloskan diri. Tangan kanannya dia lingkarkan pada pundak Chanyeol, sementara yang sebelah kiri dia gunakan untuk merangkul pundak Baekhyun. "Cih, dasar."

Baekhyun tertawa, menatap lembut wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum begitu hangat, wajah Kris yang menyunggingkan senyum kecil, Xiumin yang tertawa begitu manis, dan Chen yang tersenyum berseri-seri. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah mereka, seolah-olah otaknya sedang merekamnya agar tersimpan dengan aman di dalam kepala.

Dan Baekhyun berpikir, tangan yang saling menopang dan mendekap inilah yang disebut sebagai keabadian.

Karena tali persahabatan adalah sesuatu yang tak akan bisa kau hentikan, yang akan terus berlangsung selamanya.

.

.

.

Ketika pintu kelas bergesar dibuka dan Baekhyun, bersama dengan Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki mereka ke dalam. Entah mengapa, suasana kelas di pagi hari yang selalu dipehuni oleh canda dan tawa tiba-tiba berubah sunyi. Mata mereka tertuju pada satu sumber, dan itu adalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang beridiri di sana dengan penampilan barunya.

Memilih untuk diam dan tidak mengadahkan tatapan-tatapan yang begitu menusuk itu, Baekhyun berjalan ke bangkunya dan mendudukkan dirinya, diikuti dengan Chanyeol yang duduk di depannya.

"Uwooh!"

Seruan itu membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepala ketika dia melihat salah satu teman sekelasnya, Jonghyun, tengah menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka lebar. "Wow! Baekhyun-ah, itu kau?" tanyanya tidaka percaya.

Baekhyun diam untuk sementara, ragu untuk menjawab karena tahu dia masih menjadi pusat perhatian kelas. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada Chanyeol yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'hei, dia berbicara denganmu' dalam diam dan setelah menelan ludah, Baekhyun membuka mulut. "I-Iya…"

"Woah! Serius?!" namja itu tertawa dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. "Kau benar-benar terlihat… berbeda sekali."

"Benar! Benar!" Baekhyun tersentak ketika seorang namja bernama Taemin muncul dari belakang Jonghyun. "Kau terlihat sangat manis dan cantik~"

Wajah Baekhyun merona seketika. "Te-terima kasih…"

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat wajah manis Baekhyun, merasa senang karena akhirnya misi pertama mereka berhasil. Meskipun… yah, kalau boleh jujur, dia sedikit cemburu.

"Baekhyun-oppa!" tiga orang siswi menghampiri Baekhyun, membuat namja manis itu tersentak. "Aku suka sekali dengan model rambut oppa yang seperti ini."

"Oppa terlihat sangat imut!" seru siswi yang lain.

Baekhyun tak tahu harus mengucapkan apalagi selain berterima kasih, karena dia seperti baru saja menginjak dunia baru. Setelah lama terus berusaha dan mencoba, akhirnya… akhirnya mereka melihatnya.

Mereka mengakui dirinya.

Sebuah senyuman lebar dan tulus mengembang di wajahnya tiap kali mereka menuturkan pujian-pujian manis kepadanya. Namun ketika pandangannya mendarat pada sosok Luhan yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, senyuman itu semakin menciut dan kini telah sirna saat Luhan berdiri dari bangkunya, kemudian berjalan keluar kelas bersama Sehun.

Secara refleks, Baekhyun berdiri dari bangkunya dan berlari keluar kelas, tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang memanggil namanya.

"Luhan-hyung!" nama itu keluar dari mulutnya, terasa familiar dan asing secara bersamaan di lidahnya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan dadanya berdegup kencang.

Langkah kaki Luhan dan Sehun. Luhan menolehkan kepala, menatap sang adik dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dibaca. Ditatap seperti itu oleh sang kakak membuat Baekhyun gugup, tapi dia sudah bersumpah pada dirinya… untuk tidak lari.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan. Benar, dia tidak akan lari. Bahkan tidak dari kakaknya sendiri.

"Luhan-hyung, aku mohon jangan salah paham." Suaranya sedikit bergetar, dan meskipun rasa gugup itu tetap menyelimuti hatinya, Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk tetap terus menatap Luhan. "Aku begini bukan karena ingin menjadi saingan Luhan-hyung…"

"Aku… berusaha berubah…" ujarnya pelan seraya mengencangkan kepalannya, seolah berharap agar tangan Luhan membalas genggaman itu, "…karena aku tidak mau terus melarikan diri. D-dan aku…"

Sehun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, haruskah dia meninggalkan kakak-beradik ini berdua untuk memberikan sebuah privasi, atau haruskah dia tetap di sini? Tapi diapun penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan Baekhyun kepada sahabatnya ini. Jarang sekali melihat keduanya berinteraksi.

"Aku… ingin berdiri di level yang sama dengan hyung…" Baekhyun berbiara dengan gugup, "Aku ingin hyung tidak merasa malu mempunyai adik sepertiku…"

Mata Luhan sedikit melebar mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Dia terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbicara apa sementara bola matanya terus menatap sosok yang berdiri di depan. Dia membuka mulut, kemudian berucap, "…terserah kau saja."

Luhan membalikkan badan dan terus berjalan, sementara Sehun melemparkan pandangan pada Luhan dan Baekhyun secara bergantian. Namja tinggi itu tersenyum kecil pada Baekhyun yang membalas senyumnya dengan sopan sebelum mengejar Luhan.

"Kau tahu…" kata Sehun saat dia berjalan berdampingan dengan Luhan, "kau bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari itu."

Luhan tidak membalas ucapannya dan Sehun menghela nafas.

Melihat Luhan yang membalikkan badan, memunggunginya, dan berjalan menjauh darinya terasa seperti sebuah tamparan di pipi.

"Baekkie."

Tanpa menoleh, dia dapat mengetahui siapa yang memanggil namanya. Dia sudah hafal dengan suara itu. Suara yang selalu mengiangi pendengarannya sejak kemarin.

"Chanyeol…" namja pendek itu berucap, "Luhan-hyung… dia…"

"Jangan khawatir." Sebuah tangan mendarat di kepalanya, mengusap surainya lembut. "Dia akan kembali padamu, tenanglah."

Wajah Baekhyun terangkat, menatap Chanyeol yang kini juga menatapnya. "…Sungguh?"

Di hadapannya, Chanyeol memberikan senyum. Seolah memberikan harapan dan membebaskan hati Baekhyun yang selama ini terpasung. "Tentu saja, kau percaya padakukan?"

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan itu. Dia melihat senyum Chanyeol, melihat tatapan tersebut, kemudian ikut menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku percaya padamu."

**-TBC—**

Et dah sumpah! Panjang banget! -_- aduh maaf bangat ya kalau Hika nulisnya kepanjangan dan membosankan, tapi di chapter ini Hika harus fokus dengan friendship-bonding dan memang alurnya harus begini biar gak melenceng kemana-mana, jadinya panjang begini deh. Maaf ya _

Sekali lagi, Hika sangat menghargai saran, kritik, dan komentar kalian. ^^ Biar Hika menjadi penulis yang baik hehehe. Tapi dilarang ngebash! Oke?!

Oh iya, kalau ada yang bingung membayangkan seperti apa rambut Baekhyun yang baru, bayangin aja rambutnya waktu di Idol Star Championships. Itu Baekhyunnya lucu banget sumpah! XD dan disitu merupakan Baekyeol moment paling epic! XD


	5. Chapter 4

**DAZZLING SHADOW **

Author: Kusanagi Hikari

Pairing: Baekyeol

Summary: Baekhyun dan Luhan, sepasang adik-kakak yang sangat bertolak belakang. Dimana tiap harinya Luhan selalu menerima pujian dan kasih sayang, Baekhyun selalu menerima cacian dan makian dari orang-orang, termasuk keluarganya sendiri. Sampai pada suatu saat Park Chanyeol, seorang murid pindahan datang ke sekolah mereka dan jatuh cinta kepada Baekhyun.

WARNING: Yaoi, OOC, typo dimana, bahasa ancur, dll

Terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang udah komen di chapter sebelumnya. Banyak komen yang bikin Hika terharu deh ^_^

* * *

~~CHAPTER 4~~

Pagi ini, Baekhyun bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Kebiasaan buruknya setiap pagi adalah selalu tidak menghiraukan alarm yang berbunyi tiap pukul enam pagi, karena itulah dia sering terlambat. Tapi pagi ini berbeda, begitu alarm berbunyi, Baekhyun langsung terbangun dari mimpinya, membereskan tempat tidur, kemudian bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

Bangun pagi seperti ini bukanlah hal yang cukup familiar bagi Baekhyun, karena itulah dia sangat terkejut melihat Luhan, Appa, dan Ummanya masih menikmati sarapan mereka saat dia menghampiri dapur.

"Mm… pagi Appa, Umma…" Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum kecil seraya menyapa kedua orangtuanya. Kemudian dia menoleh pada kakaknya, "Pagi… Hyung…"

Sapaan itu sukses membuat kedua orangtuanya menaruh perhatian kepada Baekhyun. Dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit gugup. Konyol memang, tapi Baekhyun jarang sekali melihat mereka. Mungkin karena itulah Baekhyun merasa canggung.

Mereka membuka mulut, namun tak satupun perkataan yang keluar dari mulut mereka digunakan untuk membalas sapaannya.

"Eoh? Baekhyun? Kau mengganti model rambutmu?" tanya ibunya terkejut. Luhan hanya meliriknya sebentar sebelum kembali menyantap sarapan.

Pertanyaan itu spontan membuat Baekhyun menyentuh rambutnya. Kalimat itu memang tidak lebih dari sebuah pertanyaan, tapi di balik nada kejut ibunya, Baekhyun dapat mendengar kritikan tersirat di dalam. "Emm… aku…"

"Baekhyun." nada dingin itu membuat tubuhnya merinding. Kemudian dengan ragu Baekhyun menoleh pada ayahnya, merasakan dadanya berdegup dengan kencang ketika mendapati sebuah tatapan tajam. "Duduk."

Baekhyun mengadarkan pandangannya pada meja makan, hendak mencari kursi kosong. Dia menolak untuk duduk berhadapan tepat dengan ayahnya. Namun kursi kosong yang tersedia hanyalah kursi yang ada di samping ibu dan ayahnya. Dia tahu ayahnya ingin berbicara dengannya, dan duduk tepat di hadapan pria itu adalah hal yang sopan. Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun berjalan menuju pada kursi kosong itu, yang juga berada di sebelah Luhan.

"Baekhyun." seketika ayah Baekhyun membuka mulut ketika namja manis itu telah duduk. Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat kepala, memberanikan diri untuk menatap ayahnya. "Appa tidak melarangmu untuk mengikuti mode-mode sekarang. Appa tau kau anak remaja. Tapi kau harus dapat membedakan mana yang menjadi prioritasmu."

Baekhyun terdiam dan menggigit bibir. Luhan melirik adiknya dari sudut matanya sesaat, memerhatikan raut muka sendu itu sebelum kembali fokus pada sarapannya.

Pria setengah baya itu melipat tangan di depan dada, menatap anak termudanya dengan tajam. "Appa tanya, menurutmu, mana yang lebih penting? Mode atau nilai-nilai pelajaranmu?"

"…nilai, Appa." Baekhyun tahu itulah jawaban yang ingin didengar oleh ayahnya. Namun bukan berarti dia akan menjawab bahwa mode adalah hal yang penting. Saat ini, dia hanya tidak ingin membuat ayahnya marah.

"Kau tahu mana yang lebih penting. Lalu kenapa kau tidak memanfaatkan waktu luangmu untuk meningkatkan nilai-nilai pelajaranmu? Kau pikir nilai-nilai yang kau peroleh selama ini memuaskan?"

"Yeobo, sudahlah…" wanita yang sedari tadi hanya menatap suami dan anaknya akhirnya membuka mulut, "Biarkan saja Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun membatu seketika. Biarkan… biarkan itu… maksudnya apa?

"Kau tahu sendiri nilai Baekhyun selalu jelek. Dan kau ingin aku membiarkannya begitu saja?"

"Bukan begitu… tapi kau dan aku sama-sama tahu kemampuan Baekhyun tidak akan dapat disamakan dengan Luhan. Lagipula, setidaknya kau masih memiliki anak yang tidak mengecewakanmu."

Baekhyun terdiam, berusaha menahan air mata agar tidak menggenang di matanya. Sebut dia cengeng, tapi apa salah dia merasa seperti ini saat mendengar kedua orangtunya membicarakannya seperti… seperti dia ini tidak penting. Kata-kata itu benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya menjadi beribu serpihan.

Baekhyun membenci semua ini. Baekhyun membenci bagaimana kata-kata pedas yang keluar dari mulut kedua orangtunya dengan mudah menghancurkan segala bendungan harapan yang telah ditanam di hatinya dengan bantuan Chanyeol dan yang lain. Kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini—mereka yang seharusnya mencintai dirinya tidak lebih dan tidak kurang dari cinta mereka terhadap Luhan, dengan mudah menikam hatinya dengan ribuan duri beracun.

"Sudah, hentikan."

Tubuhnya membatu mendengar sebuah suara yang begitu familiar barasal dari sebelahnya. Dia mengangkat kepala, mendapati Luhan tengah menatapi kedua orang tua mereka. "Lebih baik Appa dan Umma cepat menyelesaikan sarapan, sudah hampir setengah tujuh. Bisa repot kalau kalian telat kerja bukan?"

"Oh ya Tuhan! Luhan benar!" seru ibu mereka setelah melirik pada jam dinding. "Baekhyun, kau mau ikut kakakmu berangkat kesekolah bersama dengan Appa dan Umma?" tanya wanita itu.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Luhan dan menoleh pada ibunya. "Emm… tidak usah Umma… Baekhyun… sudah janji akan berangkat kesekolah bersama dengan teman."

"Hem, ya sudah." Wanita itu mengangguk. "Yeobo, ayo siap-siap."

"Ya." Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan, ayah Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kamar untuk bersiap-siap kerja, diikuti oleh ibunya dari belakang. Menatap kepergian mereka, Baekhyun sedikit menghela nafas dengan lega. Dia sudah merasa sedikit rileks dengan tekanan-tekanan yang sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

"Janji dengan siapa?"

Lagi-lagi dia terkejut. Kedua matanya membelalak menatap Luhan yang melontarkan pertanyaan tadi. Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa matanya berkaca-kaca, merasa histeris karena kakaknya mengajaknya berbicara.

Tidak mendengar jawaban, Luhan menoleh, mendapati Baekhyun tengah menatapnya dengan mata membuka lebar. Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Baekhyun segera terbangun dari lamunannya. "M-maaf hyung. Ng… aku janji dengan Chen dan Xiumin. Mulai sekarang mereka ingin berangkat bersama denganku ke sekolah." Yah, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun dipaksa mereka untuk berangkat sekolah bersama tiap hari. Karena mereka ingin memberikan Baekhyun _make-up_ sebelum ke sekolah.

"Oh." Luhan meraih gelas yang ada di depannya, kemudian kembali bertanya setelah beberapa tegukan. "Sama Chanyeol dan Kris juga?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, entah mengapa pertanyaan itu terdengar sinis di telinganya. "Tidak…" jawabnya pelan. "Memang… ada apa Hyung?"

"Hanya ingin tahu saja. Karena aku akan heran jika ada mereka juga."

Baekhyun menghentikan makannya, kemudian beralih untuk memperhatikan Luhan. "Kenapa… heran…?" tanyanya ragu.

Luhan terkekeh, namun suara itu tidak terdengar bersahabat. Bahkan mungkin terdengar meremehkan. "Kau lupa? Mereka itu populer," katanya, kemudian melanjutkan, "Tidak sepertimu Baekhyun."

Raut wajah Baekhyun menjadi murung seketika. Namun dia tidak membalas perkataan kakaknya dan tetap memilih untuk diam.

Kali ini Luhan menatapnya, "Karena itu aku tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang populer seperti mereka ingin menemanimu. Aku tidak mengerti isi pikiran mereka, dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka lihat darimu."

Baekhyun mengeratkan tautannya pada sendok dan garpu yang dia genggam. Luhan terlihat tidak berniat untuk meneruskan pembicaraannya lagi, karena itulah Baekhyun mengambil kesempatan untuk berbicara. "Aku juga tidak mengerti…"

"Hn?" Luhan menoleh pada Baekhyun. Dia yakin tadi adiknya menggumamkan sesuatu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Jujur, aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang mereka lihat dariku… Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka bersamaku, sedangkan… sedangkan akupun tahu aku ini bukan apa-apa…"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, seolah tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Baekhyun. Namja yang lebih pendek itu kini menatap Luhan dengan serius dan bersungguh-sungguh, sebuah senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya. "Tapi entah kenapa, mereka bersedia berteman denganku yang bukan apa-apa ini. Karena itu, aku perlu merubah diriku menjadi lebih baik, demi mereka dan demi diriku sendiri. Anggaplah sebagai hutang budiku pada mereka."

"Lagipula…" Baekhyun menatap makanannya, meraih sendok dan memainkan makanan yang ada di depan seraya melanjutkan, "aku sudah bilang kan, kalau aku ingin berubah juga untuk hyung."

Luhan tersenyum remeh, menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, "Kau pikir menjadi populer itu mudah? Kau pikir berusaha berubah itu semudah apa eoh?"

"…aku tahu itu tidak mudah," namja berambut gelombang itu berhenti sejenak untuk kembali menatap Luhan, "tapi aku tidak mau berhenti berusaha."

Senyuman itu memudar dari wajah Luhan. Dia menatap balik adiknya yang menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, seolah-olah ucapan yang tadi dia lontarkan meupakan sebuah janji suci. Luhan mendecak pelan dan bangkit dari kursi, "Terserah kau sajalah."

Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang pergi menjauhinya dan berjalan menaiki tangga, mungkin ke kamarnya. Setelah itu dia menghela nafas, menatap nanar sarapan yang tiba-tiba membuatnya mual.

Mendadak, Baekhyun tidak ingin menghabiskan sarapannya.

.

.

.

Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia mengambil tas yang tadi dia geletakkan di kasur dan mengambil buku-buku mata pelajaran hari ini, kemudian memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"_Aku sudah bilang kan, kalau aku ingin berubah juga untuk hyung."_

"…_aku tahu itu tidak mudah,__tapi aku tidak mau berhenti berusaha."_

Namja itu mengerutkan kening ketika secara tiba-tiba otaknya kembali merekam ulang apa yang Baekhyun katakan padanya tadi. Dia menghela nafas, memijat pelipisnya karena tiba-tiba saja merasa sedikit pusing.

Luhan menggelengkan kepala, kemudian mengerutkan kening ketika dia tidak menemukan buku Fisika miliknya ikut terjajar rapi dengan buku-buku pelajarannya yang lain. Dia melihat ke seluruh meja belajarnya, kemudian menemukan buku yang dia cari tertumpuk di bawah laptop. Luhan ingat bahwa dia bermain dengan laptopnya semalam setelah belajar Fisika.

Dia menyingkirkan laptopnya sebelum mengambil buku Fisika miliknya, namun sebuah foto yang sedari tadi tertindih di bawah buku tebal itu menarik perhatiannya.

Luhan mengingat foto itu. Itu adalah foto yang di ambil saat mereka sekeluarga pergi berlibur ke pantai. Tidak jelas kapan, tapi dia tahu foto itu diambil saat dia dan Baekhyun berusia sekitar umur 4 tahun. Lihatah mereka berdua, terlihat begitu bahagia. Dia yang ada di dalam foto itu tengah memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang dengan erat, sedangkan Baekhyun yang ada di foto itu tertawa begitu cerah, begitu polos, dan tanpa sadar hal itu membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil.

Menyadari apa yang dia lakukan, Luhan segera tersadarkan dari lamunannya kemudian menaruh foto itu di dalam laci, menaruhnya di bawah tumpukan barang-barang.

Tidak, Luhan tidak mau kembali mengenang masa-masa yang pernah dia lalui bersama Baekhyun. Dia tidak perlu terjerat ke dalam kenangan-kenangan tidak berguna itu.

"Huh. Berubah katamu…?" gumamnya pelan, "Dasar. Itu bukan hal yang mudah."

.

.

.

Kehidupan sekolah Baekhyun tidak terasa banyak perubahan. Meskipun ada beberapa murid yang kini tersenyum dan menyapanya di pagi hari, tatapan-tapan tajam yang dilontarkan padanya juga tidak sedikit. Dia sudah terbiasa dengn tatapan-tatapan itu, namun sepertinya tidak untuk Chayeol, Kris, Chen, dan Xiumin. Keempat namja itu selalu menatap balik dengan tajam kepada orang yang menatapi Baekhyun dengan sinis dan dia hanya diam menerima perlindungan dari mereka seperti itu. Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk menampik apapun.

Namun, pagi ini perasaannya terusik saat melihat kelasnya. Entah mengapa dia memiliki firasat yang kurang enak hari ini. Tapi apa? Dia tidak menemukan hal yang aneh selain tatapan sinis Krystal dan Sulli.

Baekhyun mencoba menepis perasaan itu, berpikir bahwa itu itu hanya sebuah firasat saja.

Namun saat Dong Sonsaengnim memasuki kelasnya dengan beberapa lembaran kertas di tangan, barulah Baekhyun dapat mengerti asal-usul firasat buruknya itu.

"Baiklah anak-anak, saya akan membagikan hasil ulangan terakhir kali." Dong Sonsaengnim yang sedang mengajar di kelas Baekhyun, mulai berkeliling kelas untuk membagikan ulangan. Sementara Baekhyun sudah berkeringat dingin menunggu hasil ujiannya. Dia yakin hasil ulangan Fisika kali ini akan sangat parah, karena Baekhyun ingat dia tidak belajar dengan benar karena bab pelajaran ini sangat sulit baginya.

"Baekkie kenapa? Mukamu pucat…" suara Chanyeol yang berat itu membangunkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Dia mendongakkan kepala, mendapati Chanyeol menatapnya bingung.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada namja itu, "Tidak apa-apa kok…"

"Serius? Habis kau terlihat gu—" tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mendarat di atas meja Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati Dong Sonsaengnim menatapinya tanpa ekspresi.

"Dilarang berbicara di kelasku." Tukasnya, menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian. Kemudian dia meletakkan selembar kertas di atas meja Baekhyun. "Dan ini, perhatikan."

Baekhyun meraih kertas hasil ulangannya dengan gugup, lalu membaliknya. Matanya melebar saat melihat angka merah yang ditulis dengan besar-besar di atas pojok kertasnya.

25. Nilai terburuk yang pernah dia dapatkan. Di bawah angka itu, terdapat catatan dari Dong Sonsaengnim yang berbunyi, 'temui Sonsaengnim di kantor saat pulang sekolah nanti'. Baekhyun menggigit bibir, kemudian melirik Dong Sonsaengnim yang sudah kembali untuk mengajar.

Chanyeol mengerenyitkan alisnya semakin dalam saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang semakin pucat. Apakah nilainya separah itu? Dia ingin bertanya, tapi dia takut Baekhyun akan ditegur kembali oleh Dong Sonsaengnim, karena itu dia memilih untuk diam dan memerhatikan guru Fisikanya.

"Ya, baik. Sekian pelajaran hari ini." Ucap Dong Sonsaengnim dan tepat setelah itu, bel telah berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa jam sekolah telah berakhir. Dong Sonsaengnim segera meninggalkan kelas, namun dia sempat melirik Baekhyun penuh arti sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Baekkie! Ayo kita berkumpul dengan Kris, Chen, dan Xiumin. Kita harus menyusun strategi untuk mengajarkanmu lompat tinggi." Ajak Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping Baekhyun.

"Maaf, aku… harus menemui Dong Sonsaengnim terlebih dahulu." Tolak Baekhyun halus. Dia hendak bangkit dari kursi, namun tangan Chanyeol yang menahan pundaknya membuat dia kembali duduk. "Chanyeol?"

"Kenapa dia memanggilmu? Apa masalah nilaimu?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan dan tidak berani menatap mata namja tinggi itu. Seolah-olah merasa malu.

"Ya sudah. Pergilah. Aku dan yang lain akan menunggumu di sini, oke?" tangan besar itu mengelus rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol berusaha memberikannya semangat, dan dia bersyukur atas hal itu.

"Nde. Terima kasih." Setelah mengulaskan senyum, dia segera bangkit dari kursinya, lalu berjalan keluar kelas untuk menghampiri Dong Sonsaengnim. Dia memasuki ruang guru dengan kaku. Meskipun dia sudah mendatangi ruangan ini beberapa kali, tetap saja Baekhyun merasa tidak terbiasa. Terlebih saat guru-guru lain memandanginya.

"Silahkan duduk." Suara Dong Sonsaengnim membuat Baekhyun menoleh pada guru itu. Dia menghampiri guru Fisikanya yang mengajaknya duduk di sofa tengah di ruang guru. Beberapa guru menatapnya ingin tahu, dan beberapa menatapnya meremehkan, seolah-olah sudah terbiasa akan kehadiran Baekhyun ke ruangan ini. Jujur, itu membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman.

"Apa kau tahu," ucap Dong Sonsaengnim tiba-tiba, "kenapa aku memanggilmu kesini?"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala, melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri seraya menenangkan kegugupannya. Setelah itu dia mengangguk kecil, "Nde…"

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, jelaskan. Jelaskan apa yang membuat nilaimu seperti ini." Baekhyun mengawasi sekeliling dari ekor matanya. Sekarang, semua guru sudah menatapnya dan Dong terang-terangan, seolah sedang menonton syuting film drama.

"Saya… saya tahu saya salah. Saya kurang belajar, sonsaengnim." Kali ini Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk meminta maaf.

Guru yang ada dihadapannya menghelas nafas. "Aku tidak butuh ucapan maaf. Yang aku butuhkan hanya nilai yang bagus darimu. Tapi apa? Sudah berulang kali kita melakukan percakapan seperti ini, dan kau selalu bilang bahwa kau akan lebih berusaha lagi. Tapi selalu saja tidak memberikan hasil, bahkan ulanganmu kali ini sangat, sangat buruk." Jelasnya.

Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepala, memainkan ujung blazernya. "Joesonghamnida Sonsaengnim…" ucapnya lirih.

"Apa aku perlu memberi tahu orang tuamu mengenai hal ini?" tanya Dong Sonsaengnim, membuat mata Baekhyun melebar.

"J-jangan Sonsaengnim." Orang tuanya memang tahu menganai prestatsinya yang buruk, tapi jika orang tuanya tahu kali ini dia mendapatkan nilai yang sangat memalukan, Baekhyun tahu dia akan habis. "Saya mohon Sonsaengnim. S-saya berjanji kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terulang lagi."

Dong Sonsaengnim menatap muridnya yang terus membungkuk dan mengucapkan kata maaf. Kemudian dia menghela nafas. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan melaporkan hal ini kepada orang tuamu."

"Kamsahamnida Sonsaengnim."

"Jangan senang dulu." Ucap namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk mengulang ulangan kali ini besok setelah pulang sekolah. Tapi ingat, nilaimu harus bagus. Kalau tidak, aku benar-benar akan melaporkan hal ini kepada orang tuamu."

Baekhyun sedikit mematung mendengar ucapan gurunya. Besok?

"Baekhyun?" Dong Sonsaengnim menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Baekhyun tidak merespon. "Kau dengar?"

"…nde, sonsaengnim."

"Hm. Ya sudah, kau boleh keluar."

Tuhan, matilah dia.

.

.

.

"Jadi, sekarang Baekhyun ada di ruang guru?" tanya Kris yang duduk di kursi Chanyeol Sementara sepupunya duduk di kursi Baekhyun sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja dengan pandangan yang tidak fokus.

"Hmm…"

"Masalah nilai?" tanya Xiumin yang duduk di samping Chanyeol, sedangkan Chen duduk di atas meja tepat di hadapannya.

"Hmm…" jawab Chanyeol lagi, tidak benar-benar berkonsentrasi pada pertanyaan Xiumin tadi. Satu-satunya hal yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini hanya Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas bergeser terbuka, keempat namja yang berada di dalam kelas itu seketika menolehkan kepala mereka ke pintu dan mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di depan kelas, dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Baekkie!" spontan Chanyeol bangkit dari bangkunya seketika, kemudian menghampiri namja manis tersebut. "Baekkie, bagaimana? Dong Sonsaengnim bicara apa padamu?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia masih terus menundukkan kepala. Dan Chanyeol sangat tersentak ketika namja manis yang ada di hadapannya ini mendongakkan kepala dengan mata berlinang air mata. Mata Kris sedikit melebar, sedangkan Chen dan Xiumin dengan segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang kini dipeluk oleh Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ssi? Kenapa?" tanya Xiumin sedikit panic saat mendengar sebuah isakan datang berasal dari namja manis yang tengah didekap oleh Ketua.

"Apa pak tua itu—maksudku… apa Dong Sonsaengnim melakukan sesuatu padamu?" dengan segera Chen mengganti sebutan sang guru dengan nama yang asli saat mendapati Xiumin menatapinya tajam. Xiumin tidak ingin Baekhyun tahu bahwa mereka berdua suka memberikan sebutan yang tidak sopan pada guru-guru yang mereka tidak suka.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, kemudian dia melepaskan dirinya sendiri dari dekapan Chanyeol untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Tidak… aku yang salah…"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Apa maksudnya?" namja itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya agar dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang baginya tetap terlihat cantik meskipun dihiasi dengan air mata. Namun bukan berarti dia ingin melihat Baekhyun menangis, karena Baekhyun jauh terlihat lebih menawan saat tersenyum.

Namja manis itu terdiam sesaat, sedikit ragu untuk menjawab. Karena jujur, dia malu memberitahukan soal nilainya.

"Apa karena masalah nilai?" Baekhyun sedikit tercekat mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Apa namja tinggi ini dapat membaca pikirannya? Karena Chanyeol bertingkah seolah-olah dia sangat mengerti Baekhyun.

"Hn." Baekhyun mengangguk singkat.

Kali ini Chen memiringkan kepala dan membuka mulut, "Tapi bukankah Baekhyun-ssi selalu—AW!" Sebelum dia dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Xiumin menginjak kaki namja itu sebelum dapat terdengar kata-kata yang mungkin akan menyinggung perasaan Baekhyun.

"Memangnya nilai Baekhyun-ssi berapa?" Xiumin tersenyum lembut, sementara tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pundak Baekhyun.

Namja yang dielus itu melirik Xiumin sesaat, kemudian pada Chen yang menatapnya penasaran, lalu berlanjut pada Kris yang sedari tadi terus memandanginya dengan wajah datar, dan terakhir pada Chanyeol…

Baekhyun merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Chanyeol. Setidaknya, dengan tatapannya saat ini. Pandangan itu terasa begitu menyelidiki, namun tetap terasa begitu hangat dan lembut. Mata itu seolah-olah memberitahu untuk percaya kepada Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa mengelak.

Dia hanya mengunci mulut dan mengambil secarik kertas dari saku celananya, kemudian dia sodorkan pada Chanyeol. Namja berambut ikal itu menerimanya, dan matanya melebar terkejut saat melihat hasil ujian Baekhyun. Begitu juga Chen dan Xiumin yang mengintip dari kedua sisi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepala, merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah memperlihatkan reaksinya pada Baekhyun yang sekarang menatap lantai seperti merasa malu. "Hei, ayolah~ jangan bersedih seperti itu~" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, kemudian menangkup wajah Baekhyun ditangannya agar mata mereka saling bertemu. "Aku yakin Baekkie bisa mendapat nilai yang bagus di kesempatan selanjutnya."

Baekhyun menghargai usaha Chanyeol yang berusaha untuk memberikan semangat, tapi saat ini perasaannya sedang memburuk. Kali ini kata-kata Chanyeol tidak memberikan efek apapun. Dia melepaskan tautan Chanyeol pada wajahnya, "Mana mungkin bisa kalau kesempatan selanjutnya datang besok." Lirihnya.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata. "Maksudnya?"

"Dong-Sonsaengnim… menyuruhku untuk mengikuti ulangan perbaikan besok." Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan air mata dan dengan cepat dia menghapusnya. Sungguh, dia benar-benar membenci dirnya yang mudah terpuruk dan menangis.

Chanyeol terdiam seribu bahasa mendengar itu. Dia menghela nafas dan memijat dahinya keras-keras seraya memikirkan jalan keluar. Ini memang situasi yang cukup buruk. Chanyeol mengerti bahwa Baekhyun memang tidak pandai, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ujian Baekhyun kali ini memang parah. Ditambah lagi guru fisika itu hanya memberikan Baekhyun waktu belajar hingga besok.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu." Namja tinggi itu menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara Kris yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Mata tajamnya yang seperti elang itu menatap lurus Baekhyun.

"Menga…jariku?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit ragu, dia hanya menerima anggukan dari Kris sebagai jawaban.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Tentu saja! Kenapa hal itu tidak terpikirkan olehnya?! "Benar juga! Kris bisa mengajarimu! Dia itu jenius!"

"Sungguh? Kris-ssi tidak keberatan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan ragu, bola matanya menatap lurus Kris dengan pandangan yang terlihat berharap.

Kris hanya mengangguk. Namja itu ingin sekali mengucapkan banyak kalimat dan pertanyaan mengenai alasan apa yang membuat Baekhyun berpikir Kris akan keberatan untuk mengajari namja pendek itu. Tetapi dia menahan dirinya sendiri. "Tapi… menurutku belajar beberapa jam saja tidak akan cukup. Aku rasa kau perlu menginap dirumahku." Ucapnya lagi.

Mendengar hal itu, Baekhyun membatu seketika. Warna wajahnya sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. "A-a-"

"Benar juga. Kita perlu menginap dirumahmu." Gumam Chanyeol yang menganggukkan kepala sendiri.

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "'Kita'?"

Wajah Chanyeol terlihat kesal, meskipun hanya sekilas. "Tentu saja aku, Chen, dan Xiumin akan menginap dirumahmu! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu berdua saja dengan Baekhyun?!" namja itu berkacak pinggang, kemudian sebuah seringaian muncul di wajahnya. "Atau kau memang ingin berduaan saja dengan Baekhyun?"

"APA?!" Kris berteriak kaget, kedua matanya menatap tajam Chanyeol. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat Kris seperti itu.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kris, "Ya kan? Kau ingin berduaan dengan Baekhyun bukan? Haha, jangan berharap. Karena aku tidak akan mungkin membiarkanmu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan Baekkieku. Hanya aku yang boleh melakukan itu kepadanya, oke?"

Chen dan Xiumin terkekeh melihat Ketua dan Wakil Ketua mereka beradu mulut, dan Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan otak yang sudah rusak dan wajah memerah setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Sementara Kris, wajahnya terlihat begitu geram. Dia terlihat seolah ingin mencabik-cabik tubuh Chanyeol . Tapi semburat merah yang terlihat sangat tipis di kedua pipi Kris itu tidak luput dari penglihatannya, dan dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk menggoda namja tinggi itu.

"Benarkan? Aku benarkan? Mengaku sa—" belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kris sudah mencengkram kerah bajunya. Kali ini dia menelan ludah dengan kasar saat kedua bola matanya bertemu dengan milik Kris yang terlihat begitu membunuh.

"Kau… Mau kubunuh?" Sekarang Chanyeol dapat merasakan getar kemarahan dari ucapan Kris. Meskipun Kris hanya mengucapkan kalimat dengan datar dan dengan suara yang rendah, setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar menakutkan.

"Ng…K-Kris…? Aku hanya bercanda…" Chanyeol terkekeh ringan seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ayolah…"

"Tidak." Ucap Kris tiba-tiba, "Aku akan memberikanmu hukuman. Kau akan ikut langsung kerumahku sekarang juga."

"E-eh? Kau mau apa?! Aku tidak mau!" tanya sepupunya dengan takut-takut. Setiap pelajaran yang Kris berikan selalu berakhir tidak menyenangkan. Terkadang Kris menyuruhnya membersihkan kamar mandi milik Kris atau menyapu seluruh permukaan lantai rumah Kris, oh, jangan pikir itu adalah pekerjaan yang mudah. Bagaimana bisa dia mengerjakannya dengan mudah ketika Kris memberikan alat-alat yang tidak-tidak? Dia ingat bagaimana Kris memberikannya hukuman untuk membersihkan seluruh permukaan lantai kamar mandi milik Kris hingga mengkilap hanya dengan menggunakan sikat gigi. Mengingat pengalaman itu saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

Kris menatapnya semakin tajam, "Tidak. Kau harus datang. Atau tidak aku akan membakar semua koleksi CD Game milikmu. Dan mungkin…" sebuah seringai kecil muncul di wajah Kris, "aku juga akan membakar semua koleksi yang kau simpan di bawah kasurmu."

Kali ini Chanyeol membuka matanya dengan lebar, "APA?! JANGAN! KAU TAHU KAN SEBERAPA REPOTNYA AKU MENCARI-CARI!" Kemudian dia membalikkan tubuh untuk memeluk tubuh kecil Baekhyun, menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu namja manis itu. "Huaaaaa! Baekkieeeeee! Kris sangat sadis! Jangan biarkan dia membawaku ke neraka!"

Baekhyun terlihat sedikit panik, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. "Ng… Chanyeol… tenang saja… Kris tidak akan bisa membawamu ke neraka… karena setahuku hanya dewa pencabut nyawa yang dapat melakukannya…" ucapnya ragu, tidak menyadari sama sekali bahwa jawabannya yang terdengar begitu polos itu membuat Xiumin dan Chen ingin memeluknya sampai mati.

"Kau dengar Chanyeol? Aku bukan dewa pencabut nyawa seperti kata Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan bisa membawamu ke neraka." Meskipun Kris terdengar tegas, dari nada bicaranya, namja itu seolah-olah sedang menahan tawa.

Chanyeol rasanya ingin menangis mendengar jawaban tak berdosa Baekhyun. "Huhuhu… Baekkie… kau ini polos atau apa sih…"

"Ah iya, nanti kalian bertiga menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah saja sekitar jam 6. Biar si mesum ini yang menjemput kalian ke rumahku." Kris berjalan untuk mengambil tas milik Chanyeol, kemudian melemparkannya pada namja tinggi itu. "Ayo pergi."

"Tidaaaaaak! Baekkieeeeeeee!"

Baekhyun menatap khawatir pada Chanyeol yang meraung-raung saat Kris menyeretnya pergi. Namja manis itu kemudian menoleh kepada Chen dan Xiumin. "Chanyeol… tidak kita tolong?"

Chen tertawa, "Biarkan saja Ketua. Anggap saja sebagai hukuman karena berniat untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepala, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali memerah. Tidak mengadahkan tawa Chen dan Xiumin yang terdengar menggodanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah memilih pakaian dan buku yang dia butuhkan untuk kegiatan menginap di rumah Kris malam ini. Sebuah senyum kecil mengembang di wajahnya. Ini merupakan pengalaman pertama Baekhyun menginap di rumah teman, dan sebuah gejolak adrenalin menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Dia yakin malam ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

Baekhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan buku Fisika yang dia pegang dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Acara menginap malam ini bukan untuk bersenang-senang, dia akan belajar mati-matian demi mengikuti ulangan perbaikan besok. Memang terdengar sangat tidak menyenangkan, tapi Baekhyun tidak boleh egois. Kris sudah berbaik hati bersedia mengajarinya, dan Chanyeol juga sudah bersedia menemaninya, begitu juga dengan Chen dan Xiumin. Dia tidak boleh mengecewakan mereka.

Namja manis itu terpaku sesaat saat sebuah pikiran melintas di kepalanya. Dia akan menginap di rumah Kris… Ya Tuhan! Wajah Baekhyun merona merah, kemudian dia menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. Dia sangat bersyukur Chanyeol mengusulkan untuk menginap juga, karena Baekhyun tidak yakin otaknya dapat berfungsi dengan baik apabila dia hanya berdua saja dengan Kris. Selain itu, pasti akan canggung juga mengenal Kris bukanlah orang yang banyak berbicara.

Setelah selesai berkemas, Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya sambil menopang tas ransel berwarna biru yang tidak terlihat terlalu besar. Tepat saat itu juga, seorang pelayan wanita berpapasan dengannya. "Ah, tuan muda Baekhyun. Anda mau kemana?" tanyanya sopan dan lembut.

"Ah… aku akan pergi menginap di rumah teman." Jawab Baekhyun yang nada bicaranya tak kalah lembut. "Nanti kalau Appa dan Umma sudah pulang, tolong sampaikan hal ini pada mereka ya Ahjumma."

"Tentu saja tuan muda." Pelayan itu membungkukkan badan sebagai bentuk hormat. Setelah kembali berposisi tegap, wanita paruh baya itu membuka mulut, "Tapi, ada baiknya menurut saya tuan muda memberitahukan hal ini kepada tuan muda Luhan juga. Beliau kan anggota keluarga tuan muda Baekhyun, ada baiknya dia juga mengetahui hal ini agar beliau tidak khawatir."

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia tidak yakin bahwa Luhan akan mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi pelayannya benar, ada baiknya dia juga meminta izin kepada Luhan. "Baiklah. Terima kasih Ahjumma."

Sekali lagi sang pelayan membungkukkan badan kepada Baekhyun sebelum berjalan pergi. Sementara Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar Luhan. Setelah berdiri di depan pintu, dengan sedikit ragu dia mengangkat tangan sebelum mengetuk pintu.

"Masuklah." Suara Luhan terdengar dari balik pintu, dan dari nada bicara Luhan yang terdengar lantang dan tegas, Baekhyun tahu kakaknya sedang tengah melakukan sesuatu. Dia sangat hafal dengan nada suara Luhan yang tengah fokus melakukan sesuatu.

Seperti yang dia duga, Baekhyun mendapati Luhan yang ternyata sedang belajar saat membuka pintunya. Hati kecilnya merasa kagum melihat kakaknya yang setiap hari sangat rajin belajar, namun perasaan itu lenyap saat Luhan mengerenyitkan kening ketika mata mereka berpautan.

"Mau apa kau?"

Nada bicara Luhan tidak terdengar sinis atau apapun, tapi Baekhyun tetap tidak suka dengan cara Luhan bertanya. Itu membuatnya sedih. "Aku… aku ingin meminta izin pada hyung… aku akan menginap di rumah teman malam ini untuk belajar bersama. B-bolehkah hyung?"

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum dia kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada buku pelajaran yang ada di depan. "Kenapa harus minta izin denganku? Itukan bukan urusanku."

"T-tapi aku hanya…" hanya apa? Pertanyaan itu terbesit di pikiran Baekhyun. Dia juga tak tahu ingin bilang apa, dia tak tahu mengapa hatinya terasa kecewa mendengar kalimat Luhan, dia tidak tahu apa yang dia harapkan dari kakaknya. Seharusnya dia tahu Luhan tidak akan peduli kepadanya. "Nde… Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

"…Hn. Hati-hati."

Sesaat kata-kata itu terlontarkan dari mulut Luhan, ada dua hal yang terjadi secara bersamaan. Tangan Baekhyun yang tengah memegang kenop pintu kini mematung, dan tangan Luhan yang sedari tadi terus mengukir rumus-rumus di atas permukaan kertas kini berhenti bergerak saat meyadari ucapannya.

Kemudian Baekhyun menoleh, matanya terus mentapa lurus Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam. Mulutnya terbuka seperti tidak mempercayai pendengarannya yang menurutnya kini telah memburuk. Tapi tidak, dia yakin dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Luhan… Dia…

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dia ingin berteriak riang, ingin menangis, dia ingin sekali berlari kepada Luhan dan didekap oleh namja itu. Tapi semua emosi itu dia tahan, membuat mata beningnya berkaca-kaca.

Harus diakui, Luhan sedikit tertegun melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang seolah-olah tengah menerima sebuah penghargaan. Hal itu membuatnya risih. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, dasar bodoh. Aku hanya tidak sengaja mengucapkannya karena aku terbiasa mengucapkan itu kepada Appa dan Umma."

Reaksi yang dia dapati dari Baekhyun tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan. Dia tidak siap melihat Baekhyun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang sangat manis dan tulus kepadanya.

"Aku… aku tidak keberatan meski Hyung hanya mengucapkannya tanpa disengaja… Karena Hyung… terdengar tulus mengucapkannya." Kalimat itu dilontarkan begitu saja tanpa dosa dari mulut Baekhyun. Namja itu berhenti sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan. "Aku… senang."

Luhan tidak tahu harus memberikan balasan apa, maupun harus bereaksi seperti apa. Karena itu dia lebih memilih untuk diam dan kembali melanjutkan belajarnya. Meskipun otaknya sekarang tidak sepenuhnya fokus. Satu-satunya hal yang mampu dia fokuskan adalah suara decitan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka sebelum kembali tertutup dan derap langkah kaki Baekhyun yang perlahan-lahan terdengar semakin kecil, sebelum kemudian menghilang sepenuhnya dari pendengarannya.

Dia menghela nafas, kemudian menyandarkan punggung pada kursi. Luhan mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya pada langit atap.

"Anak aneh…" dia bergumam. "Kenapa kau harus sesenang itu…"

.

.

.

"Aish… kenapa mereka bertiga belum datang juga sih…"

Berulang kali Chanyeol melirik jam tangan dan melontarkan pandangan ke sekitar dengan tidak sabar. 10 menit sudah berlalu, tapi tetap saja belum ada satupun yang muncul. Chanyeol merupakan tipe orang yang termasuk sabar dalam hal apapun, hanya saja kali ini beda. Dia sangat lelah setelah menjalankan hukuman yang Kris berikan padanya tadi.

Baginya, Kris itu seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda. Terkadang dia baik hati dan pengertian (meskipun dia memiliki cara sendiri untuk menunjukkannya), dan terkadang dia seperti iblis dengan emosi yang cepat memuncak. Bayangkan saja, seorang Park Chanyeol, dihukum oleh seorang Kris Wu untuk menyapu halaman rumahnya.

Dan kau tahu alat apa yang Kris berikan padanya untuk membersihkan halamannya? Sebuah kertas. Masuk akal? Tentu saja tidak. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menguliti namja keturunan Cina itu sampai kering. Sementara Chanyeol sedang melakukan hukuman seraya menangisi penderitaannya, dia tahu Kris sedang memantaunya dari jendela kamar. Berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada dengan sebuah seringai. Seperti iblis.

Namja berambut ikal itu menguap. Tepat setelahnya, dia menangkap suara derap langkah kaki. Dia melihat sosok familiar berlari ke arahnya. Ketika sosok itu berlari lebih dekat, barulah Chanyeol menyadari bahwa sosok itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Hoi Baekkie! Kenapa berlari tergesa-gesa sep—whoa!" Chanyeol tidak dapat meneruskan kalimatnya karena Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba berlari dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat. Semua ini terasa seperti _déjà vu_. Apa terjadi sesuatu lagi kepada Baekhyun?

"Baekkie?" namja tampan itu mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut, sementara tangan yang satu lagi dia gunakan untuk dilingkarkan pada pinggan ramping Baekhyun. "Kau kenapa manis? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap Chanyeol, memperlihatkan kedua bola mata indah yang kini digenangi air mata. Namun ada yang berbeda. Sorot matanya tidak memancarkan kesedihan. Bahkan Chanyeol berani menyebutnya sorot mata… haru?

"Luhan… Luhan-hyung! Dia-dia—" sementara Baekhyun mencoba untuk merangkai kata-kata yang sepertinya telah lenyap dari tenggorokannya, Chanyeol hanya mengerutkan kening. Luhan? Ada apa lagi dengan Luhan?

"Luhan kenapa?"

"Lu-Luhan-hyung…" namja manis itu sedikit terisak, sementara tangannya telah dipindahkan untuk dia tumpukan pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Baekhyun menarik nafas, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada milik namja tinggi yang ada di hadapannya. "Mengucapkan 'hati-hati' saat aku hendak keluar rumah."

Chanyeol mengedipkan mata, sebelum senyum simpul muncul di bibir tipisnya. Dia baru mengerti apa yang Baekhyun rasakan. "Jadi… kau senang sekarang?"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata. "Sangat…"

Namja tinggi itu terkekeh, kemudian dia mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Menatap wajah namja pendek yang ada di depan sambil tersenyum lebar dengan iris coklatnya yang selalu, selalu terlihat bersinar di mata Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengelus wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua ibu jarinya, melakukan setiap gerakan memutar dengan lembut dan perlahan-lahan seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah sebuah berlian yang mudah pecah. "Kalau kau senang… seharusnya tidak seperti ini kan?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol maksud.

"Kalau Baekkie sedang senang, Baekkie harus tersenyum!"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan menggeleng. Kemudian, dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. "Seperti ini?"

Saat Baekhyun tersenyum, Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia merasa seperti melihat sebuah sisi dunia yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dia lihat. Karena dia tidak pernah mengetahui keberadaan dunia yang terlihat begitu indah seperti ini. Sangat cantik dan sangat mempesona hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Dan dunia yang seperti itu, hanya dia temukan saat Baekhyun menampilkan kurva termanis yang pernah dia lihat. Hanya seperti saat ini. Hanya di depannya dan hanya kepadanya. Hanya untuknya.

"Ya… seperti itu…" mulut yang sedari tadi terkunci rapat kini terbuka untuk membisikkan kata-kata yang kini mengumpul di kerongkongan. "Sangat… sangat cantik…"

Mendengar kalimat Chanyeol, Baekhyun terbelalak. Tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa selain menunjukkan kedua pipinya yang kini merah merona. "Cha—Chanyeol?"

"Aku…" namja tertinggi di antara mereka berdua menempelkan kedua dahi dengan satu sama lain, kemudian memejamkan mata. "…paling suka melihat Baekkie tersenyum. Karena itu—" dia berhenti sejenak untuk meneguk ludah, sebelum melanjutkan, "—sering-seringlah tersenyum."

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti mereka, keheningan yang terasa begitu menenangkan. Yang terasa begitu lama dan terasa bagaikan selamanya, yang membisikkan berjuta-juta perasaan manis yang tidak dapat tersampaikan oleh kata-kata.

Kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum kecil seraya ikut memejamkan mata dengan pipi memerah. "…akan kucoba." Bisiknya, sementara jauh di dalam dada, dia dapat merasakan detak jantungnya berdegup tidak beraturan.

Dan otaknya terus menerus memutar pertanyaan yang terlintas di dalam kepala.

Perasaan hangat apa ini?

.

.

.

_Nde= Baiklah/Oke/Ya  
Jeoseonghamnida= Saya minta maaf/Maafkan saya  
Kamsahamnida= Terima kasih_

.

.

.

Aigoo… maafin Hika ya baru update sekarang, malem-malem lagi. Hika lagi kehabisan ide, dan ini aja nyampe Hika perbaikin tiga kali. Mangkanya… Hika juga gak tahu apakah ide Hika yang ini bisa membuat kalian puas… Hika minta maaf atas segala kekurangan ya.

Sekali lagi, Hika sangat menghargai saran, kritik, dan komentar kalian. ^^ Biar Hika menjadi penulis yang baik hehehe. Tapi dilarang ngebash! Oke?! ^^

Pai-pai~ see you in the next chap!


	6. Chapter 5

**DAZZLING SHADOW **

Author: Kusanagi Hikari

Pairing: Baekyeol

Summary: Baekhyun dan Luhan, sepasang adik-kakak yang sangat bertolak belakang. Dimana tiap harinya Luhan selalu menerima pujian dan kasih sayang, Baekhyun selalu menerima cacian dan makian dari orang-orang, termasuk keluarganya sendiri. Sampai pada suatu saat Park Chanyeol, seorang murid pindahan datang ke sekolah mereka dan jatuh cinta kepada Baekhyun.

WARNING: Yaoi, OOC, typo, bahasa ancur, dll

* * *

~~CHAPTER 5~~

Baekhyun berdiri tepat di depan tulisan "Kediaman Keluarga Wu" yang diukir di sebuah papan dengan tulisan _Hangeul_. Namja itu menatap rumah besar berarsitektur Cina kuno yang ada di hadapannya dengan mulut terbuka. Tepat di kedua sisinya, Chen dan Xiumin memasang ekspresi yang sama. Ketiga pasang bola mata mereka tak henti-hentinya bergerak menelusuri setiap stuktur rumah Kris dengan kagum.

"Ini… rumah Wakil Ketua?" tanya Xiumin seraya menunjuk rumah yang ada di depan mereka.

"Yep!" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Keren bukan? Rasanya seperti melihat rumah-rumah kuno yang ada di film-film! Karena itu aku suka berkunjung ke rumahnya. Aku merasa seperti tinggal di sebuah rumah bangsawan Cina." Namja itu melebarkan kedua tangannya sambil membangga, seolah-olah rumah ini adalah miliknya.

Baekhyun menyetujui perkataan Chanyeol dalam hati sebelum kembali memandang rumah Kris. Dia juga memiliki rumah yang besar, namun melihat rumah yang seperti ini… membuatnya terkagum-kagum. Rumah berasitektur Cina kuno seperti ini memberikan gambaran yang sangat elegan. Dan di dalam kepalanya, dia membayangkan Kris mengenakan pakaian mewah sebagai bangsawan Cina, sebelum kemudian bayangan itu tergantikan oleh gambaran Kris sebagai seorang yakuza. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, entah mengapa kedua _image_ itu sangat cocok untuk Kris.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Namun belum sempat dia menanyakan apa yang namja manis itu tengah pikirkan, tiba-tiba pintu gerbang terbuka. Di balik pintu gerbang itu, berdiri seorang wanita paruh baya mengenakan baju tradisional Cina. Kedua mata wanita itu menatap Baekhyun, Chen, dan Xiumin secara bergantian sebelum beralih kepada Chanyeol. "Tuan Muda Chanyeol… apakah mereka teman-teman anda dan teman Tuan Muda Kris yang akan menginap di sini?" tanya wanita itu dengan sangat sopan.

"Benar Bibi Ying." Chanyeol menjawab tak kalah sopan. Namja tinggi berambut ikal itu menarik lengan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terhempas ke sisi tubuh Chanyeol. "Malam ini Kris akan mengajari si manis ini~"

Bibi Ying tersenyum lembut. "Wah… Anda manis sekali. Apakah anda kekasih Tuan Muda Kris?"

Pertanyaan itu spontan membuat Baekhyun tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. Sementara Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya melebarkan mata, Chen dan Xiumin hanya terkekeh sendiri sambil melemparkan pandangan pada satu sama lain. Tatapan mata mereka menunjukkan seperti orang yang mengetahui sesuatu.

Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas, karena bermimpi menjadi kekasih Kris sajapun dia tidak pernah. Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Bibi Ying, dia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Namja manis itu menoleh ke samping, mendapati Chanyeol tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Enak saja! Dia bukan pacar Kris~"

"Oh?" Bibi Ying memiringkan kepala, matanya melirik pada lengan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggang ramping Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu, dia kekasih anda Tuan Muda Chanyeol?"

Bibir Chanyeol sangat tergoda untuk mengatakan 'Ya' pada pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Bibi Ying, tapi mana mungkin dia mengatakan hal yang bukan merupakan sebuah fakta. "Bukan, ah… yah, lebih tepatnya sih, **belum**."

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Dia dapat merasakan kedua pipinya menghangat dan warna merah jambu menjalar ke seluruh wajah. Sementara jauh di dalam dada, jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Seolah-olah tengah berusaha meloncat keluar.

_B-belum…? A-apa maksud Chanyeol?!_

"Oh… begitu." Wanita itu mengangguk pelan. "Ah, maaf, silahkan masuk. Tuan Muda Kris sudah menunggu di dalam." Wanita itu membuka pagar lebar-lebar, memberikan jalan untuk mereka berempat.

Baekhyun yang masih terpaku di tempat merasakan pundaknya di tepuk-tepuk. Dia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Chen dan Xiumin tengah menatapinya. "Baekhyun-ssi? Kenapa diam saja?"

"E-eh… ma-maaf."

Namja manis itu berdehem sebentar, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup yang kini sedang memeluk dirinya dengan erat. Dia tahu Chanyeol hanya bercanda dan menggodanya saja. Tidak ada gunanya merasa gugup seperti ini. Dan dia juga tidak perlu gugup dengan pertanyaan Bibi Ying ketika wanita itu menanyakan apakah dia kekasih Kris, karena Baekhyun tahu hal itu juga tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

Chanyeol dan Kris… tidak mungkin mereka akan menyukai orang seperti dirinya.

Baekhyun, Chen, dan Xiumin mengikuti jejak langkah Chanyeol dari belakang. Namja tinggi itu berjalan dengan santainya, berjalan seolah-olah dia adalah pemilik rumah ini sendiri. Dan sementara dia mengekori Chanyeol, berulang kali kedua bola matanya menelusuri seisi rumah, melihat koleksi-koleksi miniatur naga terjajar dengan rapi di atas meja kecil yang mereka lalui, melihat beberapa koleksi pedang—yang ternyata merupakan barang imitasi saja setelah mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol—dan saat mereka melalui sebuah figura yang besar terpampang di dinding, Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

Iris coklatnya tengah memandangi seorang pria dan seorang wanita yang sangat menawan, begitu tampan dan cantik dan terlihat begitu elegan, kemudian beralih kepada seorang anak lelaki tampan yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka berdua. "Itu… Kris-ssi?"

"Yep." Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, kedua bola matanya ikut melirik Kris yang usianya masih kecil di foto itu. "Lihat, saat kecil saja dia sudah terlihat seperti seorang bangsawan. Saat pertama kali melihatnya, kau akan dibuat berpikir bahwa dia adalah orang yang arogan."

"Ya… Wakil Ketua memang mengeluarkan aura semacam itu." Chen menganggukkan kepala.

Dia terkekeh kecil, kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, "Tapi dia tidak seperti itu. Bahkan menurutku jauh dari arogan."

Baekhyun menoleh kepada Chanyeol, sedikit tertegun ketika telinganya menangkap nada lembut di dalam perkataan namja tinggi tersebut saat membicarakan Kris.

Chanyeol menoleh kepada Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang lebar dan merangkul pundaknya. "Kris memang pendiam dan terkesan acuh, tapi dia seperti itu hanya karena dia tidak pandai mengutarakan maupun mengekpresikan isi hatinya. Jauh di dalam sosok yang dingin itu, dia menyimpan sebuah kepribadian yang hangat."

"Aku juga bisa merasakannya." Chen yang menyerukan suara membuat yang lain menoleh kepadanya. Namja itu tersenyum, "Wakil Ketua adalah orang yang baik. Karena buktinya saja dia selalu memukul Ketua saat Ketua hendak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Baekhyun-ssi." Dia terkekeh, tidak mengadahkan Chanyeol yang mengerucutkan bibir.

Mendengar itu, Xiumin menganggukkan kepala dan ikut terkekeh. "Yah, Wakil Ketua terlihat seperti tipe orang yang memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menunjukkan kekhawatirannya pada orang lain."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan yang lain. Kemudian dia kembali menoleh kepada foto keluarga yang ada di hadapannya. Sebuah senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya saat dia memandangi wajah Kris kecil. "Ya… benar. Kris-ssi yang selalu terlihat sangat _cool_ itu… memang baik hati."

"Kalian semua… sedang apa disitu?"

Mendengar suara Kris, mereka semua menoleh pada sang pemilik suara. Namun Baekhyun tidak siap dengan pemandangan yang terpampang di depannya dan dia hanya mampu membatu. Di depan mereka semua, Kris tengah berdiri telanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana hitam panjang, mengekspos dada yang bidang. Rambutnya terlihat baru saja kering karena ulah handuk kecil yang tergantung di pundak kanannya.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas dan dia sangat yakin wajahnya sudah menyerupai warna tomat.

"Yah! Dasar tiang listrik mesum!" seru Chanyeol yang langsung menutup mata Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau ingin merusak matanya yang _innocent_ eoh?!"

"A—" Kris membuka mulut untuk membalas perkataan Chanyeol, namun terpaku. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dari mana Chanyeol mendapat pemikiran bodoh seperti itu. "Siapa yang kau panggil mesum? Dasar brengsek. Aku baru saja selesai mandi, mana kutahu kalian sudah datang saat aku selesai mandi. Lagipula kita semua ini kan sesama namja."

"Bohong!" tuduh Chanyeol yang kali ini menunjuk sepupunya dengan telunjuk. Mata Baekhyun yang sebelah kembali terbuka, dan spontan namja manis itu menutup matanya dengan tangannya sendiri saat dia kembali mendapati sosok Kris yang masih telanjang dada. "Kau tahu kau memiliki postur tubuh yang bagus! Karena itu kau membanggakannya di depan Baekhyun! Dasar jahanam! Kau membuat matanya rusak! Kalau Baekhyun sampai harus memakai kacamata, kau adalah orang pertama yang akan kusalahkan!"

Kris menatap sepupunya datar dengan mata yang mengatakan 'kau memang manusia terbodoh yang pernah aku temui', sementara kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dada. Chen dan Xiumin lagi-lagi hanya tertawa sendiri melihat tingkah Ketua dan Wakil Ketua mereka.

Kris menggelengkan kepala seraya menghela nafas. "Terserah kau sajalah. Aku malas berbicara dengan orang bodoh sepertimu." Ucap Kris sebelum dia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia tahu Chanyeol hanya ingin beradu mulut dengannya. Karena itu akan lebih baik jika Kris mengakhiri pembicaraan ini sebelum obrolan mereka meranjat kemana-mana.

"Yah! Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh hah?! Aku ini jenius tahu! Dan aku hanya ingin melindungi kepolosannya!" protes Chanyeol seraya menarik Baekhyun untuk mengikuti Kris menuju kamarnya, diikuti dengan Chen dan Xiumin dari belakang.

Kris memutar bola mata, mengambil baju lengan pendek berwarna putih yang tergelatak di atas kasurnya sebelum memakainya. "Sudah, hentikan pembicaraan bodoh ini." Tukasnya seraya membalikkan badan. "Lebih baik kita langsung mulai saja belajarnya, jangan membuang-buang waktu."

Namja tertinggi di antara mereka itu melirik pada Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mengamati seluruh kamar. Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Baekhyun?"

Spontan Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil, "E-eh?! I-iya?!"

"Ayo kita mulai belajar. Kau bawa bukunya kan?"

"I-iya."

"Duduk di depanku." Kata Kris seraya duduk di depan sebuah meja kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah kamar.

"N-nde." Dengan gugup dia berjalan menuju tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Kris dan duduk di hadapannya. Detik berikutnya, Baekhyun mengeluarkan buku Fisika dari dalam tasnya dan melatakkan di atas meja.

Kris hanya terdiam menatap Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mencari-cari tempat pensilnya. Dia menoleh ketika melihat Chanyeol ikut duduk bersama mereka. "Sedang apa kau? Main saja sana." Dia menunjuk kepada Xiumin dan Chen yang sekarang tengah memulai bermain kartu yang dia simpan di atas lemari.

"Nanti saja," Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, kemudian tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. "Aku mau melihat Baekhyun belajar."

"…Terserah, tapi jangan ganggu dia." Sahut Kris, kemudian dia menolehkan kepala pada Baekhyun. "Lebih baik kita mulai dengan mengerjakan soal-soal. Kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti, kau bisa bertanya padaku."

Baekhyun mengangguk, membalikkan beberapa halaman untuk mencari soal. Saat dia menemukannya, tangan kananya dengan segera meraih pensil, kemudian mengukir-ngukir rumus-rumus untuk mencari hasilnya.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, namun Baekhyun tetap saja terus mengotak-ngatik rumus yang sedari tadi tidak membantunya untuk menemukan jawaban yang benar. Tidak heran dia mendapatkan nilai yang jelek.

"Ng…Kris-ssi?" namja manis itu mendongakkan kepala, menatap namja yang sangat dia idolai itu dengan ragu. "A-aku… tidak mengerti soal ini."

"Coba kulihat." Kris mengambil buku itu dari Baekhyun. Dia memerhatikan soal itu beberapa detik kemudian mengangguk, "Ah, soal ini. Untuk soal ini, kau tidak bisa menggunakan rumus seperti ini…" setelah menulis rumus-rumus yang benar, Kris kembali memberikannya kepada Baekhyun. "Kau harus menggunakan rumus ini."

Baekhyun menatap apa yang telah Kris ukir di bukunya dengan kagum. Kris memang sangat pintar, tidak sampai semenit saja sudah berhasil memecahkan soal.

Dia memerhatikan dengan seksama rumus-rumus yang Kris tulis, kemudian kembali mencoba mengolang soal barusan dengan rumus yang Kris ajarkan. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun segera lanjut kepada soal berikutnya.

Namun setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Baekhyun belum juga menemukan hasilnya.

"K-Kris-ssi… aku juga tidak mengerti soal yang ini…"

Mendengar itu, Kris berusaha untuk tidak menghela nafas. Dia harus bersabar. Dia tahu Baekhyun memang tidak pintar, dan dia harus memaklumi itu. Karena itulah dia harus mengajarinya.

Chanyeol terkekeh seraya memangku dagu dengan tangan, menatap Kris dan Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat serius secara bergantian.

.

.

.

Satu jam telah berlalu dan jam telah menunjukkan pukul 08.15. Chanyeol meregangkan tubuhnya, kemudian menoleh pada Chen dan Xiumin yang tengah tertidur. Dia kemudian menoleh pada Kris yang sedang membaca buku fisika, dan terakhir, dia menoleh pada Baekhyun—

Chanyeol membatu. Dia mengerjapkan mata, sekali, dua kali, kemudian merangkak mendekati Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong dan mata yang tidak fokus. Namja tinggi itu mengerenyitkan kening, melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Baekhyun, namun tetap saja tidak mendapat respon.

"Yah! Kris!" teriak Chanyeol, membuat Kris menoleh kepadanya. "Baekkie kenapa?"

Tidak mengerti apa maksud Chanyeol, Kris menoleh pada Baekhyun. Dia memasang ekpresi yang sama dengan Chanyeol saat mendapati namja manis itu tengah terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. "Baekhyun?" dia mencoba memanggil, namun hasilnya juga nihil.

"Baek—" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun, namun betapa terkejutnya dia saat Baekhyun kembali bereaksi dengan menjerit, suara lengkingannya sukses mengejutkan Chen dan Xiumin yang terbangun dari tidur mereka.

"B-Baekkie? Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol kaget, namun nada khawatir yang terselip di dalam kata-kata itu masih dapat terdengar.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, menoleh pada teman-temannya sebelum kembali mengerjapkan mata, kemudian dengan pelan dia berkata, "Ini… dimana? Lalu… dimana Harry?"

Kris mengedipkan mata, Chen dan Xiumin menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung. Sementara Chanyeol mengerenyitkan kening, "Harry? Harry siapa?"

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang mengerutkan kening. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung, "Tentu saja Harry Potter... Dia sudah berjanji akan mengajakku mengelilingi Howgarts dengan sapu terbangnya, dan—" namja manis itu menghentikan celotehannya saat menyadari tatapan yang lain, kemudian dengan wajah memerah karena malu dia berkata, "Ma-maaf… lupakan apa yang baru saja kukatakan..."

"Aish! Ini salahmu!" Chanyeol memukul kepala Kris dengan buku fisika yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Kau terlalu lama mengajarinya! Lihat apa yang terjadi! Baekkieku sampai berhalusinasi bertemu dengan Harry Potter!"

Kris terdiam, tangan kanannya digunakan untuk mengelus tempat yang bekas dipukul oleh Chanyeol. "Kau lelah?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun.

"E-eh? I-itu…" seketika Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau lelah?" tanya Kris lagi, kemudian melanjutkan. "Aku tidak akan keberatan untuk memberimu waktu istirahat jika kau lelah."

Namja manis bermarga Byun itu menundukkan kepala, tidak berani menatap mata Kris. "Maaf...hanya saja… Kris-ssi sudah berbaik hati mau repot-repot mengajariku… karena itu… aku…"

Kris terdiam, kemudian menghela nafas. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Baekhyun. Entah anak itu terlalu polos atau terlalu baik, Kris juga tidak tahu. Mungkin dua-duanya. "Lain kali, kau tidak usah sungkan seperti itu, mengerti?"

"I-iya…" jawab Baekhyun ragu.

"Ya sudah. Ayo." Sahut Kris tiba-tiba sambil berdiri, membuat yang lain menoleh kepadanya.

"Ayo apa?" tanya Xiumin heran.

"Makan malam." Jawab Kris singkat, "Bibi Ying pasti sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita. Tadinya… aku berencana kita makan jam 9 saja… tapi berhubung Baekhyun juga sudah lelah, jadi—" ucapannya terpotong saat tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol, beserta Chen dan Xiumin, menyerbu keluar kamar sambil berteriak 'Hore! Makan!'.

Namja keturunan Cina itu menggelengkan kepala, "Dasar…"

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh kecil.

Saat Kris dan Baekhyun tiba di ruang makan, mereka berdua mendapati Chanyeol, Chen, dan Xiumin tengah menyantap makanan yang telah dihidangkan di atas meja dengan lahap. Layaknya makhluk yang sudah tidak makan tiga hari.

"Baekhyun! Sini!" seru Chanyeol dengan mulut penuh dengan kibimbap. "Masakan buatan Bibi Ying sangat enak lho!"

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di hadapan Chanyeol, sementara Kris duduk di samping sepupunya. Namja manis itu kemudian mengedarkan mata pada makanan yang ada di atas meja. Ada spaghetti, sup sayur, ayam goreng, daging sapi bakar, dan buah-buahan. Jujur, dia bingung harus makan apa. Semuanya terlihat sangat enak.

"Baekkie." Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala, mendapati Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah menungging sambil menyodorkan sepotong daging sapi dengan garpu. "Nih! Dagingnya enak!" serunya seraya tersenyum.

Baekhyun hendak mengambil garpu yang dipegang oleh Chanyeol, namun namja tinggi berambut ikal itu menarik tangannya, membuat Baekhyun mengerenyit.

"Buka mulutmu manis. Aku ingin menyuapimu. Aaa…" Chanyeol membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membuka mulutnya juga. Baekhyun menatapnya sesaat, kemudian melahap daging yang disodorkan oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah sesaat, "Ini… enak." Dia kembali mengunyah, "Sangat enak."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali duduk, "Iya kan~"

Namja itu kemudian mencodongkan tubuhnya pada Kris dan berbisik, "Aku dan Baekkie telah melakukan ciuman tidak langsung yang pertama~" dia terkekeh saat Kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ah! Chen!" Baekhyun menoleh kesamping saat mendengar teriakan Xiumin yang tengah memukuli lengan Chen. "Jangan sembarangan mengambil makananku!"

"Habis enak sih~"

"Bukan berarti kau boleh mengambil makananku! Ppabo!" kali ini Xiumin memukul kepala Chen dengan sendok.

"Ah Xiumin jorok! Sendok itu kan sudah masuk ke dalam mulutmu!"

"Siapa suruh kau mengambil makananku!"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, dan tawanya semakin kencang saat dia mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah dicekik bercanda oleh Kris saat mencoba mencuri makanannya. Dia memerhatikan mereka semua dengan senyum di wajahnya dan… dan—

Entah mengapa, pemandangan ini begitu berbeda dengan apa yang biasa dia dapati di rumah. Biasanya Baekhyun makan diiringi dengan kesunyian, hanya bunyi sendok dan garpu yang saling bergesekan dengan piringlah yang menamaninya. Dan meskipun dia akan makan bersama dengan keluarganya, dia tidak kan menemukan hal seperti ini. Tidak ada canda, tidak ada tawa, tidak ada senyum…

Hal ini terasa aneh, menurut Baekhyun. Terasa asing, terasa canggung, sekaligus terasa… hangat.

"Baekkie?" suara yang terdengar familiar itu membuat Baekhyun terbangun dari lamunannya. Dia mengerjapkan mata, dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah menatapinya dengan bingung, begitu juga dengan yang lain. "Kau kenapa? Kok tidak makan?"

"Ah, maaf…. Aku hanya sedang berpikir." Namja manis itu tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan yang lain bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

"Eoh? Memikirkan apa?" tanya Chen heran. "Baekhyun-ssi terlihat serius sekali…"

"Err… tidak hanya saja…" Baekhyun merasa pemikirannya konyol dan dia ragu apakah dia harus melanjutkan omongannya atau tidak. Tetapi yang lain kini tengah menatapnya dengan penasaran, dan dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain melanjut berbicara. "…emm, aku hanya berpikir, mengapa saat makan dengan keluargaku dan bersama dengan kalian terasa… berbeda."

"Berbeda bagaimana?" Xiumin yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun kini bertanya.

"Rasanya—" Baekhyun mengambil jeda, lalu tersenyum kecil sambil menyentuh dadanya, "—hangat."

Ruang makan hening seketika. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala, mendapati Chanyeol menatap dengan kedua iris coklatnya yang entah mengapa selalu memancarkan kehangatan, dan dengan bibir yang membentuk sebuah garis tipis, dengan suatu ekpresi yang tidak bisa Baekhyun baca, sebelum kemudian semuanya tergantikan oleh seulas lengkung euforia yang terukir di bibir.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan jelas. Tapi—" Chanyeol memutar sendok yang dia pegang, "—yang kutahu, makan bersama-sama, bercanda gurau, saling melempar senyum dan tawa, memang terasa seperti ini."

"Eh?"

"Perasaan hangat yang saat ini tengah kau rasakan—" sebuah jeda, kemudian, "—adalah perasaan yang hanya bisa kau rasakan saat bersama dengan teman-teman."

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak. Wajahnya terasa hangat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang mendapati Chanyeol menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya, Chen dan Xiumin tersenyum manis padanya, dan Kris menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum kecil yang disunggingkan di ujung bibir. Dia menarik nafas pelan, menghembuskannya, kemudian—

"Terima kasih."

…dia tersenyum saat kata-kata itu terucap dari mulutnya. Kata-kata yang dengan sendirinya memaksa menembus keluar dari kerongkongan, berharap agar dua patah kata yang sederhana itu dapat mengekpresikan berjuta rasa yang saat ini menyelimuti dirinya.

.

.

.

Saat mereka selesai makan, Chanyeol, Chen dan Xiumin memutuskan untuk menonton film di ruang tamu, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kris berdua.

"Ingat Kris! Sampai kau berbuat macam-macam pada Baekhyun, aku tidak akan sungkan mengulitimu sampai kering!" ancam Chanyeol.

Kris berhenti berjalan menuju kamarnya, kemudian menoleh ke belakang seraya menatap dengan tajam. "Kau pikir aku ini apa? Aku tidak mesum sepertimu."

"Hentikan dengan kata-kata 'mesum'. Aku merasa seperti orang tidak bermoral kau tahu!" bentak Chanyeol yang kemudian menoleh pada Baekhyun, menatap namja manis itu dengan lembut. "Baekkie, dengar ya, kau harus berhati-hati dengan Kris—"

"….Chanyeol, aku dan Kris-ssi kan hanya akan bela—"

"—dan kau tidak boleh terbuai dengan pesonanya oke?" namun Chanyeol tidak menggubris omongan Baekhyun dan tetap terus berbicara.

"Sudah, pergi sana. Dasar tiang listrik sialan." Usir Kris. Chanyeol menjulurkan lidah kepadanya sebelum pergi menyusul Chen dan Xiumin.

Kris menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Kau kembalilah ke kamarku dulu. Aku ingin ke toilet." Tukasnya, menerima anggukan sebagai respon. Saat kembali berada di kamar Kris, Baekhyun yang hendak akan duduk menangkap sebuah buku asing yang berjajaran di deretan buku pelajaran yang ada di rak buku milik Kris. Sedikit penasaran, Baekhyun mendekati rak buku dan mengambilnya, betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati judul buku tersebut.

_**Me and Stupid Chanyeol.**_

Baekhyun mengerenyitkan kening. Apakah ini album foto Kris dan Chanyeol?

Saat membuka album buku itu, Baekhyun menemukan beberapa foto Kris dan Chanyeol yang tertempel dengan rapi. Namja itu menelusuri foto demi foto, mulai dari foto saat Chanyeol dan Kris kecil hingga SMP. Matanya berhenti pada salah satu foto yang menangkap perhatiannya. Foto yang kini dia lihat terlihat seperti baru akhir-akhir ini di ambil, karena di sini Chanyeol dan Kris memakai seragam sekolahnya.

Jantungnya berdegup saat kedua iris matanya memerhatikan dengan seksama ekspresi di wajah kedua sepupu itu. Kris, yang dengan wajah datarnya mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tenganya membentuk huruf V dan Chanyeol, yang merangkul pundak Kris dengan satu lengan, sedang tertawa lebar, menunjukkan giginya yang putih dan rapi.

Keduanya terlihat begitu tampan. Tapi bukan hal itulah yang benar-benar menarik perhatian Baekhyun, yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun adalah bagaimana kedua sepupu ini terlihat begitu akrab.

Hatinya mencelos saat Baekhyun mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir kali dia dan Luhan berfoto bersama, terlihat begitu akrab seperti ini. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengingatnya, dan semakin dia mencoba untuk mengingat, lama-lama matanya menjadi buram dan gambaran kenangan yang tadi melintas di kepala telah buyar.

"Baekhyun?" namja manis itu mendongakkan kepala dan menaruh album foto itu dipangkuannya saat melihat Kris kembali memasuki kamar. Namja tinggi itu duduk di hadapan Baekhyun, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun memaksakan tawa, namun wajahnya jadi terlihat canggung. "Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?"

Kris terlihat mempelajari wajah Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Wajahmu aneh."

"Aku…" dia menundukkan kepala, kemudian menyodorkan album foto yang ada di pangkuannya pada Kris. "Maaf… aku takut Kris-ssi akan marah karena sudah seenaknya melihat-lihat…"

Kemudian mata Kris tertuju pada buku yang Baekhyun. "Ah…" dia membuka mulut, kemudian mengambil album itu dari Baekhyun. "Tidak masalah. Bukan hal yang besar."

Baekhyun melirik pada album foto itu sebentar sebelum beralih pada wajah tampan Kris. "Kalian berdua… sangat akrab ya."

Kris melirik Baekhyun, kemudian menatap buku yang ada di tangannya. Ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat ke atas, teringat sebuah kenangan yang sangat akrab setiap kali dia melihat album foto ini. Semua kenangan mulai dari pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, sampai tumbuh besar dan menjadi sahabat yang sangat dekat, telah terukir di dalam sini. "Ya… begitulah. Tapi… cukup menggelikan bagaimana kami bisa sangat dekat seperti ini saat mengingat dulu aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya."

Baekhyun melebarkan mata. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar hal ini. "Eh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Kenapa? Karena dia sangat menyebalkan." Jawab Kris, namun Baekhyun tahu Kris tidak mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh karena dia dapat melihat senyuman kecil yang terpampang di wajah Kris terpancarkan dengan kehangatan.

"Maksud Kris-ssi?"

"Aku dan Chanyeol adalah dua orang yang sangat bertolak belakang." Kris membuka album foto itu, menatap foto-foto yang terpampang di sana. "Dan karena kupikir kami berdua sangat berbeda, aku selalu berpikir bahwa kami berdua tidak akan pernah bisa akrab. Karena itu pada saat orang tua kami pertama mengenalkan kami, aku selalu mencoba untuk menghindarinya. Karena dia sangat menyebalkan dan berisik, dan tidak pernah bisa diam. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Chanyeol memang seperti itu."

Mendengar Baekhyun tertawa, ujung bibirnya semakin tertarik ke atas. Kemudian dia terdiam sebentar dan setelah mengambil jeda, dia kembali membuka mulut. "Tapi dia sangat keras kepala, dia selalu berusaha mencoba mengajakku berbicara dan bermain dengannya."

"Lalu?" tanya namja paling pendek di antara mereka berdua dengan heran.

"Akhirnya aku menyerah." Jawab Kris. "Raja gombal itu… benar-benar merubah hidupku."

Baekhyun tersenyum. _Ya, aku juga._ Katanya dalam hati. "Kris-ssi… dan Chanyeol…. Kalian benar-benar menyayangi satu sama lain ya…"

Kris melirikkan matanya pada Baekhyun, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Chanyeol… dia… adalah anggota keluargaku yang sangat berharga. Bahkan mungkin lebih berharga dari kedua orang tuaku sendiri yang selalu bekerja di Kanada." Ucap Kris pelan. Baekhyun bersyukur jarak antara mereka berdua tidak begitu jauh, kalau tidak dia tidak akan dapat mendengar omongan Kris dengan jelas.

"Aku… bisa mengerti perasaan Kris-ssi." Kali ini Kris menoleh pada Baekhyun yang baru saja membuka mulut.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Kris, "Luhan-hyung juga sangat berharga bagiku. Dia selalu ada untukku. Dan meskipun kedua orang tuaku selalu bekerja, karena ada Luhan-hyung, aku jadi tidak merasa kesepian."

Kris memicingkan mata, "Tapi sekarang tidak. Dan meskipun begitu, kau tetap berpikir bahwa dia orang yang berharga bagimu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kenapa?" Kris kembali bertanya, nada suaranya begitu meminta penjelasan. "Aku tidak mengerti… kenapa kau masih tetap begitu menyayanginya?"

Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk menjawab, namun kembali dia tutup. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apa yang Kris katakan memang masuk akal. Mengapa dia tetap begitu menyayangi Luhan meskipun Luhan bersikap dingin padanya?

Kenapa? Kenapa? Pertanyaan itu terus-menerus berputar di kepala Baekhyun seperti kaset yang sudah rusak. Namun dia tetap tidak menemukan jawabannya.

Kemudian, pada saat detik itu jugalah, Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu.

Sambil menatap Kris, dia kembali tersenyum, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa… tapi aku rasa aku tidak butuh alasan yang detail. Rasa sayangku pada Luhan-hyung sudah cukup menjadi alasan terbesar."

Kris tersentak waktu mendengar jawaban tersebut. Dia menunggu, berpikir bahwa mungkin Baekhyun akan melanjutkan perkataanya dengan alasan-alasan yang lebih akurat. Tapi melihat senyum itu, melihat tatapan itu, Kris tahu hanya itulah fondasi dari segala alasannya tadi.

Hanya rasa sayang itu.

"Kau serius?" sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Kris kembali bertanya.

"Seandainya Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah sikap pada Kris-ssi… apa Kris-ssi akan membenci Chanyeol?" bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru melontarkan kembali pertanyaan yang sama. Namun dia tetap berbicara dengan lembut.

Kala itu, Kris benar-benar dibuat bisu olehnya. Dan Baekhyun terkekeh, "Tuh kan, Kris-ssi juga tidak bisa menjawab. Kris-ssi juga tidak mungkin bisa membenci Chanyeol bukan?"

Namja berambut pirang itu tidak menjawab, hanya menggaruk tengkuk sembari membuang muka.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, kemudian dia menarik kakinya mendekat pada dada dan memeluknya erat-erat. Senyum yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya tidak pernah pudar. "Aku dan Luhan-hyung… Chanyeol dan Kris-ssi… kita seperti kedua sisi koin, bukan?"

"Maksudmu?" Kris kembali menatap namja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kita berbeda, seperti sisi depan dan sisi belakang koin. Keduanya selalu menghadap ke arah yang berbeda, selalu bertolak belakang," dia berhenti sejenak untuk membuka mata seraya menatap Kris, "Tapi, sisi depan dan sisi belakang ini tidak akan bisa terpisahkan. Di mana ada depan, di situ ada belakang. Dan di mana ada belakang, di situ ada depan."

"Bukankah ikatan saudara seperti itu?"

Kris terdiam, membiarkan semua kata-kata Baekhyun diresapi oleh otaknya. Dia berpikir bahwa Baekhyun mungkin lebih dari sekedar bayangan dari Byun Luhan. Dia mungkin lebih dari sekedar orang yang selalu menerima semua cacian, makian, dan ejekan dari orang-orang sekitar. Dia bukan hanya seseorang dengan senyum manis yang terlihat tegar, yang selalu berpikir dengan hati dan deretan kepolosan yang tidak terbatas.

Karena, lebih dari semua itu, kata-kata Baekhyun barusan membuatnya merasa lebih menghargai ikatan persaudaraan yang dia miliki dengan Chanyeol. Begitu hangat dan begitu berharga hingga tidak mampu Kris lupakan.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kris merasa dirinya tersihir oleh kata-kata yang bukan dilontarkan dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Dasar… kau ini—" Kris tersenyum kecil sembari menggelengkan kepala, "—ternyata tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol."

"E-eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena—" sebuah jeda untuk berpikir, kemudian, "—kalian berdua bisa dengan mudahnya mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan."

Wajah Baekhyun sedikit merona, "Me-memangnya… kata-kataku begitu memalukan ya?"

"Ah, bukan memalukan yang seperti itu. Maksudku—" Kris mencoba membenahi kata-katanya, "—ng… kalian berdua… sangat jujur."

Baekhyun mengedipkan mata, kemudian terkekeh. "Itu karena Chanyeol mengajariku untuk lebih jujur terhadap diri sendiri."

"Ya, aku tahu." Kris menekuk lehernya ke kiri dan kanan sebelum menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Ayo kita lanjutkan belajarnya." Dia menerima sebuah senyuman dan anggukan dari Baekhyun sebagai respon.

.

.

.

"Huaaah! Filmnya seru sekali!" seru Chen sambil meregangkan tubuh. Dia memang mengantuk, tapi tetap saja adrenalin yang dia rasakan setelah menonton film tidak bisa lenyap begitu saja.

"Benar! Jack Sparrow memang sangat keren! Selain itu dia juga sangat lucu!" kali ini giliran Xiumin yang berteriak dengan semangat sambil menahan tawa saat mengingat adegan yang menggelitik perut. Dia kemudian menoleh pada Chanyeol, "Iya kan Ketua?"

"Hm? Oh, iya." Jawab Chanyeol asal yang tengah memasukkan kaset DVD ke dalam kotaknya. Pikirannya tidak begitu fokus.

Chen dan Xiumin melempar pandangan bingung pada satu sama lain. Kemudian kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Ketua kenapa? Tidak suka filmnya ya?"

Pertanyaan Xiumin barusan membuatnya tersenyum. "Bukan begitu. Aku suka sekali dengan filmnya, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Xiumin mengedipkan mata, kemudian memberikan senyuman penuh tahu. "Memikirkan Baekhyun-ssi?"

Chanyeol tercengir, merasa ketahuan. "Tahu saja kau."

"Kenapa? Apa Ketua khawatir karena telah membiarkan Baekhyun-ssi dan Wakil Ketua berduaan?" tanya Chen sambil terkekeh.

Chanyeol tergelak. "Tentu saja tidak! Kau pikir aku benar-benar cemburu? Kris tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh. Dia terlalu _gentleman_ untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu," Namja tinggi itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Chen dan Xiumin untuk menaruh kotak film ke tempat semula sembari melanjutkan, "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan perkembangan belajar Baekkie, itu saja."

"Serius bukan karena cemburu?" goda Chen, "Baekhyun-ssi kan su—" Omongannya terhenti saat Xiumin melotot padanya dengan tajam.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Chen sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tadi kau bilang apa Chen? Baekkie kenapa?"

Dengan cepat Chen menggelengkan kepala sembari melambaikan tangan, "T-tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Namja tertinggi di antara mereka menatap Chen dengan heran, kemudian mengangkat bahu sebelum beranjak menuju kamar Kris.

Chen dan Xiumin berjalan di belakang mengikuti Chanyeol. Xiumin menoleh pada Chen sembari menyikut pinggang namja tersebut, kemudian berbisik. "Bodoh. Kamu kan tahu kalau Ketua suka dengan Baekhyun-ssi. Bagaimana jadinya kalau Ketua sampai tahu Baekhyun-ssi suka dengan Wakil Ketua!"

"Iya, iya, aku minta maaf." Chen balik berbisik, kemudian memanyunkan bibir. Membuat Xiumin memutar kedua bola matanya.

Saat Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki kedalam kamar milik Kris, dia disambut oleh pemandangan Baekhyun yang kini tengah tertidur pulas dengan kepala disandarkan pada meja. Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya, kemudian menoleh pada Kris yang hanya terdiam membaca buku. "Kalian sudah selesai belajar?"

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku, Kris menjawab. "Belum."

Chanyeol mengerenyitkan alis. Untuk kedua kalinya dia menoleh pada Baekhyun, "Lalu? Belajarnya?"

Kali ini Kris mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku untuk menoleh pada Chanyeol, "Cukup sampai sini saja. Lagipula, Baekhyun terlihat sangat lelah."

"Tapi kau bilang belajarnya belum selesai." Bukannya Chanyeol juga tidak mengkhawatirkan stamina Baekhyun, hanya saja dia juga memikirkan ulangan Fisika yang harus dihadapi namja manis itu besok.

"Jangan khawatir…" ucap Kris sembari menatap Baekhyun. "Dia sudah berjuang dengan keras, aku yakin besok akan baik-baik saja."

Mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol merasakan perasaannya melega. Kedua iris coklatnya kembali beralih kepada Baekhyun, menatap sosok manis itu dengan senyuman hangat. Dia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, dan dengan perlahan dan lembut, dia menyusupkan kedua lengannya pada pundak dan kaki Baekhyun, mengangkatnya seperti seorang pangeran yang tengah membopong sang tuan putri. "Kris, Baekhyun boleh tidur di kasurmu kan?"

Kris mengangguk. "Boleh. Asalkan kau tidur di bawah bersama dengankU, Chen, dan Xiumin dengan kasur lipat. Aku tidak mau kau menghamili anak orang." Chen dan Xiumin berusaha menahan tawa mendengar celetukan dari Wakil Ketua mereka. Mereka tidak ingin membangunkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap sepupunya tajam, kalau saja dia tidak sedang menggendong Baekhyun, dia pasti sudah melempar buku pada wajah Kris. Seraya mendengus kesal, Chanyeol berjalan menuju kasur dan menidurkan Baekhyun di sana. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun melenguh dengan bunyi yang menyerupai suara anak anjing. Chanyeol bengong sesaat, lalu tersenyum. Dia mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun, lalu sambil duduk di atas kasur, tangan kanannya dia ulurkan untuk membelai surai coklat Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Selamat tidur… Baekki ku yang manis."

.

.

.

Baekhyun melenguh, kemudian membuka mata sayunya ke sekeliling. Dia menguap dan meregangkan tubuh, sebelum mengubah posisinya untuk duduk. Namun dia sedikit terkejut saat menemukan dirinya tengah berada di atas kasur milik Kris. Kalau dia tidur di kasur milik Kris, dimana pemiliknya? Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain?

Pertanyaannya terjawab saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara dengkuran yang berasal dari bawah. Dia merangkak dan mengintip ke bawah lantai, mendapati Kris, Chen, dan Xiumin yang tengah tertidur dengan lelap.

Tapi… dimana Chanyeol?

Memutuskan untuk mencari Chanyeol, Baekhyun beranjak dari kasur, berhati-hati untuk tidak menimbulkan suara agar tidak membangunkan yang lain sebelum melangkah keluar kamar.

"Chanyeol?" panggilnya pada lorong yang kosong dan gelap. Baekhyun merasakan kulitnya mendingin mendapati ruangan yang cukup gelap. Memang bukan gelap yang pekat, namun tetap saja hal ini membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun memanggil nama itu lagi, namun tetap saja dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Namja manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia sudah mencari di ruang makan, ruang tamu, dan ruang keluarga namun tetap saja dia tidak dapat menemukan Chanyeol. Kekhawatiran menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu dengan Chanyeol? Mungkin pemikirannya memang berlebihan… tapi Chanyeol juga tidak seharusnya berkeliaran di tengah malam seperti ini.

Saat dia berjalan semakin dalam, dia menemukan sebuah pintu yang terbuka lebar sehingga cahaya rembulan menyusup masuk menyinari lorong gelap yang Baekhyun lalui. Dia berjalan mendekati pintu, yang ternyata membawanya pada halaman belakang rumah Kris. Dan di halaman tersebut, dia mendapati Chanyeol sedang mengikat beberapa lembaran kertas kecil yang di gantungkan di pohon bambu.

"Chanyeol? Sedang apa?" meskipun Baekhyun menggunakan suara yang lembut, tetap saja membuat Chanyeol berjengit, kaget setengah mati. Chanyeol merasakan kakinya sedikit lemas, dia tidak mengira akan ada yang terbangun di tengah malam seperti ini. Terutama Baekhyun. Pasalnya, namja ini tadi tertidur dengan manis karena kelelahan.

"Aduh… Baekkie… kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung…." Kata Chanyeol sambil memegangi dadanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"M-maaf." Kata Baekhyun, sedikit merasa bersalah. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, menatap beberapa lembar kertas yang diikatkan pada ranting bambu. "Ini apa?"

"Oh, ini." Namja tertinggi di antara mereka berdua menggaruk belakang kepala. "Padahal aku tidak ingin kau melihatnya… tapi yah, sudahlah. Ini namanya Tanzaku."

"Tanzaku? Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Di Jepang, mereka percaya kalau kau menulis sebuah harapan di sebuah kertas kemudian digantungkan pada pohon bambu, harapanmu akan terkabul." Jawab Chanyeol semangat sembari mengikat kertas yang dia pegang pada ranting bambu. "Karena kali ini aku tidak bisa membantu apapun untuk Baekkie, aku memutuskan untuk mendoakan kesuksesanmu dengan membuat ini."

Baekhyun mengedipkan mata, kemudian dia menundukkan kepala saat merasakan wajahnya memanas. "Ti-tidak usah juga tidak apa-apa kok. Daripada itu… lebih baik Chanyeol tidur saja…"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala. "Nanti saja. Aku belum selesai. Baekkie sendiri kenapa tidak tidur?"

"So-soalnya Chanyeol tidak ada di kamar sih… aku kan jadi khawatir…"

Pernyataan yang keluar begitu malu-malu dari mulut Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap wajah manis itu. Kemudian sambil tersenyum lembut, dia mengelus rambut Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar ya."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kertas-kertas yang tergantung saat Chanyeol kembali sibuk memasang kertas harapannya, dan berjalan untuk melihat apa yang tertulis di situ.

'_Semoga Baekkie sukses melaksanakan ujiannya besok!'_

Sebuah senyum simpul mucul di bibir tipisnya, kemudian dia melanjutkan untuk membaca kertas yang ada di sebelahnya.

'_Semoga Baekkie dan Luhan bisa berbaikan lagi'_

Senyum itu memudar dari wajahnya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan untuk membaca isi kertas-kertas yang lain.

'_Semoga Baekkie dan keluarganya menjadi lebih akur dari sekarang'_

'_Semoga Baekkie semakin menjadi manis'_

'_Semoga Baekkie sehat selalu'_

'_Semoga Baekkie sukses menjadi populer'_

Terus, dan seterusnya, semua tulisan yang terukir di semua kertas yang tergantung itu hanya mendoakan tentang dirinya. Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas, menjalar hingga kedua pipinya.

"Baekkie?"

Dia mengerjapkan mata, dan dengan secepat kilat menoleh pada Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapannya sembari berkacak pinggang. "A-ah, tidak apa-apa…" jawabnya, kemudian beralih pada kertas yang baru saja digantung oleh namja tampan tersebut. "Chanyeol menulis apa di situ?"

"Bukan. Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyumnya yang khas sembari menggaruk kepala, seolah-olah seperti baru saja tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran.

"Kenapa? Aku mau lihat." Bujuk namja manis itu sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Tidak! Baekkie tidak boleh lihat!" dengan cepat Chanyeol melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya. Dia benar-benar tidak mau harapan yang itu dilihat oleh Baekhyun.

Semakin dilarang, semakin Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuang muka. "Huuh… Chanyeol pelit."

Chanyeol tertawa, lalu mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Dasar. Kau ini lucu sekali sih~"

Baekhyun menjauhkan tangan besar itu dari wajahnya, kemudian mengelus-ngelus pipi seraya mencibirkan bibir. "Kenapa Chanyeol bersikeras sekali tidak membolehkanku melihat isi kertas itu sih?" tanyanya sambil kembali menatap kertas-kertas harapan yang lain.

Dia menoleh kepada namja tinggi yang sedari tadi bersamanya ketika tak kunjung juga mendapat respon. Sedikit terkejut mendapati Chanyeol tengah menatapinya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat artikan.

Dan tatapan itu… membuat jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

"Cha-Chanyeol?"

"Saat ini…" Baekhyun merasakan nafasnya tersangkut di tenggorokan mendapati tatapan Chanyeol yang begitu hangat, seolah membakar setiap inci permukaan kulitnya. "…aku tidak bisa memberitahu Baekkie apa isi kertas itu. Tapi suatu saat aku janji… aku akan memberitahumu. Dan aku ingin kau mendengarnya dari mulutku sendiri."

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang, kemudian melepasnya. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol bicarakan, dan dia tidak mengerti perasaan macam apa yang saat ini tengah menggerogoti hatinya. Setelah terdiam beberapa lama, dia memilih untuk berkata, "…Kalau begitu, akan kutunggu sampai hari itu datang."

Namja tampan bertubuh tinggi itu hanya menanggapi ucapannya dengan mengelus surai coklat Baekhyun sembari tersenyum. "Kau sudah tidak kesal lagi kan?"

"Kesal? Siapa yang kesal?" kata namja pendek itu, pura-pura kesal. Dia membalikkan badan, kemudian membaca kertas itu sekali lagi untuk menghindari Chanyeol. Sama sekali tidak mengubris Chanyeol yang menggeleng-geleng geli.

Chanyeol menarik nafas, kemudian membuangnya pelan. Iris coklatnya tidak pernah sekalipun berpaling dari sosok Baekhyun.

Baekhyun cantik. Baekhyun manis. Baekhyun menawan. Itulah yang saat ini sedang dia lihat. Dan Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun akan selamanya seperti ini. Meskipun dia akan membuat namja manis itu semakin bersinar terang. Dia tidak ingin Baekhyun berubah. Dia ingin Baekhyun tetap menjadi Baekhyun, yang selalu baik hati dan sopan, yang selalu menundukkan kepala dengan pipi memerah ketika Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang membuatnya tersipu malu, yang selalu tersenyum dengan sebuah senyuman yang mampu membuat dunia Chanyeol lebih terang. Chanyeol tidak ingin semua itu hilang dari Baekhyun.

Dan di hadapan malaikat itu, dia hanya mampu berdiri di hadapannya, dengan tangan terkepal dan keinginan untuk menggenggam jemari kecil tersebut dan membawanya ke ujung dunia.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun pada namja yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam memandanginya. "Ada apa? Dari tadi kau melamun?"

Mendengarnya, Chanyeol hanya memiringkan kepala dan melengkungkan bibir. Dia mencondongkan wajah, mendekati Baekhyun yang terkejut melihat gestur tersebut, kemudian berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, Baekkie terlihat sangat cantik."

Baekhyun terbelalak, kemudian menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipi. Chanyeol tersenyum semakin lebar, "Beri tahu aku, Baekkie, kenapa kau selalu terlihat cantik—bahkan saat baru bangun tidur sekalipun, hmm?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang tidak mengerti bahwa apa yang Chanyeol katakan adalah kebenaran. Bahwa yang namja itu ucapkan bukanlah sekedar kata-kata. Bukanlah sebuah rayuan yang selalu ditebarkan pada orang-orang lain denagn senyuman. Bukan sebuah kalimat yang mudah untuk dilontarkan tanpa merasa membuat hatinya seoloah akan terbang melambung ke angkasa.

"Beri tahu aku, Chanyeol, kenapa kau begitu mudahnya mengatakan rayuan gombal seperti itu, hm?" balas Baekhyun dengan senyuman nakal.

Chanyeol mengedipkan mata. Kemudian tertawa seraya menatap lautan bintang yang terbentang luas di langit malam. Setelah puas tertawa, dia kembali menghadap pada Baekhyun. "Tapi aku tidak menggombal. Aku serius. Selalu serius."

Dia dapat merasakan hembusan angin mengoyang-goyangkan rambut coklatnya, perasaan hangat yang sedari tadi melompat-lompat di dalam hatinya semakin membesar, dan di dunia yang luas ini, terasa seperti hanya ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang entah sudah berapa kali mampu membuat Baekhyun terjerat kedalamnya.

Baekhyun tidak membalas apapun. Dia mengaitkan kedua telapak tangan dan menekannya di depan dada, kemudian berkata, "Aku… tidak mengerti… kenapa—"

"Tentu saja Baekkie tidak akan bisa mengerti." potong Chanyeol sembari mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus wajah Baekhyun dengan punggung tangannya, "Karena Baekkie tidak akan bisa melihat apa yang kulihat…"

Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol melakukannya. Chanyeol selalu mampu membuatnya terdiam seribu bahasa, beriringan dengan dentuman jantung yang seolah-olah memaksa ingin keluar. Dan Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa mengerti bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mengatakan hal yang memalukan semudah itu. Saat ini, terbesit sebuah pikiran untuk menjitak kepala atau mencubit pipi Chanyeol karena telah mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu memalukan. Karena tidakkah Chanyeol tahu kalimat-kalimat manis itu selalu membuatnya merasa—

—merasa seperti sesuatu yang berharga?

"Sudah malam sekali. Ayo kita tidur." ujar Chanyeol dengan cengiran yang sangat lebar sembari mengulurkan tangan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap tangan kosong itu, dan kala dia meraih tangan Chanyeol, merasakan kehangatan menjalar di bawah ujung jemarinya, dia berpikir bahwa untuk kali ini, dia akan menyunggingkan senyum yang mengisyaratkan pernyataan terima kasih untuk menanggapi kata-kata manis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalas tersenyum, kemudian menarik Baekhyun menuju rumah. Seketika, melalui sudut penglihatannya, Chanyeol melirik pada kertas terakhir yang dia gantung. Lalu, dengan senyuman lebar, dia berlari ke dalam, membawa Baekhyun yang melontarkan sebuah teriakan protes.

Dia tidak ingin Baekhyun melihat isi kertasnya yang bertuliskan…

_Aku harap saat aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Baekhyun, dia akan tersenyum manis, dan dengan wajah merona, akan membalas 'Nado saranghae…'_

.

.

.

Rasanya baru kemarin Baekhyun mengatakan dia membenci pelajaran Fisika. Namun, jika sekarang ada seseorang yang mengatakan Baekhyun membenci pelajaran Fisika, maka tidak aka nada yang percaya. Lihatlah, namja manis itu tengah berlari dengan sebuah cengiran lebar yang sulit hilang layaknya noda hitam melekat di baju putih. Perlu berbagai proses penyucian untuk benar-benar melenyapkan noda itu. Dan saat ini, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghapus cengiran itu dari wajah Baekhyun.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun mendekap sebuah kertas. Kemudian, setelah sampai di depan kelasnya— dimana Chanyeol, Kris, Chen dan Xiumin tengah menunggunya menyelesaikan ujian perbaikan—dia menggeser pintu tersebut dan berteriak. "BERHASIL!"

Keempat namja yang menunggu dengan tenang di dalam langung melonjak berdiri. Terkejut dengan kehadiran Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba. Tetapi setelah kata-kata Baekhyun tercerna ke dalam otak mereka, mereka langsung sadar sepenuhnya. "Berhasil?! Maksudmu—" suara berat milik Chanyeol mengisi kehampaan di kelas itu.

Masih tersenyum, Baekhyun menganggukan kepala. Kemudian menunjukkan kertas ulangannya yang bernilaikan 86.

"YEAH!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan semangat, membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Diikuti dengan Chen dan Xiumin yang melakukan sebuah tarian di atas meja, dan Kris yang tersenyum kecil sembari bertepuk tangan.

Melihat mereka semua, Baekhyun ingin tertawa sekaligus menangis. Dia ingin membuka mulut untuk memanggil nama mereka satu per satu, ataupun ikut tertawa bersama mereka, tetapi bibirnya kini terasa kaku. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tidak tahu harus mengekpresikannya seperti apa.

Lalu, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Kemudian membentangkan kedua tangan—

—dan tanpa berpikir panjang, Baekhyun berlari dan melompat ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tahu…" bisik Chanyeol sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tahu kau pasti bisa."

Baekhyun tertawa, kemudian melepas pelukannya dari Chanyeol. "Tentu saja. Aku memiliki teman-teman yang selalu mendukungku… dan aku juga memiliki guru yang hebat." Balasnya sambil menatap Kris.

Kris sedikit terkejut saat Baekhyun berjalan menuju dirinya, kemudian membungkukkan badan. "Terima kasih banyak Kris-ssi. Aku tidak akan mungkin bisa berhasil tanpa bantuanmu."

Kris menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak masalah. Lagipula…" namja tampan itu terdiam sejenak untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat, kemudian melanjutkan, "…kita ini teman."

Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mencoba mengucapkan kata 'teman' dengan bibirnya, merasakan deretan huruf tersebut bergulir di atas lidahnya, dan merasakan bagaimana kata-kata yang sesimpel itu membuatnya merasakan kehangatan tersendiri.

Kala kemudian Baekhyun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum dengan lengkungan termanis yang pernah Kris lihat, namja berambut pirang itu diam terpaku. Matanya tidak pernah sekalipun beralih dari Baekhyun yang kemudian ditarik kedalam pelukan Chen dan Xiumin, diikuti Chanyeol yang tidak henti-henti mengelus kepalanya.

Dan disitu, Kris terdiam seorang diri. Lalu di dalam hatinya, muncul sebuah suara halus.

Deg.

.

.

.

Saat mereka melangkah keluar dari gedung sekolah, Chanyeol tiba-tiba berseru. "Oke! Untuk merayakan keberhasilan Baekhyun! Ayo kita pergi makan! Biar aku yang traktir!"

Ucapan itu direspon oleh Chen dan Xiumin yang bersorak gembira. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Pemandangan itu selalu sukses membuat hati Chanyeol melambung tinggi. Tidakkah Baekhyun tahu apa yang dia lakukan pada hati Chanyeol setiap kali dia tersenyum?

Sebuah pikiran tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya. Chanyeol membelalakkan mata, kemudian dengan cepat mengganti raut wajahnya dan tersenyum tanpa dosa pada Kris. "Sepupuku yang tampan dan baik hati, berhubung aku tidak membawa banyak uang… bolehkah aku meminjam uangmu nanti? Akan kubayar! Janji!"

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa harus aku yang—hei! Lepas!" dia memprotes saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menariknya untuk berlari.

"Ayo! Kita pergi ke kedai ramyeon enak tempat langgananku!"

Baekhyun mengangguk, hendak ikut berlari mengikuti Chanyeol dan Kris. Namun tiba-tiba dua buah tangan tersodorkan padanya, dan dia mengangkat kepala untuk menatap pemilik tangan yang tak lain adalah Chen dan Xiumin.

"Baekhyun-ssi! Ayo!"

Ketika melihat cengiran di wajah kedua temannya tersebut, Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah mereka berlima akan terus bersama. Apakah entah di kemudian hari, mereka akan berjalan di jalan yang berbeda. Apakah hari-hari penuh tawa dan canda seperti ini akan berlangsung lama.

Namun saat dia meraih tangan mereka, kemudian mengulaskan sebuah senyuman dan melihat Chanyeol melambaikan tangan dari jauh dengan Kris yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan tampang bosan, Baekhyun berpikir bahwa dia akan terus memeluk semua momen-momen kecil seperti ini. Dia tidak akan pernah melepas semua itu sampai waktunya tiba.

Baekhyun sering kali merasa sendirian. Orang tuanya sibuk bekerja, dan Luhan pun mulai menjauh darinya. Dia tidak pernah memiliki seorang teman, karena menurut mereka semua, dia berbeda.

Namun sekarang, dia memiliki Chanyeol, Kris, Chen, dan Xiumin.

Dan dia berpikir, ketika hari dimana mereka akan berpisah tiba, dia cukup mendongakkan kepala dan menatap langit untuk mengingat bahwa dia tidak sepenuhnya sendirian. Karena dia tahu, meskipun mereka berada di tempat yang jauh dan berbeda-beda, ada seseorang yang menyayanginya dan menganggapnya berharga.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan, tampak sosok seseorang tengah menatap kelima namja yang berlari melalui pagar sekolah. Dia mendecak, kemudian membalikkan badan sebelum berjalan menuju kelas milik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dia segera menghampiri bangku yang terletak di barisan paling kanan dekat jendela, bangku kedua dari belakang.

Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah spidol marker, lalu mengukir-ngukir di atas meja tersebut.

Setelah selesai, dia tersenyum puas. Kemudian berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan sebuah jejak di atas meja yang bertuliskan…

_**MATI KAU, BYUN BAEKHYUN**_

.

.

.

ASDFGHJKL! Hika sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin, tapi… kayaknya gagal. -_- oh iya, Hika juga minta maaf baru bisa update sekarang. Soalnya udah sibuk sama kuliah lagi sih (dan sibuk fangirling soalnya EXO banyak banget yang baru-baru). Mangkanya Hika juga sengaja ngasi chapter yang panjang. Dan maaf ya kalo chapter ini mengecewakan. Hika juga gak ngerti bikin apa -_-

Sekali lagi, Hika sangat menghargai saran, kritik, dan komentar kalian. ^^ Biar Hika menjadi penulis yang baik hehehe. Tapi dilarang ngebash! Oke?! ^^

See you next chap~


End file.
